WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife. AU //SasuSaku//
1. Prologue

**Summary: ****Sakura looked at the sign once again before doing a double take. Uchiha Sasuke is in need of… a wife?. Great, she went from considerate tomboy to wanted wife. How pleasing, especially if your husband's a ****total beef jerky!! **

**Disclaimer: Do we all need to repeat this? Ugh… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or SAKURA or SASUKE or- ah, you get my point! **

**PROLOGUE **

Sakura looked at herself in the window of the store that was currently closed and noticed her reflection in the mirror. She had pink hair that reached below her shoulders a few inches and had been put into a bun on the top left side of her head secured by a crème colored scrunchy and messy bangs and bright jade green eyes that she hated so much because it showed every single emotion she felt. She was like an open book with her eyes.

She sighed before walking around the streets again before deciding to visit her long time friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Just kidding, as if she would ever even be seen within a feet of the famous boy. He was practically a god and she was… she was a well, a pauper! The Prince and The Pauper! Yes that's it!

They'd be caught dead before being seen together, she knew that. Her looks weren't exactly 50 out of a 100, at least she though, she just didn't know how beautiful she actually was. She was at least 8 1/2 out of 10, not perfect but not bad either.

Sakura looked at the mansion ahead of her as she sighed. She looked at the sign and gaped as she looked at it once again. She did a double take, thinking that she must have seen wrong before seeing the exact same sign posted on the wall. She gaped again. Wow, who would know that Uchiha Sasuke was this desperate?

**WANTED: **

**SOMEONE THAT CAN RELATE TO ONE WORD- WIFE. PLEASE SEE INTERCOM FOR MORE INFO. UCHIHA SASUKE IS IN NEED OF A WIFE, APPLY NOW!**

She didn't know why and how someone saw her standing behind a wall but one thing she saw was a girl about her age with a beautiful pale face as like all Uchiha were, she had stunning onyx eyes and long ravenous hair that reached her knees and was tied into a low, loose ponytail much like a certain Hyuuga man's and brought over her left shoulder, she had side bangs that were straightened and leaned on her shoulders.

She turned around and smiled when she saw Sakura, Sakura blushed when she saw the girl, she looked to be about 12, she smiled before taking Sakura's hand and pulling her inside the large mansion, "You must be here to apply to be my brother's wife! Oh I can't wait for him to pick the girl! My name is Uchiha Shina, in other words, your sister in law if you get chosen! Oh this'll be great!"

She was seemingly a hyper person as she led Sakura somewhere, Sakura protested, "O-OI! I'm not applying to be anybody's wife! I'm only 20 and I don't plan on marrying just yet! I still have a lot of-!" she was cut off when the girl dragged her through the door. She didn't know why but the girl suddenly bowed.

Sakura didn't know and she just froze as she stared the girl that was bowing down low to some man. Sakura didn't know why, but she just felt like dying when she heard the girl talk, "Konbonwa, Otou-sama! This is Sasu-Nii's new applicant! Her name is Haruno Sakura!" Sakura stared at the girl in awe, she hadn't even told her!

The man, looked at Sakura, nodded once at Shina before walking on, Shina smiled before looking at Sakura, "He likes you!" Sakura sweat dropped, how a man like that could like anybody was a miracle.

Shina led Sakura to Sasuke's office and knocked twice in the door before pushing her inside when it opened, she ran off. Sakura widened her eyes and eeped when her face came in contact with a broad chest, "Ow… what are you people nowadays? Training to become The Thing or something?" Sakura said unconsciously before looking up, gasping as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

The man in front of her smirked as she winced and turned around to leave when a hand grasped her shoulder, "Are you applying?" Sakura twitched as her ears took in what he said, 'Are you applying?' She mocked him in her head as she stood still before turning around, two veins popping on her forehead.

"Am I applying? Applying my ass! Go tell your sister not to grab people from the streets, she might get herself killed!" Sakura shouted before turning to walk away when his hand hung on tighter to her shoulder, she grimaced, "Uh, ouch!" he loosened his grip, "Listen here Mister Uchiha-what's-your-face! I did not apply to become such… such… such a thing as a wife! Just because YOU are so desperate! SO you better-!" she was cut off when he put one finger to silence her. She blushed before glaring at him.

He smirked wider and the next words he spoke, she knew would ruin her life forever.

"You're hired."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??!"

**This is the beginning of everything and possibly the end! Review if you wanna know what happens next!! R&R!!**

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Sakura looked at the sign once again before doing a double take. Uchiha Sasuke is in need of… a wife?. Great, she went from considerate tomboy to wanted wife. How pleasing, especially if your husband's a ****total beef jerky!! **

**Disclaimer: ****TT-TT X-X- O-O 6-6 L-J I… I… I DON'T!! I JUST DON'T!! WHAA!! **

**CHAPTER 1 **

_"Am I applying? Applying my ass! Go tell your sister not to grab people from the streets, she might get herself killed!" Sakura shouted before turning to walk away when his hand hung on tighter to her shoulder, she grimaced, "Uh, ouch!" he loosened his grip, "Listen here Mister Uchiha-what's-your-face! I did not apply to become such… such… such a thing as a wife! Just because YOU are so desperate! SO you better-!" she was cut off when he put one finger to silence her. She blushed before glaring at him._

_He smirked wider and the next words he spoke, she knew would ruin her life forever._

_"You're hired."_

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE__EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH__HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??!"_

* * *

-Blackout- 

…

**THE NEXT DAY… … I SAID THE NEXT DAY! **

Sakura groaned as she woke up with a major migraine in her head. She felt as if her head exploded yesterday or something. She sighed before her mind snapped back into place. Wait… maybe… it was all a dream! Her eyes brightened, "Yeah! Of course it was a dream! I mean, there's just NO way that I'd be in someone else's house right now! Wearing clothes that aren't… mine… eep…"

Sakura looked down and noticed she was NOT in her usual clothing. She was currently wearing a long sleeve white shirt that reached past her thighs a bit and that she had on boy shorts under. She looked around and noticed it wasn't her room either. Because it was all black and navy blue with some red and-

The door opened suddenly and Sakura struggled to hide herself in the blanket since someone had also taken her hair out of its bun yesterday when she… blacked out. Her hair went past her shoulders a tiny bit and was straightened as always naturally and layered as well. Her messy bangs were also scurried all over her face.

She hurried to make herself look presentable if she did get caught, after she was done with that in 2 seconds, she hid under the blanket. "Hmm… she was here last night, um, Sakura-chan, I brought milk and cookies?" she heard the hyper and bouncy voice of Shina. She wanted to kill herself as she groaned.

She widened her eyes and clamped a hand on her mouth. She heard a giggle before being exposed to air. She snapped her eyes closed and whined inwardly. "Silly Saku-chan! Anyways, wakey-wakey! I want you to meet someone!" Sakura raised an eyebrow but couldn't resist looking. She nearly squealed when she the little boy standing behind Shina.

He looked about 2 or 3 and had spiky black hair and onyx eyes just like any other Uchiha. "Wow… what's your name?" Sakura asked as she got off the bed. The little girl was standing behind Shina's legs and was hugging one of her legs in a scared manner.

Shina ushered the boy and gave a gentle push that sent him flying towards Sakura, the boy cried out in surprise as he flew, Sakura widened her eyes before catching him. "Shina!" Sakura scolded, Shina laughed behind her hand in a silent 'ohohohohohohohohohohohoho…' Sakura sweat dropped, "What's your name?" Sakura repeated.

The boy looked at her and dug his face into Sakura's stomach, Sakura smiled gently, Shina grinned, "Sa…Chi…" Sakura raised an eyebrow before repeating it, "Sachi?" the boy giggled when she said his name, "Sachi!" he repeated after her. Sakura grinned before hugging him tightly, "Sachi-kun, ne?"

Sakura and Shina were talking as she gave Sakura a tour of the mansion with Sachi in Sakura's arms, "So anyways, it's because Sachi's parents are gone and since he's so little, Okaa-san decided to have one of my onii-chan adopt him! Itachi-nii-san is always in and out so Kaa-san says it's the same as having no parent at all! So she decided on Sasuke-nii! And she says that he'll need a wife too! Thus, why you are here, Saku-chan! You're going to be the mother of Sachi-chan!"

Shina grinned as she stopped walking and folded her hands behind her back innocently. "Well Saku-chan, do you agree to it?" when Sakura didn't reply, Shina did the puppy dog eyes as she mentioned Sachi, "Come on Sakura! Do it please? For Sachi-chan?" when that semi-worked, Shina had to resort to her last wishes. "COME ON! DO IT! DO IT! PLEAASSSSEEEE!! I WANNA HAVE A SISTER AND A YOUNGER BRO! SO **AGREE**!"

Sakura jumped back in surprise when Shina stomped on the floor. The paintings on the walls shook a little. She sighed before breathing out, "FINE! My gosh…" Sakura said as she looked at the grinning Shina. "YAY!! LET'S GO TO SASU-NII!" she pulled Sakura and Sakura had to hold on to Sachi to make sure he won't fly again.

Once again, Shina slammed the door open and took Sachi into her arms. She pushed Sakura inside and left after she shouted a quick, "SHE AGREES ONII-CHAN!! I HAVE A NEE-CHAN NOW! WOOT!" she grinned before running off like the little maniac that she was and still is. Shina giggled when she heard Sakura cuss inside the office, "Such vulgar language your mother says Sachi-chan!" Sachi giggled, "Mama!"

* * *

Sakura fidgeted as she looked at Sasuke in front of her, she felt so intimidated as she was standing with her back to the wall while he was frickin' taller than her and he stood like a tall assed tower! He was 6'0'' while she was nearly a 5'7.5'' She groaned inwardly as she blushed. He stood in front of her and smirked as he looked down at her. "So you agree?" he asked carelessly. 

Sakura looked at him before pouting and looking away, she crossed her arms before speaking childishly, "I'm only doing for Sachi-kun…" her eyes saddened. "Eep!" she gaped when she was suddenly pressed up against the wall. She blushed when she felt Sasuke's breath on her neck. She looked away but was forcefully turned to face him.

She blushed and gulped when she noticed how close they were and how handsome Sasuke was even more up close… he had a flawless face, no scar or pimple whatsoever, his breath tickled her as he spoke, "Let's make this clear… we pretend we're in love in front of the media… got it?" he said as he neared her.

She gulped before glaring at him. "Uchiha Sasuke! You dare invade my personal space?!" he smirked before turning his back and walking back to his desk, he sat down casually and looked at his monitor once again before speaking once more, she didn't receive an answer, "I will set you to meet with the Hyuuga family for people to better identify you tomorrow, alright? Shina will accompany you. For now, meet me at the garden for a couple of ground rules." he said as he typed something.

Sakura nodded, glaring at him, before turning to leave the office, still flustered and all. She was about to open the door when Sasuke called her back. "What?" she turned around to see his chair turned with his back on her, he turned his head around as he spoke, a smirk on his face.

"You have some nice assets."

* * *

Sakura growled as she looked at herself, Shina had dressed her up just to meet with the Uchiha. Now she was stuck wearing a yellow off the shoulders babydoll bra top with frills at the top rimming, white jean short shorts, white and gold athletic Mary Jane wedges, and some bangles were worn on her wrists. 

She sighed as she sat down on one of the chair under the garden teahouse. She saw Sasuke walking towards them and couldn't help but look in awe. She noticed that he had one piercing on his left ear which held a dangling black cross earring. He was wearing a red v-neck long sleeve sweater with some black jeans and black shoes. He held in his arm a book.

He smirked at her as he sat down on a chair as well. She blushed as she tried to keep her gaze focused on him. "Here are some rules we'll need you to follow in this job. The payment is 15,000,000 yen and you have the choice of quitting whenever you want, but you'll have to do divorce papers like any other marriage because we will have a wedding. If people ask about Sachi, you are to say that you had him before we were married. And you are not to say that we married out of that, understood? You are to say we truly love each other.

"There are times when you might rebel and I have reasons and the power to refrain you from doing so as your 'husband'. Also, remember that if you do quit, you'll attract the media further more to you, so I suggest you don't do anything more. Now come, I will take you out to have people notice it more," he said and stood up from the chair, walking away without looking back at her.

Sakura looked at his retreating back as she followed him with a silent thought, _'Do I want to?' _she stood there until he called her name, turning his head. She looked at him as she caught up to him, no emotion shown on her face, he smirked before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He spoke once more.

"Did I forget to mention that you are to star in a movie with me? It's called Forbidden Fruit. It's about a girl that is arranged to marry a guy while having an affair with another." he says as he walked while talking quietly. He suddenly stopped, gripping her shoulders tightly as he looked at the ground. "Tell me now if you don't want to… and I promise you that if you end up regretting that you ever said yes, I will let you go. I won't have anyone bother you on the subject,"

Sakura looked at him in surprise, his voice was soft and wasn't unkind. She smiled. She knew that he knew what he was doing was sort of against her will. At least, it was against her will 10 seconds ago before she talked.

"Yes, I'll be your 'wife.'"

* * *

**Oooohhh, looks like she accepted! And who knew Sasuke was actually such a sweet thinking person? Review, the wedding chapter is nearing!! ;) **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****… … DON'T MAKE ME PAIN MYSELF! **

**CHAPTER 2**

_Sakura looked at his retreating back as she followed him with a silent thought, __'Do I want to?' __she stood there until he called her name, turning his head. She looked at him as she caught up to him, no emotion shown on her face, he smirked before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He spoke once more._

_"Did I forget to mention that you are to star in a movie with me? It's called Forbidden Fruit. It's about a girl that is arranged to marry a guy while having an affair with another." he says as he walked while talking quietly. He suddenly stopped, gripping her shoulders tightly as he looked at the ground. "Tell me now if you don't want to… and I promise you that if you end up regretting that you ever said yes, I will let you go. I won't have anyone bother you on the subject,"_

_Sakura looked at him in surprise, his voice was soft and wasn't unkind. She smiled. She knew that he knew what he was doing was sort of against her will. At least, it was against her will 10 seconds ago before she talked._

_"Yes, I'll be your 'wife.'"_

* * *

Sakura gazed at the sky as she sat in the car with Sasuke. He stopped at a red light and looked at her, he smirked when he saw her droopy gaze that stared off into space. "Why don't you catch some sleep? There's still 40 minutes until we're there, I'll wake you up," he suggested as the car started again.

Sakura looked at him in surprise as he just smirked at her again with his sunglasses again. She felt herself blush for the umpteenth time that day. What's wrong with her?! Ugh! Her cell phone rang just when she was about to reply and she answered it quietly, "Moshi-moshi, Ino-chan? Iie… gomenasai… no, not today… sorry… alright, talk to you later, ja ne!" she hung up and looked at Sasuke shyly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, taking a quick glance at her before looking at the road again, he spoke once more, "Like I said, catch some shut eye. We'll be out the whole day. You'll be with Shina tomorrow for the Hyuuga family," he nodded at her to reassure her that he'll wake her up. Sakura nodded and muttered a quiet thank you before closing her eyes hesitantly.

She was asleep in no time and Sasuke looked at her when he stopped at another red light. He smiled the tiniest smile on Earth as he looked at her. She was actually really pretty up close and resembled a cute and beautiful girl. Her skin was pretty much flawless, she had a button nose that wasn't too small but not humongous either, her eyes were a really pretty color when you could see it.

Her skin tone was light but not too pale. Her lips were the color of light roses. And her eyelashes were medium in length, not too long and not too short. She was perfect. Her mouth was slightly parted to show her two front teeth. He smirked at her, her two front teeth that were bigger than the rest oddly gave her such a cute essence when she smiled a bit. Her pink hair was odd, but everything about her was unique.

He looked back right when the light flashed green and started once more… just 30 more minutes now…

* * *

Sasuke gently shook Sakura awake, Sakura opened her eyes groggily as she whispered a quiet reply to the shake, "O-Okaa-san?" she yawned cutely, covering her mouth with a hand before rubbing her eyes, her hands were near her eyes when another hand pulled them away. She opened her eyes fully now to see Sasuke frowning at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Nani, Uchiha-san?"

He replied to her attempt to rub her eyes, "Don't do that. You'll scratch your eyes," she was at least 20 or 21 now yet she still acted so childish. It was then he remembered what she just said a few seconds ago. Her okaa-san. He hasn't mentioned anything about her okaa-san or her family. He suddenly felt guilty, "I… do you want to tell your family?" he asked quietly.

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head softly before speaking, "Iie, it's fine, domo. There's no family actually, my mother's in the states and my father is long gone with some other woman. My only family is my pet dog though, Misae-chan, she's the fattest Chihuahua in the world!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke looked at her, not finding her fake attempt at trying to be cheerful at all amusing. "I'll take you there afterwards tonight, to pack and get… Misae. You're going to live with me and my family, there's going to be a family dinner tomorrow for you to meet my parents. You'll need to sign some papers too…" he murmured.

Sakura nodded as the memory of her mother struck her hard. She suddenly remembered why she found it so hard to reminisce anything about her mother. Of course… her mother had been- "Dead…" she suddenly whispered aloud. Sasuke looked at her, surprise shown the tiniest bit in his eyes. "My okaa-san is dead. I forgot about that. She got shot the other day in the states by someone that claimed she took away everything."

Sakura's eyes were blank when she spoke about this. She smiled at him suddenly before getting out of the car, he followed her example before walking around to her side. He was about to talk when she said something, "A hug… could you… give me a, hug?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him with those eyes of hers.

Usually Uchiha Sasuke didn't give in so easily to people or obsessed fan girls that asked for anything from him. But somehow, this woman happened to make everything possible. A joke entered his mind, he wondered if she would be the cause of an apocalypse. And he knew that, when he wrapped his arms around her…

That he had made the right decision in choosing her.

_Flashback (Because they're oh so awesome and you know it!)_

_Mikoto looked at Sasuke as she hugged Sachi close to her. "Sasuke-chan, I have a suggestion for you. I'll need some help from Shina-chan though if you do agree to this plan. When you were 4 or 5, I was out at the market since our usual grocer was sick, and I met this incredibly adorable girl with pink hair and these beautiful jade eyes." she smiled as her thoughts remembered the girl's looks. _

_"She was your age as well, maybe a year younger or so. She was very cute though and she was walking aimlessly around the large market, lost. She was looking for her mom and she had asked everyone in that baby language you kids speak where her mama was going, 'where mama?' It was adorable yet sad as well, I offered to help her and she looked up at me with those eyes of hers and smiled widely at me," Mikoto breathed._

_"I looked for her mom near and far with her until we came to the service desk and I asked the woman there if she had seen a woman that looked slightly similar to the little girl. The woman had said that she saw a woman that looked a bit like the girl leave the market 15 minutes ago. The little girl was till too young to understand and I was flabbergasted at how anybody could leave their child forgetfully like that." Mikoto frowned._

_"I was going to take her back home with me until a man entered the store and spotted the little girl. He ran up and rudely took her away without even saying a nice thank you! What a rude lad! I heard the girl cry and looked back at me, her eyes were begging me to take her away from the man but I had not right. It pained me so much to see her like that. Her mom was careless a__nd her dad abused her." Mikoto turned to look at Sasuke and Shina._

_"I want you to marry that girl. I want you to find the same girl with the same pink hair and the same jade green eyes that I saw 17 years ago." _

_End Flashback_

He looked at Sakura. She was the same girl with the same pink hair and the same jade green eyes. He hugged her tightly before his ears picked up what she said to him, "Domo… Uchiha-san… even if you don't know me that well," she pulled away and smiled brightly at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't smirk or smile back at her.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her yet again and placed his head on her shoulders. Sakura widened her eyes in shock as she looked up at him. He just muttered something, "You're the same girl." he pulled away and walked a few paces away from her before apologizing, "Gomen, come on."

He walked away again and Sakura followed him silently after a short moment of silence to recover from her shock. The two didn't walk side by side and Sakura lagged behind purposely as she looked at his back. He walked with pride and you could practically breathe in an air of authority around him.

While with her… all you could smell were strawberries and vanilla. That's why they were different. She was like a servant while he… he was the King. It would be considered rude if she spoke to him openly and it would be an even ruder action to inherit the job of the King's wife so easily. She thought about the million girls out there that would have killed and died to marry him.

She didn't speak though, because, she liked the silence, at least with him she did. Sakura looked up at the sky as she closed her eyes relaxingly for a bit. She opened them a few seconds later to continue walking. Sasuke had stopped in front of a café and waited for Sakura to catch up with him. The two entered and a host smiled at them. "Welcome to Winter Wish! Would you like a table for two?" Sasuke nodded.

The host smiled before leading them to a small round table in the back and sat the two down, pulling a chair out for Sakura who smiled at him. "My name is Takeshi and I will be back to take your orders when you're ready!" he walked away after setting down two menus. Sasuke noticed Sakura's depressing mood and spoke calmly when he flipped open his menu.

"After this… I'll take you somewhere to release the stress." he said without looking at her. Sakura looked at him in surprise as she stared at him silently. She shook her head as she opened her own menu and looked at it for a few minutes before closing it, her mind set on her order. Takeshi came back a few moments after and asked for their orders.

"Dark chocolate parfait and some black coffee," he ordered emotionlessly, his eyes looking elsewhere as he spoke. The host nodded before looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him kindly in which he smiled back at her, glad to be relieved from the dark tense air Sasuke just evacuated. Sakura looked to make sure one more time before nodding.

"Just a strawberry iced mocha will be fine," Sakura smiled before handing him the menus. He took it and thanked her before walking away. Sakura didn't look at him when she spoke, "Where… where are you taking me?" she asked quietly. Sasuke didn't answer for a time, instead he leaned his face close to hers so he could feel her every breath before smirking.

"You'll see."

* * *

Sakura widened her eyes when she saw where they were headed. She and Sasuke were off the car and at- "A training ground!" Sakura widened her eyes when she saw what was in front of her. There were people practicing with bow and arrows and people sparring with each other and a whole bunch of other things.

Sasuke smirked before nodding and pulling her to the hallway and stopping front of a bullet-proof glass encased counter with the service person inside. The woman smiled at them, "Welcome to Konoha Training Grounds! I see you're here to make sure your girlfriend knows her stuff!" the woman teased.

Sasuke didn't reply to that, he didn't counter it with anything except for a simple, "Room U5 floor 6." he handed her a passing key and she typed in something in the computer after examining and smiled before giving it back to him, "Practice well!" Sasuke led Sakura through the endless hallway and up a couple steps of stairs before stopping at the last step on the new floor.

He opened the door leading to a room and allowed her to enter first. Sakura gasped, inside the room were a whole bunch of different weapons and jackets for military people. Sasuke threw her a bullet-proof jacket and she hesitantly put it on as he put on one as well. "This is where I go to relieve my stress,"

He walked to a target practice corner and loaded a gun with fake bullets that looked real and went to the first row. Sakura hesitantly followed him, "You know… violence isn't the answer to every problem," Sakura said, "I- what are you?" she couldn't finish her question when he handed her the gun in his hand and turned her around to face the dummy a few feet away. "No! I don't want to shoot stuff!" Sakura complained.

Sasuke smirked as he instructed her, "Just shut up and do what I tell you," he took her hand in his and stood with his body right behind hers. Sakura blushed as he pressed up close against her, he leaned his head on her shoulder as he whispered instructions, "Position the gun correctly and now aim for the dummy's heart… take time to practice our aiming…" he whispered… -bang!-

Sakura gasped a bit when he pushed her finger that was on the trigger and the bullet flew out and hit the dummy straight in the heart. She widened her eyes before turning around in surprise at him, "S-Sasuke!" he smirked at the sound of it. She said his name for the first time, she also seemed surprised at her guts for she slapped a hand over her mouth immediately.

He looked into her eyes and they stared at each for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke removed her hand and replaced it with his own mouth. Sakura widened her eyes and gaped… "Sasuke…?" she was cut off though when he kissed her deeper. She didn't do anything and just stood there.

He pulled away and licked his lips seductively. Sakura looked away and avoided his gaze as tears suddenly gathered in her eyes before suddenly running for the door. Sasuke smirked as he stood there, watching her run out of the room. He chuckled before turning to the dummy and pulled the trigger again. –Bang!- "Bull's eye…" he whispered.

* * *

Sakura was shocked as she ran down the stairs. She didn't watch where she was going and yelped when she tripped on the last step. She waited for herself to hit the ground but instead, she felt herself fall on something soft. She opened one of her eyes and gasped when she noticed she had landed on someone else.

The person had blue cerulean eyes and deep blonde hair. He stared up at her in surprise and she suddenly realized she was crushing him, she got up hastily and blushed, she bowed her head and apologized, "S-Sumimasen! I wasn't looking where I was going and I… just… sorry!" Sakura breathed finally.

The man got up and looked at her with a steady gaze before grinning widely, "That's alright! It was my fault too! I think it's supposed to be that I catch you, right?" he joked as he smiled at her through kind eyes. Sakura looked at him in surprise before a smile spread wide across her face and she giggled. He grinned to know she took his joke.

She smiled at him softly, "Thank you though, for softening my land, I hope I didn't hurt you!" she suddenly looked around him for injuries. He blinked before grinning at her and moved to stop her. Sakura looked at him in surprise when her hand was suddenly stopped. She blushed when she noticed how warm his hand was.

He smiled kindly, "It's alright! I'm ok! You don't weigh a lot, I least I don't think so!" Sakura playfully punched him in the arm as he laughed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, could I ask for your name?!" he was a hyperactive fellow and Sakura smiled. He was the complete opposite of a certain Uchiha. She spoke her name calmly.

"Haruno Sakura, but Sakura is fine, well I have to go but here's my number, I hope you don't mind me giving it to you, you could rip it up later if you want, but I've been wanting someone like you to talk to for a few days now, well, ja!" Sakura handed the piece of paper she got out of nowhere and gave it to him before running back up the stairs.

Naruto stared at the piece of paper for a while before grinning. _'Sakura-chan!'_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke got into the car once more and Sasuke looked at Sakura who was more cheerful than before, "Sorry, about earlier," Sasuke said finally as he started the engine. Sakura looked at him and smiled widely, "It's alright! Well anyways, you say we're headed for my house now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Where do you live?" Sakura instructed him which road to take before the two finally arrived at a peachy colored house that had a warm feeling coming from it. Sakura invited him inside the house as she unlocked the door to the house. He heard barking and looked around only to be jumped by a caramel colored Chihuahua.

It licked him as Sakura giggled, "I'm over here Misae-chan!" the dog looked at her and got off Sasuke who stood up as it started clawing on Sakura's legs. Sakura giggled once more before picking Misae up, "We're going to a new home, alright Misae-chan?" she was about to walk to her room to pack up when the doorbell rang.

Sakura opened the door only to meet eyes that matched hers. She widened her eyes when she recognized who it was. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Misae growled at the person. Sakura's eyes turned solid blank as she looked at him.

"O-…"

* * *

**Ooohhh, can anybody guess who it is that Sakura saw?!? Guess who it is!! GUESS! And do you smell a love triangle somewhere… because I uh… kinda do! Hehe, well review please!**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****Seriously, do you WANT me to die and go away forever? **

**CHAPTER 3 **

_Sakura and Sasuke got into the car once more and Sasuke looked at Sakura who was more cheerful than before, "Sorry, about earlier," Sasuke said finally as he started the engine. Sakura looked at him and smiled widely, "It's alright! Well anyways, you say we're headed f__or my house now?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke nodded, "Where do you live?" Sakura instructed him which road to take before the two finally arrived at a peachy colored house that had a warm feeling coming from it. Sakura invited him inside the house as she unlocked the door to the house. He heard barking and looked around only to be jumped __by a caramel colored Chihuahua._

_It licked him as Sakura giggled, "I'm over here Misae-chan!" the dog looked at her and got off Sasuke who stood up as it started clawing on Sakura's legs. Sakura giggled once more before picking Misae up, "We're going to a new home, alright Misae-chan?" she was about to walk to her room to __pack up when the doorbell rang._

_Sakura opened the door only to meet eyes that matched hers. She widened her eyes when she recognized who it was. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Misae growled at the person. Sakura's eyes turned solid blank as she looked at him._

_"O-…"_

* * *

"O… Otou-san?"

Sakura gasped out as she looked at the person in front of her. His eyes matched hers incredibly in detail and his hair was a cool dark violet purple. Sakura could only stare as he looked at her, his gaze drifted to Sasuke and Misae and he frowned as he spoke to her, "Who is this man, Sakura? Why is he in your house?" he asked.

Sakura finally snapped out of her daze to glare at him, "Why is it any of your business? You never seemed to care 6 years ago when you left Okaa-san and I here to suffer! You took away everything! It was because of you Okaa-san became and alcoholic and slut!" Sakura shouted as she breathed hardly.

Sakura's father widened his eyes and his mouth was set on a grim line as he spoke once more, Sasuke kept on eye on him as he held back Misae who looked ready to jump. "Sakura. Who is this man?" he asked again, his voice was firm and he didn't look like he was going to reply to her outburst.

Sakura could only look at him in shock and surprise, who did he think he was?! "I have no idea what place you hold to question me about the people I know. But, if you would like to know that badly, he is my fiancé, we're getting married," Sakura smirked bitterly when she saw the look that overcame her father's face.

Sasuke carried Misae in one arm who was still growling viciously at Sakura's father. He walked up close to Sakura to stand beside her as he wrapped another arm around her small waist protectively, he looked into Sakura's dad's eyes as he spoke, nodding his head in greeting and 'respect.' "You must be Sakura's Otou-san. My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

He and Sakura watched in disgust when her father's face lit up with happiness at the mention of Uchiha, his grim face suddenly settled into a happy one, "A-Ah! You're the second heir to the Uchiha Fortune! My name is Haruno Kouichi, Sakura's father, I was hoping if I could borrow some-!" he was cut off when Sakura's cold answer reached his ears.

"No." Sakura's voice was icy cold and the look in her eyes meant business.

Sakura's father looked at her with wide eyes before taking a step back, "E-Excuse me young lady? Are you actually saying no to your father when he needs your help?" Kouichi questioned her once more, thinking she would say yes with Sasuke there.

Sakura shook her head once again, "I said NO, Kouichi-san. You are not my father, my father wouldn't ask me for money, you're not the same Haruno Kouichi I grew up with. You have no right anymore, absolutely no right. When I get married, Kakashi-sensei will be the person to walk me down the aisle, not you," with that, she closed the door on him, his face in utter shock.

She turned around and Sasuke finally noticed the tears building up in her eyes, "Sakura…" he whispered, Misae jumped out of his arms and licked at Sakura's leg gently, Sakura giggled as the tears finally dropped. Sasuke hugged her tightly as she cried more. "Sasuke! I'm a horrible daughter! I just said no to my father!"

Sasuke pulled away from her to grip at her shoulders tightly as he glared into her eyes, Sakura looked at him, "He is NOT your father, Sakura, you said so yourself." Sasuke told her as she looked at him clearly, she nodded before repeating what he said, "He's not my father… he's not…" Sakura nodded as she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

Sakura thanked him as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. He sat down beside her as he drank from the glass of water in his hand. The two stayed silent for a while before Misae barked at a bird she saw fly by, she ran to the yard to bark at the birds. Sakura smiled as a pained look filled her face. "I was 15 at that time and I was studying at a prestigious high school for the rich," Sasuke looked at her as she told him her past.

She smiled as memories came rushing to her head, "My mom was the one working, she was successful at nearly everything she did and we, the three of us, me, Okaa-san, and Otou-san, always had a good time together when we could since Okaa-san was always out working. My Otou-san meant well for me and spoiled me nearly to death, until he met _that_ woman…" Sakura's eyes turned stone hard as she remembered.

She spoke in a bitter tone to describe the woman, "She was so called perfect in every way by my dad and had manipulated him to the point where he even suggested to me that he could take me away with him to live with that woman so I could be happier and have a mom by my side all the time. Che, as if.

"He only wanted her because of her looks and her reputation in the media. She was richer and more successful than my own mother and was nice on the outside and cold as an ice cube in the inside. She was everything my mom wasn't and had everything my mom didn't and everything my dad wanted. That was when I said no to my dad and he ran away from me… from my mother," Sakura felt tears rushing down her face now.

She wiped them away and smiled at Sasuke who didn't find her pain amusing at the very least. "Okaa-san was at a dinner party late and didn't come home until the next morning. My dad had blamed her for eloping with another man and when my mom got mad at him, he had packed and left late that night when the two of us were asleep. My mom and I had woken up and my mom had started crying and slapping herself when she saw the spot beside her empty.

"All she could say was it was her fault. The next day, we turned on the news and the first thing we saw was news of the famous woman about to marry my dad. That was when my mom snapped. She had said sorry to me for a long time and gave me enough money to spend for mostly anything I needed. I asked her what she was doing and she simply said she was going to the states to start over." Sakura sniffed.

Sasuke looked at her, deep in thought, "She said she would come back for me when everything was stable for her enough to raise me up to become the best kid she knew I would become. So I agreed with her and when she left, I found it especially hard to live by myself. I mean… I was 15 and the only money I had was the money my mom gave me.

"It paid for nearly everything I needed… until… I went to college that is. I was accepted into Konoha-U and I was so excited until I saw the payment per year. My excitement died down and I spent days figuring out where to get the money until I thought… what the hell? I'm never going to get this money! I was nearly going to give up until my teacher, Kakashi, had told the university of my condition and they offered me a scholarship. I was in debt to Kakashi and he's been a father figure to me ever since." Sakura smiled.

"He was a good man and I would have dinner with him every night so I wouldn't feel so lonely… but then something happened. I received news from a hospital in America, it was like 2 in the morning and they told me that my mother just went to the hospital. They asked if I could come see her since she might not make it until I told them I lived halfway across the world. They were stunned and could only tell me what happened.

"My mom was murdered by a woman that said she took everything away from her… and that was when it made sense, my mom had become a third wheel to someone's family. My mom had fallen in love with a business tiger and the two spent most of their time together… they were really in love. I didn't sleep for days and I nearly went crazy until…" Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "I got hired by you…"

Sasuke smirked at her weakly before she took his hand in hers, she pressed her lips onto his hand and smiled at him, "I thank you ever so much Mister Uchiha Sasuke, please, if I ever do something to displease you, tell me," Sakura smiled at him widely. Sasuke just chuckled as he wiped away the tears on her face.

He pressed her head against his chest once more. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll pick up a lot of mistakes because from now on, you're going to be my secretary in the company," he said. Sakura looked up at him in surprise as he smirked, "Yeah, I needed a secretary and a wife so now you're going to fill both of those positions,"

Sakura giggled as she thanked him, "Thank you Sasuke-kun," she smiled at him as he smirked at her.

"It's the least I can do for my friend," he ruffled her hair as she giggled again. She smiled contentedly as she laid against him and closed her eyes.

_'__Friends… I like that…__ at least for now…' _it was all she could think of as she drifted off to sleep. Sasuke looked at the girl beside him with her head on his lap. His eyes calculated her as he thought of what he could possibly be feeling for her. Friends? No… even if he said it like that, it seemed more than friends.

_'Could I be… falling for her?' _

* * *

Itachi sighed as he looked at the picture in front of him, set on the desk inside his office. He smirked as he saw the people inside the picture. It was of him when he was 18 and a girl with pink hair that looked like she was 14 or so. He was now 25… and she probably 21. He could only chuckle as he remembered his times with her.

"I'm coming back for you… Sakura-chan…" he whispered. His thoughts of the pink haired girl suddenly led to a certain mini-version of him as he wondered. 'Hmm… what does Sakura have to do with that little pest of a brother?' he suddenly smirked wider when the thought of the two together entered his mind. Oh! He would have Sakura as his little sister!

_'__Alright! Plan m__atchmake my foolish little brother and my foolish little soon-to-be sister is a go!' _

* * *

**Oh, it looks like their relationship is building up!! Well anyways, I am SO wrapped up in the whole Sakura's past thing right now because I'm listening to Within Temptation songs and I'm on Thoughts In My Mind currently and it's like, oh my gosh! Within Temptation almost like, WRITES for these two! Their songs fit for Sakura and Sasuke's relationship so much in the anime/manga! You would think the same if you listened to the SasuSaku AMVs by exquisiteKOREAN on YouTube! Seriously, it just matches so much! **

**Well this chapter just basically explained Sakura's past and stuff… yeah… and congratulations to the people that guessed correctly! Because yup! It was her otou-san! The bastard:P ****And oh my gosh! Itachi is going to matchmake! Oh, this should be good, lol. ****Well anyways, sorry for the short chapter but I'm about to leave to go somewhere right now and I needed to end it quickly, so I'm sorry! -.-' Hope you review:)**

_Lots of love, _

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto plus Masashi Kishimoto equals Excellent Stuff ------ Naruto plus Me equals Hell Freezing Over**

**CHAPTER ****4**

_Itachi sighed as he looked at the picture in front of him, set on the desk inside his office. He smirked as he saw the people inside the picture. It was of him when he was 18 and a girl with pink hair that looked like she was 14 or so. He was now 25… and she probably 21. He could only chuckle as he remembered his times with her._

_"I'm coming back for you… Sakura-chan…" he whispered. His thoughts of the pink haired girl suddenly led to a certain mini-version of him as he wondered. 'Hmm… what does Sakura have to do with that little pest of a brother?' he suddenly smirked wider when the thought of the two together entered his mind. Oh! He would have Sakura as his little sister! _

_'Alright! Plan matchmake my foolish little brother and my foolish little soon-to-be sister is a go!' _

* * *

Sakura yawned and opened her eyes to meet sunlight. She felt something warm on her feet and looked down, she smiled when she saw Misae. She felt something move and looked beside her to see Sasuke. She remembered that she had fallen asleep with him. She blushed before silently pulling away since he was wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed before walking to her kitchen, careful not to wake Misae up either. She walked to the fridge and got out a couple of things before turning on the stove. She placed in some oil and waited for the oil to spread before cracking in 2 eggs. She finished the two eggs and scooped it up with a spatula before placing it on a plate.

She cracked in 2 more eggs and did the same thing when it was done. She smiled as she sliced some tomatoes and placed some on each plate along with some bread, butter, and bacon. She looked at her work and slapped her hands together to brush off imaginary dust. She grinned happily as she turned to the fridge once more.

She failed to notice the pair of onyx eyes watching her from the doorway of the kitchen. Sasuke stood there, leaning against the wall smirking at her as he examined her bustling around the kitchen._ 'Just like a real wife…'_ he coughed inwardly as he slapped himself for thinking something like that.

She was a hired wife. A hired wife. That's all. At least that's what he thinks it is.

Sasuke continued looking at her from when she started cracking in two eggs until now, where she was pouring orange juice into one glass and dark coffee into a mug. She smiled before laying down the plates of food on the dining table and then walked over to retrieve the drinks and laid it down beside their respective dish.

She was about to turn around and call Sasuke for breakfast when she saw him standing there. She blushed before smiling sheepishly, "Gomen… for waking you up with the noise I made, oh, is Misae-chan up?" Sakura asked, and on cue, Misae barked and appeared next to Sasuke, stretching lazily.

Sakura smiled, "Breakfast you two!" she laid down a few pieces of bacon for Misae as well. Sakura and Sasuke sat down opposite each other as Misae ate at her own place beneath the table. Sakura looked at Sasuke and waited for him to take a bite before smiling widely and asking, "Is it good?"

Sasuke looked at her and stayed silent for a while, savoring the taste until placing down his fork and spoon to look at her still smiling face. "Aa… it's good… it tastes like my Okaa-san's cooking," Sasuke said as he smirked at her. Sakura grinned happily and clapped her hands together before picking up her own fork and spoon.

"Well then- let's dig in! Itadakimasu!" Sakura giggled before taking a bite out of her eggs. Sasuke smirked at her.

* * *

Sakura thanked the butler as he helped carry one of her suitcases inside. Sakura was busy carrying Misae and Sasuke had two suitcases in his hands as well. Sakura smiled widely at him, "Domo ne, Sasuke-kun!" she thanked him as well as she shut the trunk for him. He nodded at her in reply as he walked into the mansion with Sakura close behind him.

The maid closed the door after them as a driver outside drove the car off into the mansion's underground garage. Misae barked as she looked around the new place. Sakura smiled and followed Sasuke as he led her to her room. "You were staying in my room yesterday, so I'll lead you to your new room, we had it custom painted for you," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded shyly, suddenly aware of her surroundings. He guided her up the stairs until they reached the very last door on the fifth floor. "My room is across from yours and there is a bathroom in every room, Shina's room is three doors down and Sachi stays in the room next to yours. Across from Sachi my brother's room but he's not here, on the other side is the master bedroom, my parents' room. Don't go there unless someone tells you to," Sasuke said simply as he placed the suitcases inside the room.

He nodded at her before walking to his room. Sakura walked inside the room and placed Misae on a doggy bed that was there, "Oh… how cute!" the room was painted a nice light, forest misty green with pink butterflies encaged in rhinestones here and there on the walls. The bed was a cute white with silver stars in a line.

Sakura sighed as she collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes to wait for the day to come by…

-Knock, knock!-

Sakura yawned as she sat up on her bed to see Misae asleep on her own bed. Sakura smiled rubbed her eyes to discard any signs of sleep. Misae woke up as well and stretched her front paws lazily and yawned noiselessly as well. Sakura giggled before walking to the door and opening it, making sure she looked presentable.

She saw Shina who grinned at her, "Come on Sakura-chan! Hurry up and change into something casual! Me, Sasu-nii, Sachi-chan, and you are going out tonight! We're going to eat out with a couple of people! Our maid will be taking care of Misae-chan!" apparently, she had seen Misae already from the sounds of it.

Sakura could only knock as Shina giggled and closed the door again from the other side. Sakura sighed before walking to her closet. She smiled when she grabbed out the first outfit she saw, it consisted of a black turtle neck long sleeve with a white t-shirt on top that had a pink bunny on it, black mini skirt, black and white striped knee-high socks, and black converse.

She made her hair into two French braids and clipped back her bangs into a flat poof (I know it makes no sense.) She took one more luck in the mirror added some chains to her mini skirt before nodding in satisfaction. She grabbed a baby pink leash and attached it to Misae, the leash had Misae's name printed on it in rhinestone as well. Sakura giggled as she opened the door to the room to see a crowd of girls looking at her.

They consisted of two girls with blonde hair, one with brown hair, one with dark indigo hair, and the other being Shina. Shina smiled and waved at her. The brunette walked up to Sakura first and smiled friendly at her, "Hey there! You must be Sasuke's fiancée! I'm Tenten and you're Sakura, right?" she asked with a wide grin.

Sakura blushed before nodding shyly, "A-Aa… Haruno Sakura, and I know you! You're the heiress of mostly all the dojo in the Japan! And you're the heiress to the Hyuuga Corps… and you're the famous fashion designer and you're the C.E.O. of Sabaku Productions! Wow… I'm amazed! I'm surrounded by famous people!" Sakura said shyly while looking at them.

The first blonde looked at her with a smiling face, "Well I'm Ino! And aw! Your puppy is so cute! Shina told me it was Misae, right?" Ino asked her, Sakura nodded, Ino giggled, "I have a pet cat I named Misaki! Well anyways, that's Temari right there, and as you know, Shina and Tenten, and lastly that is Hinata-chan!" Ino smiled.

Sakura nodded, getting used to them already, Hinata smiled at her, "Well Sakura-san, I hope we'll have fun tonight together," Hinata's voice was shy and pleasant and Sakura found herself lost in a circle of friends when she talked to them. "We'll be going to eat first and then probably go around and watch some movies, is that alright with you?"

Sakura could only nod again and found herself talking to Temari who had placed a hand on her shoulder, "No need to be shy Pixie Chick! You can open that pretty mouth of yours to let out some words anytime you want! It's really easy!" Sakura giggled, Temari seemed like a sarcastic but nice person.

Sakura smiled at them all, "Well I hope we'll have fun together too! It's nice to meet you all!" Sakura bowed her head but her head was lifted by a slender finger and looked up to meet Tenten's kind face. "No need to bow! We get enough of that at home! You're part of our groupie now too and friends don't do formal crap!" Sakura laughed before nodding.

This is going to be great.

* * *

Sasuke smirked when he looked over to see Sakura already chatting animatedly with her new girlfriends. He watched as she kindly handed Misae's leash to the maid who smiled at her respectfully. Sakura told her the things to do with Misae and she nodded her head in understanding as Sakura gave her an imaginary list.

The six girls walked over to the group of boys as they introduced themselves. Sakura widened her eyes when she came to Naruto. "Oh! It's you! I met you the other day in the training ground! Uzumaki Naruto ne? I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura grinned widely as she recognized him immediately by his friendly tone.

Naruto thought for a moment before grinning just as widely at her, "Yeah! You are! Wait- you're Sasuke-teme's fiancée?! Aw man! That sucks! The teme gets all the good ones!" Naruto sighed, Sakura thought she saw a look of distraught on Hinata's face when she heard him but Sakura was soon interrupted when a honk came from outside.

Ino smiled before gathering them all up, "Well come on you guys! The limo awaits us!" Sakura walked with the girls outside as she saw Shina lag behind to talk to a boy with reddish blonde hair and silver eyes. She remembered him as Hyuuga Ayumu and smiled slightly. A Uchiha daughter and a Hyuuga son. Wow.

They slowly entered the long limousine, their group consisting of 18 people in total. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shina, Ayumu, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Lee, Kankurou, and Gaara.

Sakura sighed as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder unconsciously at the long limousine ride. She snapped her head back in place when Hinata and Ino accidentally giggled. She blushed as she looked away from Sasuke, "G-Gomenasai!" she stuttered as she coughed a fake cough. She was surprised though when she felt her head being pushed back onto his shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.

He looked away, a small red tint on his cheeks, "Hn…" Sakura smiled softly before closing her eyes. Ino and Shina looked at each other and sent a smirk towards the two's way before quickly hiding it when Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. Ino giggled as Tenten and Temari bit back their chuckles. "What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

The 5 girls sent each other looks before looking at him and responding in unison, "Oh… nothing…" the boys looked at each other and then to their female counterparts before rolling their eyes. _'Women…'_ Tenten sighed as she looked out the door and her eyes glistened when something came in view.

"Stop the car!"

* * *

**This is a very boring chapter because I just wanted Sakura to meet the others first before the events that I'm going to put up in later chapters. Do any of you know why Tenten stopped the car? I'll give you a nice hint! It has to do with someone that has a name starting with the letter I:D Guess who?**

**Well, thank you for the lovely reviews I got the last time, I'm very happy and I hope you guys will review for this chapter as well:) I promise the next chapter will be less boring!! **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****For once, I think I'll make it simple! I don't own Naruto! **

**CHAPTER ****5**

_Sakura sighed as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder unconsciously at the long limousine ride. She snapped her head back in place when Hinata and Ino accidentally giggled. She blushed as she looked away from Sasuke, "G-Gomenasai!" she stuttered as she coughed a fake cough. She was surprised though when she felt her head being pushed back onto his shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise._

_He looked away, a small red tint on his cheeks, "Hn…" Sakura smiled softly before closing her eyes. Ino and Shina looked at each other and sent a smirk towards the two's way before quickly hiding it when Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. Ino giggled as Tenten and Temari bit back their chuckles. "What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance._

_The 5 girls sent each other looks before looking at him and responding in unison, "Oh… nothing…" the boys looked at each other and then to their female counterparts before rolling their eyes. 'Women…' Tenten sighed as she looked out the door and her eyes glistened when something came in view. _

_"Stop the car!" _

* * *

The driver screeched to a stop as Sasuke held onto Sakura to make sure wouldn't tumble frontwards, Sasuke glared at Tenten as he hissed, "What the hell woman?!" he met Neji's cold glare that perfectly told him not to shout at his girlfriend. Sasuke glared at him ten folds again, his head indicating to Sakura who was slowly waking up from her small nap.

Sakura widened her eyes as she felt that the limousine had stopped, "Ano, if I may ask, what's up? Why did we stop?" Sakura asked as she looked around the place. Everyone looked to Tenten as Gaara spoke quietly, "Ask the buns head," insert another glare from Neji, Neji… Neji… Neji… he needs to stop putting himself in the twilight zone, again, Gaara out-glared him.

The Hyuuga glare just couldn't master the Uchiha and Sabaku glares. Tenten grinned and waved off the men's grouchiness by rolling down the window on Neji's side since he sat near the window and called out with all her might, "Oi! ITACHI-SAN!! YO!! IT'S YOUR BROTHER SASUKE, C'MERE!" she shouted across the street to a man about to get his BMW.

He looked over and saw her and chuckled as he made his way over to them. He took off his sunglasses and smirked as he looked inside the window to see a lot of people, except he didn't see a certain pink head that was covered by a hovering blonde. "Oh, Tenten! I thought my brother got a sex change! Haha, well- whoa, who's the pink head over there?" his heart beat with excitement as he thought of who it could be.

The 'pink head' pushed the hovering blonde that was Naruto back onto the seat to show her face to Itachi's, jade green eyes blazing with fury for being called 'pink head,' "Who you calling pink head, weasel?!" Sakura grinned as she glared at him, her smile kind but her eyes furious. Itachi widened his eyes and chuckled.

Everyone looked at Sakura in surprise, "You know Itachi?!" they all asked simultaneously, Sakura giggled and nodded, Itachi smirked before looking at them all, "Well I'm on way to the hospital to pick someone up so you kids just continue having your fun alright, and don't stay out too late, for Shina's sake!" Itachi mentioned his younger sister who bounced in her seat, her arms waving at him frantically, "See you later rascals!"

He gave them a two finger salute before walking to his car again. The car started again as Tenten rolled up the window after seeing the awed stares they were getting from the walkers outside. Sakura looked around to see everyone still staring at her, "What?" she asked dumbly. The girls plus Naruto shouted in unison, "How'd you know Itachi!"

Sakura smiled, "Oh, that?" she leaned further back into Sasuke who smirked a bit at her unconsciousness since she didn't even realize who she was sitting against, "Well Itachi and I met when I was a freshman in high school! I was going to Konoha Academy and he was a freshman college student as you all know, Itachi was looking for a leader singer for his band, Akatsuki, and he ended up accidentally seeing me in my school play and afterwards when I was in the auditorium singing a song I knew on the piano," Sakura giggled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're the girl Itachi tells me and Shina about everyday?" he asked rather emotionlessly. Sakura nodded again before looking outside the tinted windows. "Oh wow! I've never been to Konoha Downtown before! This reminds me so much of Sunset Boulevard!" Sakura exclaimed, once again, shocking the gang.

"You went to America?!"

Sakura looked at them before laughing aloud, "Well you guys sure don't know me much! My mom was a famous boutique owner! Of course I've been to the states! She takes me to a lot of places along with her to explore culture and different clothing in different countries! I especially liked Korea's and America's! My mom says I don't have a knack for fashion designing much, but I'd make a nice model," Ino's eyes lit up.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at his childhood friend's eyes shining with stars, "Ino, no, don't trouble Sakura," Ino ignored him though as she spoke vividly, "A model you say? Well Sakura-chan, guess what? My agency is looking for a new model you know? To pose for Tsunade's Secret! Do you wanna register? I'm on good terms with my manager so if you want to, then," Ino trailed off, her eyes shining hopefully.

Sakura looked at her, biting her bottom lip before Shina looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Oh come on, PLEASE Saku-nee-chan? It'll help you get recognized by the public more so you won't be hearing nasty rumors about you when you marry Sasu-nii!! Pretty please? I wanna see Saku-chan model and pose prettily!!" Shina whined, Ino high fived Shina who grinned.

Sakura looked at Shina as she thought over and over again, _'Don't fall for the eyes… don't fall for it… don't- oh!' _apparently her mouth betrayed her, "Ugh! And yet the Uchiha Dolly strikes again! Fine! Only if Ino-chan models too, right? I wanna be with Ino for every shoot!" Ino grinned as she and Shina squealed enthusiastically.

"It'll be done!" Ino grinned enthusiastically. Sakura smiled weakly, hoping it'll be like Ino said… she looked up in surprise when Sasuke placed his chin on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper, she blushed when his breath tickled her neck again. "Don't worry…" Sasuke smirked into her neck when he felt her whimper in her throat. He chuckled before leaning back again, pretending like nothing happened.

* * *

The group entered the club and Sakura was stunned when she saw a whole bunch of people looking up at the stage where someone was singing. Her eyes followed theirs and her vision nearly blurred when she saw who it was. _'__Tsu-Tsukasa!' _she immediately ditched the rest of the group as Sasuke called her back. He cursed when she disappeared into the crowd.

He involuntarily followed her trail into the crowd as the rest of the gang looked at them before going to catch a table. Sasuke cursed again as he looked around for a sign of pink, "Sakura!" he cried out, no answer, the speakers were too loud and all you could hear was the singer. He heard a scream as he looked around for her.

"Sakura!" he widened his eyes when he recognized the voice as hers. He pushed people out of the way now when he saw the singer was gone completely off the stage. "Sakura! Shit!" he growled before asking someone if they saw a girl with pink hair, the stranger pointed to the direction he last saw her. Sasuke didn't thank him as he ran.

* * *

Sakura ran away and tried to duck for cover under the crowd as she saw her ex singing on stage. She had a not so good past with him and didn't feel like making it any worse. She knew her hair was quite easy to spot. She was about to walk to the left side of the club when a strong arm pulled her against their chest.

She gasped as she looked up and widened her eyes when she saw who it was. Her eyes clouded with fear as a soft kindly voice spoke. His actions didn't mimic his tone though, "Why, Sakura-chan! How long has it been since we last saw each other?" he asked first as his hand trailed on and off her arm.

Sakura's breath hitched at her throat as she whimpered in fright, "Tsu… Tsuka… sa…" she felt tears form in her eyes when Tsukasa neared her and pinned her up against the wall, his hands on either sides of her head with one knee in between her legs. She nearly cried in shock when she felt one of his hands crawl up her shirt to trace her curves. "S-stop!"

Tsukasa didn't respond to her plea as he continued his doing before placing his mouth near hers to whisper something, "You know… you've grown since I last saw you… Sa-Ku-Ra…" Sakura cried before widening her eyes when she felt his hands tug at her bra. "No… no! NOO!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!" she managed to scream.

Tsukasa growled as he slapped her, Sakura widened her eyes in shock and groaned before glaring at Tsukasa, "I'm not 15 anymore Tsukasa! I don't love you anymore and I'm no fucking fan girl ok!?" Sakura shouted before throwing a punch at him. Tsukasa got caught in surprise as he stumbled back.

"You bitch!" he growled when he felt his nearly broken nose. "Take this!" he was about to land a kick on her when a hand not Sakura's grabbed his leg and twirled him around before slamming him onto the floor. Tsukasa groaned before opening his eyes to meet crimson red ones. He widened his eyes, "U-Uchiha S-S-Sasuke?" he stuttered as he crawled back on the floor.

-Insert the melody 'Galaxia's Locket' here for more real effects-

Sakura hiccupped as tears stained her face, Sasuke looked at Sakura and back at Tsukasa before growling loudly, "YOU! NEVER touch what's MINE! NEVER touch her AGAIN! If I see your face around her, I'll kill you!" Sasuke snarled before landing one more kick on Tsukasa, Tsukasa groaned as he coughed up some blood.

Sakura whimpered as she touched his elbow gently, "Sasuke-kun… let him go… please…" Sasuke's eyes turned back to a cool onyx as his face softened up at the sound of Sakura's voice, "Onegai… yamete… let him go…" Sakura whispered once more. Sasuke froze for a second before heaving heavily.

He kicked Tsukasa one more time before growling out, "Go. Go before I kill you." Tsukasa didn't comply immediately, his face was bruised but he still had the knack to ask him, "What are you to her, Uchiha?" Tsukasa groaned. He stood up and he got a feeling Sasuke wasn't going to reply and started walking, until he neared his entrance, he heard a reply. "I'm her fiancé." Tsukasa's body visibly flinched before he laughed and nodded and walked away.

Sasuke watched until he went before looking back to Sakura, the pink haired girl was curled up in a ball on the ground, he leaned down on one knee before taking her hands and cupping them in his, "Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her carefully. He felt movement as she uncurled herself to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I.. I was so… s-scared… S-Sasuke-kun! I was so scared! He… he tried to…" Sakura hiccupped again as she took a deep breath only to release it when she let out a sob. Sasuke hugged her tightly as he rubbed his hands up and down her hair. "It's ok Sakura… it's gonna be ok… he's gone, you won't see him again,"

Sakura looked at him, her eyes were half open and her breathing was slightly irregular from the shock, "Sasuke-kun… keep me safe…" she murmured as she leaned back into his hug. Sasuke was still as he felt her wet his shirt slightly, "I… I… I can't promise you that… Sakura…" no matter even if he wanted to, he knew he won't. Because next time… the person to hurt her… might be him.

Sakura smiled weakly as she sniffed silently, "I know you can't… but I…" she looked up at him again as her half lidded eyes closed slightly, her lashes fluttered once before Sasuke felt her mouth overcome his. He stayed still for a bit before responding to her. Sakura smiled as he did. "Arigato…"

_'Because one kiss from you keeps me warm for one lifetime…'_

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Fluffy scene much? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just couldn't help but put in the scene between Tsukasa and Sakura, I know it's a pretty old idea, ex meets girl… ex tries to hurt girl… new boy saves girl… mushy scene occurs afterwards, in other words, the Damsel in Distress play.**

**But really, to clear things up, they are not in love yet alright? They're just sort of connecting to each other and something just **clicks **between them so they sort of well… yeah, you get me? So anyways, once again I loved the reviews from the last chapter! I hope you'll review again ok you guys? I really loved your reviews and once again, great guessing to the people that guessed it right!**

**It is Itachi:D Please review? X-X**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****Guess what? I own Naruto! … … … Ok you caught me! I don't! Is that a crime? Is dreaming a crime now?!?! X-X **

**CHAPTER ****6**

_"I.. I was so… s-scared… S-Sasuke-kun! I was so scared! He… he tried to…" Sakura hiccupped again as she took a deep breath only to release it when she let out a sob. Sasuke hugged her tightly as he rubbed his hands up and down her hair. "It's ok Sakura… it's gonna be ok… he's gone, you won't see him again," _

_Sakura looked at him, her eyes were half open and her breathing was slightly irregular from the shock, "Sasuke-kun… keep me safe…" she murmured as she leaned back into his hug. Sasuke was still as he felt her wet his shirt slightly, "I… I… I can't promise you that… Sakura…" no matter even if he wanted to, he knew he won't. Because next time… the person to hurt her… might be him._

_Sakura smiled weakly as she sniffed silently, "I know you can't… but I…" she looked up at him again as her half lidded eyes closed slightly, her lashes fluttered once before Sasuke felt her mouth overcome his. He stayed still for a bit before responding to her. Sakura smiled as he did. "Arigato…"_

_'Because one kiss from you keeps me warm for one lifetime…'_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she laid down on the bed, quietly remembering what had happened at the club a few hours ago. Sasuke had told the others he would leave with her first and they had agreed, Shina went home as well, scared for Sakura. The little girl questioned Sakura for nearly 2 whole hours before Sasuke dismissed her for Sakura to rest. 

Sakura heard a knock on her door and groaned before walking over to open it, she suddenly faced with a hand that held something shiny in it. She looked up to meet Sasuke's stoic face and blushed when she remembered their kiss earlier, "I-!" he cut her off when he took her hands to drop the thing into her hand, "You dropped it earlier, and…" Sasuke leaned down to place a soft peck on her lips. "Oyasumi,"

Before Sakura could say something, he had disappeared like the wind. Sakura looked around for him before hearing a soft noise that indicated someone had just closed their door. She smiled softly, giggling before closing her own door. She leaned against the door and opened her hand to reveal something shiny. She gasped, "This… isn't… mine…" she managed to whisper as she looked at the object.

It was a ring that consisted of a silver band with a pink amethyst stone cherry blossom on it with two emerald ornate leaves on it as well, two small diamonds were encrusted onto either sides of the two leaves that was on either sides of the cherry blossom. Her breath hitched in her throat when she looked inside the band to see two words engraved inside the band.

_Uchiha Sakura_

She smiled before realizing it was Sasuke's own way of proposing to her to make her job official. She smiled before slipping the ring onto her left ring finger.

Yup, it was now truly official.

Haruno Sakura is Uchiha Sasuke's soon-to-be wife until one or the other feels a need to divorce, in other words, Sasuke fires her or Sakura quits.

* * *

Shina smiled as she looked at Sachi carefully. The little boy was asleep in his small bed in the room beside Sakura's, she tucked a loose strand of hair that grew long enough to reach his eyes behind his ear as she covered him up with the blanket softly. Sachi was now her little nephew. She was an aunt, even if not by direct blood. 

She sighed as she sat down on one of the sofas in the room as her thoughts led her off to wondering, _'Sakura is a hired wife… this is just a job to her… and maybe to Sasuke-nii-chan as well… so that means… Sachi-chan will never actually have a real mother… Sachi-chan…' _Shina looked about the room.

Tears formed at her eyes as she thought of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship,_ 'If only… Sakura-chan knew that this is just…'_

* * *

Gaara widened his eyes when he bumped into someone as he walked out of the Sabaku Corps. Building. His mannerism side kicked in as he immediately lent a hand to the stranger he had walked into. The stranger looked up at him and he felt himself immediately drowning in beautiful amber pools. 

She had beautiful wavy hair that reached her knees, her hair color started as a deep golden blonde at first before changing into darker shades like red orange to auburn until it finally reached to the last part of her hair which was a light brown color. Light lavender eye shadow brought out her beautiful amber eyes. (Sort of like Galaxia's true form in Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars)

"Gomen, Ojou-san, I shouldn't have rudely bumped into you like that," Gaara murmured humbly, his tone quite dull though. He saw the woman smile and he nearly felt himself melt, not really understanding why he was acting like this. She gazed into his own jade green eyes and smiled warmly as she spoke.

"No worries, Gaara-san! I've heard about you from my cousin! Well, what's up? My name is Uzumaki Aijou!" Aijou smiled up at Gaara as she bowed her head a bit, "Well I have to go now! It was nice seeing you Gaara-san, ask Naruto for my number so we could talk sometime," she was smiling as she said this but as she brushed past him she whispered something that he couldn't believe.

_"Sakura and Sasuke… will break apart because of __**him**__…"_

* * *

Sasuke looked into Fugaku's eyes as the elder man looked at him carefully, "Sasuke. I have heard from Shina that you are taking our plan quite well, correct?" Sasuke didn't answer him, Fugaku continued, "Well I must remind you that she is just an object to you alright? Your acting has gone smoothly, but remember. Do not fall in love with her." Fugaku took a sip from his tea cup. 

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Fugaku, "Fall in love with her? That is a ridiculous idea Otou-sama. If I do my part, you have to remember to do yours, Okaa-sama is near bed-sick, your role as her husband is diminishing quickly. If you don't warm up to Okaa-sama again, someone will take her away from you," he was just about to leave until he placed a letter onto the table beside him.

He turned his head back to face Fugaku, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Sanji sent her that letter, I suppose it'll be a good idea if you read it beforehand," Sasuke chuckled when he saw Fugaku's face, white as a ghost's. "Have a good night Otou-sama," his voice carried no emotion however, as he said this.

Fugaku looked at the letter hesitantly and waited until Sasuke shut the door before touching it slightly, his eyes darkened as he picked the letter up and tore off the envelope. He nastily took out the letter and read it to himself silently. His eyes widened inch by inch as he read the letter, he pounded his hand onto the table, causing the tea cup sitting on it to fall and crack. _'What insolence! Has Mikoto no shame?!'_

_Dear My Beloved Mikoto, _

_It's Sanji that is writing this to you __my dear, as time goes by, I cannot stop thinking of you. Has Fugaku done anything to harm you? If he has, please tell me. I have heard from one of your servants the other day that you are ridden bed sick. I hope you do get better, and Mikoto, do not forget out plans next week. Don't let him know._

_Your Love,_

_Sanji _

Fugaku growled loudly as he tore the letter apart. His footsteps were near stomps as he stood up and walked heavily to his bedroom.

* * *

Sakura grinned widely as she stepped out of her room for a bit, her eyes brightened even more when she saw Sasuke making way to his room. She frowned though, when she saw the unhappy look on his face. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she walked up to him, her hand gently touched his elbow, "What's wrong? Ah!" 

-Slap!-

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand forcefully slap away the hand on his elbow. He sent her a hard look, his eyes stony and colder than ever before, "Don't touch me," he growled out before walking into his room to slam the door shut. Sakura was stunned as she stayed in the same spot. She finally walked away to her room, her hair covering the front of her face as she bowed her head down.

The door closed as Shina revealed herself from behind the wall. She held a look of sadness as she replayed the scene between the two in her mind. _'Onii-chan…'_ she thought before knocking on her brother's door. To her surprise, it flew open, showing a red-eyed Sasuke. "What?!" he shouted, Shina felt tears form at her eyes when she saw her brother like this.

Sasuke widened his eyes as Shina took a few steps backwards, he reached out to her, "Shina, no, I'm sorry! I-!" he was cut off though when Shina ran away, down the hallway, and finally, into her room where she slammed her own door closed. Sasuke punched the wall near him, causing his knuckles to hurt as a small dent appeared on the wall.

* * *

Sakura grasped her hand as she leaned against the door dejectedly, _'Why is he…?' _she couldn't figure it out, but as she looked at the ring on her finger. She felt herself hurt even more, _'Sasuke-kun…' _she needed to get this freeload off of her. She took out her cell phone as she searched her contact list. 

She smiled when she found who she was looking for. She pressed dial and waited a few minutes before a groggy voice answered her, she felt slightly guilty, "Ano… Naruto-san? Iie, it's Sakura… I hope I didn't wake you up," Sakura smiled when she suddenly heard a burst of energy in Naruto's voice. "Hai, I needed to talk to someone, I hope you don't mind, hai, that's fine, I'll meet you there,"

She sighed as she hung up and walked to her closet. She opened it to grab a black form fitting knee long skirt, white frilly blouse, black coat that covered her outfit underneath, and placed on some black boots. She brushed her hair once before grabbing her purse and leaving out the door. She suddenly felt so alone as she remembered Misae was still under the maid's care for the day.

The hallway was so quiet.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto leaning against his car. He was currently wearing some faded jeans, black vans, and an orange t-shirt, he had a dog-tag necklace on and a brown leather wristband. He smiled as he saw Sakura walk down the stony steps of the beach. He ran over to help her down so she wouldn't fall. "Hey Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura smiled at Naruto as she greeted him back, "Hey yourself, thanks for coming, I really needed to let loose," Sakura whispered as she and Naruto sat down on the sand of the beach. Naruto smiled as a small blush formed on his cheeks, "No need to say thanks Sakura-chan! We're… friends, right?" she didn't notice Naruto's face fall a little when he mentioned 'friends.'

"So Sakura-chan, what's up? I mean, did something happen?" Naruto asked as he saw her face the ocean. Sakura sighed as she nodded calmly. Naruto suddenly felt protective, "Who made you sad Sakura-chan?! I'll beat him up for you!" Naruto proclaimed as he saw Sakura smile a bit. Sakura giggled.

She looked at him once before returning her gaze to the ocean, "Sasuke did! Uchiha Sasuke did! UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as her voice faded into the ocean waters. Naruto laughed before grinning widely, "Well I can't really beat up your fiancé, so for now, let's pretend the water is Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, Sakura looked at him curiously.

He smirked at her before picking up a rock, he threw it and it skipped twice into the water, "Hah! Beat that teme! I just skipped a rock on your face!" Sakura laughed before picking up a rock herself and threw it, it didn't skip but the force was rather hard as some water jumped up when the rock made a noise when it sunk into the water.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU STUPID MOODY MAN!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A QUEEN AND THEN JUST BITCH SLAP ME TO COME BACK TO REALITY!! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME THINK YOU'RE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!!!" Sakura shouted loudly as she threw another rock.

Naruto grinned as she shouted her stress out, he did the same as he looked at the water, "I HATE YOU TOO UCHIHA SASUKE!! FOR ALWAYS THINKING YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!! WELL GUESS WHAT TEME?! YOU JUST DID AN UNFORGIVABLE CRIME!! DON'T HURT A LADY YOU IDIOT!!" Naruto shouted, Sakura's laugh filled the place and Naruto found it contagious as he too bursted out laughing.

Sakura smiled as the two continued laughing and joking around with each other.

_'Why does every one of my thoughts lead up to you… Uchiha Sasuke? Have you made that big of an impact in my life already in only 4 days?' _Sakura felt her smile droop a little before her eyes closed on her, her head automatically fell on Naruto's shoulder as she sighed before drifting off to sleep unconsciously.

Naruto widened his eyes when he felt pressure on his shoulders and looked over to see Sakura sleeping, he smiled a bit as he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, he looked back at the ocean as he threw one more rock and said the last thing he hated about Sasuke.

"Why do you… always have the woman… I love?"

* * *

**Ok, sorry for those who didn't exactly want a Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto love triangle, but it's just… Sasuke can be the biggest bastard on Earth sometimes and Sakura needs someone to love her, something Sasuke can't do for now. But anyways, I'm really sorry if some of you think the drama is rising up too quickly, but if you read the genre labeling, you'll see Romance/Drama ok?**

**And if you have more questions on why I'm being so dramatic, it's because I've been watching K-Dramas for the past months nonstop and I'm a total tear-jerker when watching them. It's just SO sad!!! T-T And I just watched one of my favorite Mandy Moore films, A Walk To Remember!! So sad!! TT-TT**

**Anyways, I know the earlier chapters about Sakura's relationship with her mom and dad is sort of confusing so I'll make it clear. Yes, Sakura's mom did have a lot of money and she lent some to Sakura when she went to the states, but really, at that time, she barely had any money left because Sakura's father had stolen/cheated most of it off of her. Sakura hates her dad but really loved her mom. If there are any more questions, just ask and I'll send a reply to you:) **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and let me remind you your reward for reviewing is a fast update!! Ugh, I can't believe my three-day-weekend is almost gone! Well, if you guys do review, then maybe I can get in two more chapters before the weekend's over! ;) So review please!!**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****Guess what? I own Naruto! … … … Ok you caught me! I don't! Is that a crime? Is dreaming a crime now?!?! X-X **

**CHAPTER ****7**

_Sakura smiled as the two continued laughing and joking around with each other. _

_'Why does every one of my thoughts lead up to you… Uchiha Sasuke? Have you made that big of an impact in my life already in only 4 days?' Sakura felt her smile droop a little before her eyes closed on her, her head automatically fell on Naruto's shoulder as she sighed before drifting off to sleep unconsciously._

_Naruto widened his eyes when he felt pressure on his shoulders and looked over to see Sakura sleeping, he smiled a bit as he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, he looked back at the ocean as he threw one more rock and said the last thing he hated about Sasuke._

_"Why do you… always have the woman… I love?"_

* * *

Sakura smiled as she got up from her bed, remembering last night's events with Naruto and Sasuke. The good ones and the bad ones. She sighed, refreshed before entering her bathroom and turning on the shower. She twirled around once before clasping her hands and smiling widely, "Wha! Domo Kami-sama for granting me the bestest friend ever! Uzumaki Naruto!" she laughed.

She sighed before pulling the curtains close and entering the showering. She hummed a soft tune as she scrubbed off imaginary dust off her flawless body and proceeded to wash her hair with shampoo and afterwards, conditioner. She finished up and got out of the shower.

She put on a black camisole, white unbuttoned jean jacket on top, and a knee long flowy skirt with two layers: the first layer was a plain black while the layer on top was just flower printed purple lace. She had on a pair of black heeled boots that ended a couple inches below her skirt.

She blow dried her hair and did her hair in two braids that rested on her shoulders and clipped back her bangs on top of her head to form a slight poof. She smiled and looked at the dog tag Naruto had given her. It was a silver chain with a shining dog tag that had a hollow space forming a bunny rabbit with the words I ♥ My and then the hollow space of the bunny rabbit was beneath, meaning, 'I love my bunny rabbit.' There were two sides but it was the same thing on each side except one side was orange while the other was pink.

Sakura giggled before placing it on, fingering the dog tag as she allowed the orange side of the dog tag to be facing forward. She sighed and as she leaned against the sink, her hands still wrapped around the tag, _'Should I talk to Sasuke?'_ a thought entered her mind before a decision was quickly formed. "Alright."

* * *

She hesitantly knocked on his door, hoping he was awake now and the door opened, slightly gentler this time then last night. He looked at her, his face calm and serene now, "Did you need something, Sakura?" his face was relaxed now that is was a new day and he held no sign that said he remembered anything last night.

Now Sakura fought an inner battle with her mind as she thought of what to do, should she remind him or not? _'If I do though… but if I don't then… maybe I should… but then again-!' __**'JUST DO IT! MY KAMI!'**__ 'Ah! Where have you been for ages long who knows?!' __**'Shannaro! I only come out when I need to so listen to me now!' **_

Sakura nodded as a sense of determination overwhelmed her and she looked Sasuke straight in the eye, "S-Sasuke-kun! I… I need to talk to you!" Sakura nearly shouted as she snapped her eyes shut after she said it. Sasuke only continued to stare at her before nodding, opening the door a little wider for her to enter.

She gulped before nodding her thank you and entering with hesitance in every step she made. She visibly winced when she heard the door close. "S-Sasuke-kun I-!" she was cut off yet again when she suddenly was pinned to the door. She widened her eyes to find Sasuke's face away from hers a couple inches.

He wasn't smiling or smirking or frowning or anything for that matter. He was just… well, Sasuke. His voice was velvety and a little cracked since he probably just woke up an hour or so ago, "Sakura, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to, something just sort of… came over me, you understand don't you?" he asked her, focusing on her eyes only.

Sakura could only nod robotically before a blush crept up to her cheeks and she pushed him gently away on the chest, "W-Well! Now that that's over with, ehehe… let's go get some breakfast later? Hehe… heh?" she giggled nervously as her hand fingered the doorknob. He didn't reply and for a moment she thought he was going to say no.

"Alright, meet you at the front doors at 9:30. Oh, and good morning," he smirked at her as she blushed deeper and walked out of his room. Oh how much he loved seeing her blush bright red- he didn't really know, actually.

* * *

Sakura sighed as the two sat down on their chairs facing opposite each other. The waiter handed them a menu that Sakura thanked him for while Sasuke merely flipped it open to look through the contents. Sakura did the same except she took a small glance at him hesitantly first before looking at her own menu. _'What's this feeling? Why am I so… nervous around him?'_

Sasuke set down his menu and smirked at her, "Are you finished reading through?" she blushed when she saw his eyes dance with amusement at her discomfort, she growled inside as she suddenly felt a wave of courage sweep through her. Her eyes blazed hard with determination but that seemed to amuse him even more.

She looked away with a sense of grace washing over her, her eyes held a sense of maturity now as the tone of her voice sparked a blazing feeling within him. "Hmph! Of course, what do you think, I can't even read through a simple menu in a few minutes?! Psh… Uchiha and their prides…" Sakura mumbled the last part to herself.

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks once again when she felt a long finger lift up her chin, she couldn't help but think of them as _'Artist hands…'_ Sasuke feigned a look of guilt as he spoke, she didn't look at him, scared he would see her weakness, "Now, now, Sakura, are you like this because of last night because I'm sure I said I was sorry, unless there's a way… you want me to say sorry in?" he smirked.

Sakura felt her breath hitched at her throat when his lone finger trailed down her throat, near the hem of her shirt as he rubbed the flesh there, she suddenly pulled away and looked away, "I-I… don't try to take advantage of me like this Uchiha!" Sakura nearly shouted, the restaurant's customers looked over at them, Sakura flushed and bowed her head in apology, they sent the couple amused looks before returning to their food.

Sakura winced as she glared at Sasuke, "Don't do that! Stop patronizing me, really!" Sakura warned before pouting. Sasuke chuckled as the waiter walked over to them. He sent a 'look' in Sakura's direction, a certain look that made Sasuke burn inside. "Well then, are you two ready to order?" Sakura gave him a glum nod.

He smirked at Sasuke, giving him a challenging look, Sasuke glared in his direction, he seemed unfazed by it. The waiter had brown hair and sapphire eyes. His name tag read- "Kouiji-san?" Sakura called out with a smile, Kouiji smiled in her direction as she weakly smiled back, "Um, a clam chowder and mash potatoes please. And some orange juice is fine," Sakura smiled at him.

He sent a dazzling smile her way, forcing a small tint of red onto her cheeks. Sasuke growled inwardly as he watched the interaction, Kouiji then turned to Sasuke, his smile replaced with a bitter and boring look, "What she wants, I'll have," Sasuke managed to snarl out, Kouiji merely nodded before turning around, winking at Sakura.

The rest of the waiting was quiet as Sakura could only stay silent under Sasuke's hard gaze, Kouiji came back a moment later with orange juice, Sasuke sensed something and he could only widen his eyes when Kouiji (purposely) spilled the orange juice on Sakura's shirt, Sakura widened her eyes and gasped.

Kouiji pretended to be surprised as well and gasped, "I'm so sorry miss! Please, let me help you with that!" and that was enough for Sasuke to snap as he saw Kouiji wipe away the orange juice on her shirt which was near… _that _place. He growled and snarled as he walked over to Sakura's side and threw Kouiji off of her.

Sakura widened her eyes as Kouiji flew into the table beside them, Sasuke glared at him, his eyes glowing bright red, "Get away from her! I'll do it myself!" Sasuke scowled as he lifted Sakura into his arms and walked to the restrooms. The customers stared at the scene in fascination and took one look at Kouiji before bursting out laughing. Kouiji growled as he was left in his embarrassment.

* * *

"S-Sasuke! What are you-!? Put me down! That's the WOMEN'S restroom you moron!!" Sakura cried out, Sasuke didn't care as he kicked the door open and glared at all the other women in the restroom, "OUT, NOW!" he growled and that was all it took for them to scurry out of the restroom. Sakura widened her eyes as the door behind them closed and Sasuke set her on the counter like a little girl.

He handed her some paper towels as she nodded her thanks and began wiping off the juice on her shirt. She finished and threw the paper towels away as she looked at Sasuke who was staring at her the whole entire time, she blushed before crying out in annoyance, "W-What are you looking- mmph!"

She was cut off when Sasuke slammed her against the mirror behind her and even at her high height on the counter, he managed to be level headed with her. _'Did he get tall-!' _once again, she couldn't finish her thought as she felt his lips press themselves upon hers. She widened her eyes in shock and he growled for her to respond.

She gasped when his hands wrapped themselves a little too tightly around her waist, he took the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She slowly felt her eyes close as she responded to him, their tongues dancing with one another. She moaned as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck before trailing back up her neck, leading to her lips and capturing them again. "S-Sasuke-kun…" she groaned out as he pinned her further against the mirror.

Sasuke slipped his hand into her hair as his fingers ran through the soft, silky hair, pulling off the hair ties that held her braids. Sakura did the same with him, she moaned once more and the two were suddenly interrupted as a woman opened the door to the restroom to meet a quite… _intimate_ sight. Sakura groaned and tried to pull Sasuke away but he only grunted in defiance.

She gasped but managed to ground out a small word as he pulled a millimeter away from her lips, "Someone…" he reluctantly pulled away and grunted in annoyance before turning around to glare at the woman. The woman blushed and was about to turn away when Sakura jumped off the counter, and smiled at her, her face still red from the previous event.

"G-Gomenasai!" she laughed nervously before sending a quick glare towards Sasuke and pulled him out of the restroom.

* * *

The two had paid their bill and left the restaurant after that… refreshing encounter. Sakura blushed as she looked away, "What… what did you do that for?" she asked in a small shy voice, she suddenly felt her face being turned so her emerald eyes looked up into Sasuke's own onyx orbs. She blushed.

He smirked as he replied, "Because… that means you're my fiancée, _boy magnet,_" Sasuke snickered as her face flamed at the nickname. She bonked him on the head, "BAKA SASUKE!" he winced before wrapping an arm around her waist, "It's supposed to be a compliment," he smirked as her face flushed, realizing her mistake.

She shyly looked at him, "But really… you don't even love me so what's the point…?" this time, he didn't answer her, but simply took her to the parking lot. Sakura felt slightly hurt but tried to cover up her question by asking, "Where are going now?!" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her and smirked before looking back to the road in front of them.

"We're going to arrange our wedding plans,"

Sakura widened her eyes, _'Wedding… plans?' _she never thought they'd have a REAL wedding…

Sasuke took the smallest of glimpses at Sakura before a thought entered his mind.

_'I couldn't really be… falling for her, could I?'_

This was just an act, he was just faking everything…

Right?

* * *

**OMG! Things are heating up between the two! Well, this chapter is dedicated mostly to our main coupling of course, Sasuke and Sakura! And for those that are asking if this will turn out to be a NaruSaku, NO! Of course NOT! Sasuke and Sakura are like my main line! Sure, I like Sakura with Neji and Gaara and stuff too, but really, the labeling of the main characters on top say SASUKE U. and SAKURA H. **

**Of COURSE it's a SasuSaku!! Well, anyways, just wanted to clarify for you all and yes, Naruto is there to make things juicier and later, Hinata, -winks.- **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews again! Hope you review please!! It boosts my updating speed:D**

_Lots of love, _

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****Sighs... must I really say it? **

**CHAPTER ****8**

_She shyly looked at him, "But really… you don't even love me so what's the point…?" this time, he didn't answer her, but simply took her to the parking lot. Sakura felt slightly hurt but tried to cover up her question by asking, "Where are going now?!" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her and smirked before looking back to the road in front of them. _

_"We're going to arrange our wedding plans," _

_Sakura widened her eyes, 'Wedding… plans?' she never thought they'd have a REAL wedding…_

_Sasuke took the smallest of glimpses at Sakura before a thought entered his mind. _

_'I couldn't really be… falling for her, could I?'_

_This was just an act, he was just faking everything…_

_Right?_

* * *

_"NARUTO!" _

_Sasuke shouted in anguish as he landed a punch to the man in front of him. The man that was supposed to be his best friend. _

_"YOU KNOW I LOVED HER!"_

_Naruto groaned as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. He glared at Sasuke, his own eyes turning crimson._

_"YOU NEVER CHERISHED HER SO I'M ONLY DOING WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!"_

_Sasuke growled as he kicked Naruto in the shin. Naruto spat out some blood as he breathed heavily._

_"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!"_

_Naruto chuckled, but didn't respond._

_"I WAS WILLING TO GIVE HER THE WORLD!"_

_"YOU WERE ONLY ACTING EVERYTHING YOU DID!" _

Sakura widened her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she replayed the dream over and over in her head. "Sasuke-kun?" she blushed as she remembered in the dream that she had a baby. "Naruto? A-Acting…?" Sakura whispered to confirm her dream she just had.

She was interrupted as she heard someone talk, "Naruto? Saku-nee-chan, are you ok? Sleep well? Do you need anything?" Shina asked as she peered her head into Sakura's room. Sakura looked up at her in surprise, Shina smiled slightly before walking into her room, in her arms was Sachi. Sakura smiled as she saw the little boy.

Shina sat down beside Sakura on the bed as she laid Sachi gently on it as well, "I never noticed but… Sachi-kun looks exactly like Sasuke-kun now that I look at him… they have the same hair and eye color, but…" she saved the last part as a thought to herself. _'Sachi holds the innocence that Sasuke doesn't have…'_

Shina smiled as she tucked away a loose strand of hair behind Sachi's ear, "Hai… Sachi-chan is an Uchiha child so it's only common he receives our traits. Sakura-chan, you have to remember, that Sachi is your kid now. He's your baby boy and he loves you so please, don't leave him… or his father… no matter what happens," Shina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura widened her own eyes as she looked at the girl that was always grinning and joking and now she's… begging? "Shina, what do you mean? What could Sasuke possibly do to make me hate him more than I already have?" Sakura kidded as her voice held a sense of humor in it. Shina, for once, didn't laugh at her weak try of breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Shina took Sakura's hand in hers before looking deeply into Sakura's jade green orbs, "You have to promise me, no matter what happens, you'll stick together with Sasuke-onii-chan. You have to promise me _no matter what_, you'll take Sachi in as your own baby boy, as your own child and raise him up to be **your** kid. Sasu-nii has his moments where he's incredibly stupid, but really… he doesn't know what love is," Shina smiled bitterly.

Sakura blinked, wow. It was hard to think that this girl in front of her was only a 12 year old. Sakura smiled before hugging Shina tightly, "I promise you, yakusoku, no matter what, I'll love them," Shina breathed before smiling. Sakura brought Sachi into her arms and planted a kiss on his forehead, "After all, no mother could watch their child live in pain," Sakura smiled.

Her eyebrows furrowed though, as she remembered her dream.

_'What did he mean by Sasuke acting?' _

* * *

Aijou smiled at the girl in front of her as the two had tea together. The girl had long waist length bleach blonde hair that was slightly curvy along with bangs cut straight across and beautiful deep cerulean eyes. She was, in one word, cute. Aijou looked at her as she spoke, "So you are his sister, correct, Aijou-chan?"

Aijou used a soft tone considering how outspoken 'Aijou' seemed, the girl looked to be about 13 or 12. Other Aijou nodded as she spoke in a small voice, "Naruto-nii-chama…" she whispered softly. The err… first Aijou looked at the other Aijou and smiled as she placed a hand on the second Aijou's head.

"Domo, Aijou-chan, for letting me borrow your identity, but it's time I go back to France," fake Aijou said before standing up. Real Aijou looked at her before smiling slightly, "Rosette-san… good luck, in finding him, your own brother…" Aijou smiled at her. Rosette smiled at Aijou before patting her head affectionately.

"Looks like I'm back to Rosette now, tell Naruto-onii-san that… he was a great older brother, ne, Aijou-chan?" Rosette asked quietly. Aijou smiled and nodded as she planted a peck on Rosette's cheek. "Hai, Rosette-chan, sayonara," Rosette smiled, saying the same to her before white wings spread out behind her as she disappeared, leaving a single feather on the chair.

Aijou looked at her empty spot.

_'Rosette-chan…'_

**(I know most of you are confused so when you're done reading the chapter, just read my notes at the end and I'll explain, ok?)**

* * *

Naruto stared at the mirror as he looked at himself in hatred. He was loving someone that he knew didn't belong to him. He knew she was getting married and yet, here he was, wanting to hurl himself at her. He hated himself so much right now. Just as he was about to raise a hand to slap himself across the cheek, a smaller hand stopped his.

The hand was soft and the nails were polished white, he looked down in surprise when he saw Aijou, "Aijou-chan?" Aijou looked at him sadly, knowing that he didn't remember Rosette since she erased all memory of herself as 'Aijou' from him. Now, the real Aijou looked up at him, standing in her 5'3'' stature while he at 5'11''.

She hugged his waist tightly as she closed her eyes, "Onii-chama… I missed you…" she whispered as tears wetted his shirt. Naruto widened his eyes before smiling softly and hugging her back, "Silly Imouto… you saw me just this morning, what are you talking about?" he obviously remembered his encounter with Rosette this morning as encountering Aijou.

Aijou didn't reply as she let a final, lone teardrop fall onto the ground. _'Rosette-chan is gone… Sakura and Sasuke needs to be warned of what will happen later on… they have to be… because of… __**him.**__' _

* * *

Sasuke got a drink of water and walked back to his room when he saw that Shina and Sachi's rooms were empty. He widened his eyes and opened Sakura's room's door to check and quite a sight greeted his eyes, Sakura and Shina were sleeping quietly with Sachi in between them, curled up in the bed.

He smirked as he got out his cell phone and took a picture of them.

_'Maybe… for once, I can feel like I have the family I wanted…'_

He didn't know why, but his head started planning for a family day out tomorrow, just him, Shina, Sakura, and… his son, Sachi. He knew it was an act, but maybe he was just acting about acting. Maybe… he's really developing feelings for this… this _bond _between him and Sakura. For what purpose he's actually thinking of this for, he didn't really know.

But the fact that his blood boiled when he saw her with another man was a good enough reason for him to say that she's something in his heart. He didn't know what, but he knew she was slowly gaining a special place in an empty spot in his heart, and for this reason, he was slightly scared.

Scared of what he might do to her in the future.

Scared of the fact that he'll hurt her.

Sooner or later.

* * *

Fugaku looked at Mikoto as she stared at the ground guiltily, "I wasn't going to run away with him… you know that I love you and this family too much, far too much to leave to go anywhere… and I haven't even seen Sakura-chan yet so please don't expect me to be so heartless, Fugaku-kun," Mikoto whispered.

Fugaku didn't reply until a few minutes afterwards when tears started falling on the floor, "How could I trust you? This is nearly the 6th letter he's sent you with thoughts of eloping! Mikoto, my faith in you is dropping day by day, give me one good reason why I should put up with this anymore!" Fugaku's gaze was hard.

Mikoto shook her head as she looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly with the moon outside their window, "Fugaku… don't you get it? I love you… there's no one in this world that could replace you or this family, you all are my main priority, Sasuke, Shina, and Itachi are enough to prove it." Mikoto said quietly.

Fugaku stayed quiet.

-BANG!-

Mikoto and Fugaku widened their eyes as something shot passed their window, causing it to shatter in glass pieces until they saw what the cause of it was.

A bullet.

And what's worse, was that it had **his **initials on it.

O.O.

* * *

**I know this chapter is very confusing so I'll clarify Rosette and Aijou's relationship with Naruto a bit below alright? I know this is random why I have so many OOC but Rosette is never coming back for a while and Aijou is going to play a crucial part in this story as sort of Naruto's guider and she might even help pull Sasuke and Sakura together.**

**Ok well, first of all, the Aijou in chapter 6 is actually Rosette, so in this chapter, the first Aijou printed in that scene is actually Rosette, alright? The girl I explained about in this chapter with her looks and stuff is the real Aijou, Naruto's sister. Rosette was just borrowing her identity for a reason you'll find out later.**

**I know it's quite a messy web but this chapter will lead up to some of the most important chapters in this story, ok? I really need these first few chapters to start up into the main part of this story. The genres of this story are labeled Romance/Drama up top but it's really three genres, Romance/Drama/and Action. **

**I wanted to tell you that Rosette is sort of like a holy character, a spirit mostly which makes this story even weirder by the minute in my dictionary. I'm sorry this was a messy and confusing chapter, let me know if you have any questions about this or if you're still confused, ok? **

**I want my readers to fully understand everything before I move on or else you guys will just be like, 'what' later on because it gets more knotty as the story continues. I'm planning on making this story really long to about 30 or 40 so chapters so be pre****pared and I hope all of my readers right now will stick with me and encourage me with your reviews, please.**

**I know that this isn't one of the better stories you've read and all, but I'm trying best what not with school going on and stuff. I want to give a big thank you to the people that have been sticking with me since chapter 1, I really appreciate it, and if you've reviewed since chapter 1 all to now, then very big thank yous because you guys have made a large support to me so I could update.**

**Yeah, yeah, you think this is getting boring and cheesy, but hey! Every author has their moments:P **

**Well, next chapter will be a short flick on Rosette, Aijou, and Naruto's relationship and past to better help you guys understand, it's gonna be labeled **_**The Knot Between Them **_**, not chapter 9 or whatever, so just wanted to let you know!! **

**Hope you review again and thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me last time, again, fantastic! Let's shoot for 20 more reviews, I only got 16 for the last chapter so let's try to make it 20 or more this time, ne:D (I'm hoping to get to/passed 200 by chapter 10!!) **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	10. The Knot Between Them & Chapter 9

_**The Knot Between Them **_

_She was 7 at that time when she stood at the swings by herself, with no friends near her whatsoever. All she could hear were snide remarks as she sat on a swing and began lifting her legs back and forth in a slow motion. "I heard she's his sister!" "Wha! You mean that Uzumaki kid?" "Yeah! What more is that, her name means sadness!" "Wow! Pity much?!" "Haha!"_

_She only sat there with her bangs covering her eyes as silent tears fell down her cheeks. 'I'm a big girl now right? I shouldn't cry! Big girls don't cry! Onii-chama will be worried if I cry… demo…' she remembered their comments on her as she continued letting tears flow right down to the ground. _

_She was about to get off the swing when she heard rustling and she looked up in surprise when a girl took a seat on the swing beside her, the girl was really pretty with her golden auburn hair and amber eyes, she didn't look Japanese from what Aijou could tell. She had an accent too, as she spoke. _

_"Ne, why are you alone? Don't you play with kids over there too? You're friends right?" the girl asked, throwing questions to her at any chance she got. Aijou didn't answer as a small blush formed on her cheeks, she's never spoken to anyone before except her brother and maybe her teacher sometimes if she felt like answering._

_The little girl with an accent continued, "You don't speak? Are you shy? Well, I'll tell you my name! I'm Rosette Baldassare! The third daughter of Oceane Baldassare! __I think I sound weird by my mommy says that's because I'm not fully Nihongo! She says that I'm… F…F-…eto… Fwe…? Fwe… oh! French! It sounds weird right?! I think so!" Rosette smiled._

_Aijou looked at her in surprise before smiling weakly and murmured in a soft voice her own name. "U-Uzumaki… Aijou…" Aijou whispered her name in shame almost. She was surprised even further though when Rosette merely grinned widely at her and showed her a peace sign happily as she raised two fingers up._

_Rosette started swinging, her legs lifting up and down quickly, much opposite of Aijou's short, slow motions. "Aijou huh? I heard my mommy once say something like Angel and she says it means Tenshi! To me, Aijou sort of, kinda sounds like Angel a little! Looks like you're a Tenshi, Aijou-tenshi!" Rosette giggled._

_Aijou looked at her with widened eyes, why was this girl trying to befriend her? Shouldn't she be staying away? "Why… why are you talking to me?" Aijou asked shyly as she brought her gaze back to the ground beneath her and continued swinging in her own little gestures as tears formed at her eyes as she imagined Rosette's answer._

_Rosette's answer though, was totally different of what she had in mind. She was expecting a 'I'm bored and maybe I'll be cool if I talk to that freak!' instead though, Rosette's reply was a question against her own question. "Am I not supposed to?" Aijou felt her eyes brim with joyful tears. _

_And that was how she got her first friend… _

_And her first disappointment._

* * *

_Aijou could only stare as tears fell off her eyes. "W-What do you mean you're leaving?" the now 9 year old girl questioned her best friend as Rosette also cried. "I thought we were gonna be best friends forever! __Why are you breaking a promise?! Utsuki (liar)!" Aijou cried out as she wiped away the tears._

_Rosette hugged Aijou before sniffing, "M-My mommy said it's time to go back to the place I belong, s-she called it the French Heaven. She said it's where tenshi and angels are with Kami-sama and Megami-sama! She says that… that I'm a tenshi that left my home a long time ago!!" Rosette explained in a sad voice._

_Aijou hiccupped as she tried to stop crying, "D-Demo!! You didn't leave home yet!! This is your home! STAY!!" Aijou shouted the last word in indignation. Rosette jumped back in surprise as the girl shouted for what seemed like the first time ever since they became the best of friends two years ago. _

_Rosette was about to say more until her mother came, her mother- Oceane,- smiled sadly at Aijou, "I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to find each other another day," Oceane whispered to them before placing a warm hand on Aijou's forehead. Rosette widened her eyes as Aijou fell back into Oceane's awaiting arms. _

_"M-Mommy! Aijou-chan fainted!" _

_Oceane didn't smile her usual heartwarming smile, but instead hugged Aijou before setting her to lie on the bench outside of her and her brother's apartment. "Say goodbye to Aijou, Rosette," Rosette complied and hugged Aijou before placing something in her hands. Beautiful white wings sprouted from Oceane's back before she took Rosette in her arms and let her look at Aijou one more time before fluttering into the sky._

_In Aijou's hands was a single crystal cylinder made of pure white glass. _

_"Remember me… Aijou…"_

* * *

_It had been 6__ years since Aijou and Rosette met._

_It had been 4__ years since Aijou and Rosette separated._

_And now, at age 13__, the only thing to give Aijou even the vaguest of memories about this person named Rosette…_

_Is a single pure white crystal._

* * *

_**"Aijou-chan! Aijou-chan!"**_

_**Aijou looked up in surprise as she looked around her surroundings, everything was… white and there was light shining nearly everywhere and she felt like she was stepping on… something… soft? She looked down and gasped when she was standing on fluffy white clouds. **_

_**She was confused, who was calling her?**_

_**"Who… who's there?!"**_

_**She shouted into the seemingly endless place. She heard a giggly as the same voice from before answered her. She gasped.**_

_**"It's me silly! Remember? Your best friend!"**_

_**Aijou was seriously confused now, since when had she had a best friend that lived in a place that didn't even look half like Earth!? **_

_**"I don't have a best friend!"**_

_**She heard a loud gasp erupt from nowhere and looked around to find the source of all this to find no one, again.**_

_**"Never say that! Remember? It's me! Remember what I told you about angels?"**_

_**Aijou nearly rolled her eyes at this. She was 13 now! There's no time to believe in such things.**_

_**"No! I don't know you and there's no such things as angels!"**_

_**She suddenly felt herself being pushed back as she looked around and widened her eyes to find a familiar looking girl glaring at her.**_

_**"You liar! You so do remember me!"**_

_**Aijou shook her head in confusion.**_

_**"No I don't!"**_

_**The girl bit back something she looked like she was going to say but smirked.**_

_**"Well then, if you don't remember me, then remembered what you promised me?"**_

_**Aijou shook her head again.**_

_**"I'm Rosette! And you promised me that we'll be that best of friends forever and forever! Zutto, zutto!" **_

_**Aijou widened her eyes.**_

She didn't know why but for the rest of the time she knew that girl, she always met her in dreams. And there was a peculiar one she remembered too!

**_Aijou and Rosette were laughing as they chased a flying cloud. "Wha!" Rosette sighed in bliss before dropping onto the clouds beneath them to lie down. She looked sad all of a sudden._**

**_Aijou looked at her, "What's wrong, Rosette?" she asked innocently._**

**_Rosette looked at her sadly, "I wish I was like you. I'm an only child so I've never had the feeling of being protected before,"_**

**_Aijou and Rosette stayed silent before Aijou smiled brightly, "Rosette! I have the best idea ever! I promise you that I'll let you borrow my brother, ne?"_**

**_Rosette looked at her in surprise before smiling widely._**

**_"For one year?"_**

**_"For one year!"_**

_Their promise was made then and as they grew older, Rosette took Aijou's identity. Somehow… _

_She didn't know if that was right or not. Because it seemed to change everything._

_

* * *

_

**NEW FEATURE!!!**

**Chapter 9 Cover **

**A picture of Sakura sitting in the Uchiha living room with Sasuke. She is sitting on the arm rest wearing a strapless black gown that reaches her knees and puffs out; it has white small polka dots on it with a large red bow tied around her waist and in the back. She has on short black gloves and red pumps. Her hair is in curvy curls and her bangs are clipped back up in a poof. Sasuke is standing behind her in black pants, a black dress shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned with a red tied hanging loosely around his neck and he is carrying a black blazer in his arm while in his other arm is hugging Sakura's waist as he lays his head on her shoulder. Sakura's head is slightly turned to face Sasuke's face. There is a shadow of Naruto in ****the background behind the door spying on them with Aijou looking at him**** from behind****. Naruto is in black jeans and an orange t-shirt and wearing a black unbuttoned blazer over that with Aijou in an elegant black knee long babydoll dress and black flats. **

**-Printed on the top of the cover in Old English Text MT is the title-**

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

_

* * *

_

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T-T**

**Note: The characters may seem moody but I'm really trying to keep them as in character as much as I could until later on. **

**CHAPTER 9**

A bullet.

And what's worse… it had **his** initials on it.

O.O.

* * *

Sakura blinked continuously to get the sleep out of her eyes as she smiled when she saw Sachi curled up in her bed with Shina hugging him like a teddy bear. 'They're so sweet…' she thought and giggled before getting off the bed. Sakura smiled before stretching and arching her back leisurely. "Ah…" 

She breathed out before opening her closet up. She looked at the many arrays of clothing before picking out a thin long sleeve white shirt with the words Ice Cream Soda, Me On Top, written in pink and red rhinestones, black fitting jeans that hugged her curvaceous hips, and hot pink vans to give her that teenage look.

She waved her hair and straightened her bangs before pulling on a cute baby pink and white cardigan cap. Sakura smiled at them before leaving the room and closing the door behind her gently. She sighed as she walked downstairs, she had said to meet Ino this morning to get with the modeling agency. In the mean time, she remembered where Sasuke was going this morning.

He said he was going to go to a meeting in the company and something that she would start her job as his secretary tomorrow and they'll get the scripts for Forbidden Fruit pretty soon. Sakura couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that in just one week, her whole entire life was changing. 7 days ago, she was a little wanderer, without family and friends.

Now, she was getting engaged, had a whole bunch of rich friends, becoming a model, becoming the secretary for the biggest corporation in Japan, and becoming an actress for all she knew. It was like the poor little Miss Sakura from way back then was gone and now what replaced her was soon-to-be famous actress and model Mrs. Uchiha Sakura.

Uchiha Sakura.

She let the name roll off her tongue, wondering what life will be like once that name really did become hers. She couldn't help but be scared of the thought, scared of what the future held for her. She was really scared, because she was scared that she'd fall in love with Sasuke. She was scared of that dream she had. She was scared…

That he was just acting.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto with mere interest as the blonde drank from his coffee, the two beings the first ones to arrive at the meeting since it wouldn't start until 20 minutes later. Naruto was actually quite for once as he slurped some ramen from his cup. Sasuke rolled his eyes before managing to add, "What is with you and ramen?" 

Naruto looked at him and he was surprised to find the innocent and childish spark in Naruto's eyes now replaced with envy and hate, "I love it," somehow, Sasuke felt as though the words Naruto just spoke held a deeper meaning to it, and he wasn't talking about ramen, but more about… the current object of their attentions.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that the blonde wanted her, "You know you can't have her, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly as he placed a hand on his cheek boringly. Naruto didn't say anything but continued eating his ramen.

It felt like the only connection between the two was snapped, broken, and gone. It felt like they were never more than just business partners.

It was like, the link they shared, the bond they held, was now gone because of a girl. They had let a girl come into their friendship. And somehow…

They were both proud of it.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Ino as the blonde led her to her car which was a silver Lexus. Ino got in the driver seat as Sakura went into the passenger side. Ino started the engine as she closed the door. Sakura sighed before looking around the car, the chairs were white leather seats which Ino placed cute Mashimaro cushions on top. 

There were three Mashimaro stuff animes placed in the back window and one hanging on the front window. Sakura smiled as she inhaled the smell of vanilla and lavenders. "I like your car Ino-chan," Sakura looked at the blonde that was strapping her seatbelt on. Ino grinned at Sakura and clicked the belt into the clasp before making herself comfortable.

"Temari-chan bought me this car as a sign of friendship when we stopped fighting over Shikamaru, I figured I was being the biggest third wheel ever and so I laid low and she forgave me and we became friends," Ino seemed a little sad as she told Sakura this. Sakura mentally noticed that in the tone the blonde was using, she was still definitely in love with the pineapple head.

Sakura frowned inwardly. Ino brushed it off though as she smiled brightly, "Well Sakura! Ready for your interview? I know, interviews suck, but hey! I'm absolutely sure Takahashi-san will hire you! And besides, he has to since the clothes his models wear are made especially from my family's own designing company," Ino winked.

Sakura giggled and the blonde frowned as she examined Sakura, "Hmm… you look much too teenaged for a nearly married woman, I'm going to take you shopping later on, we girls at this age of 21 need to uphold the elegance we get to have while also showing off our young energy at the same time, and nothing shows these things better than a nice outfit!" Ino grinned.

Sakura could only smile as she drove out of the parking curb and out of the gates of the Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside of the modeling agency's building as he leaned against his car, waiting for his fiancée to come out of the building. It wasn't very long until he saw a head of pink and another one of blonde come out, smiling brightly at each other. Sasuke frowned as he looked at her attire. Too teenage. 

Sakura spotted Sasuke and waved to Ino as the blonde said bye to her, Ino caught Sasuke's gaze and nodded her head in greeting in which Sasuke did the same. Ino got in her car and started the engine before driving off. Sakura beamed as she arrived in front of Sasuke, "I got the job! I'm officially the Yamanaka Fashions main model!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded, "Hn, good for you, now get in," Sakura pouted at his lack of enthusiasm. Sasuke got in the drivers seat and Sakura got in the passenger seat, the two closed the door at the same time before he started the engine. Sasuke looked at Sakura as he drove away, "You look too young, we're going to get you changed,"

Sakura groaned, "Again! Why does everyone mock my sense of fashion? I happen to like looking as young as possible!" Sakura blurted out as her cheeks puffed out in anger. Sasuke smirked as he looked over at her quickly before back at the road ahead, he let out a hand to poke one of her cheeks and Sakura squeaked when the air on her cheeks died out with the poke he just gave her.

He rolled his eyes at her childishness, "We're going to La-La-Yuki Boutique," Sakura widened her eyes, he was actually taking her to one of the most expensive boutiques on Earth owned by… Yamanaka Ino?

Ino smiled as she nodded at her workers in the boutique, there were a lot of customers right now considering it was a Sunday, she heard someone call her over and she nodded at the receptionist, "Ano, Yamanaka-sama, there's a customer under the name Uchiha that requests your skills personally," Ino smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

"Aa, arigato Kimi," Ino said before walking to the waiting room. She walked inside to find a large crowd surrounding what appeared to be the Uchiha couple, she smirked, "Alright, break it up all of you if you don't want to be taken out of here looking like you just came from someone's stomach," the crowd dispersed immediately.

She saw a blushing Sakura and a smirking Sasuke, "Of course, my ever so beautiful best friend and her ice cube of a fiancé! Come, come!" Ino smiled widely as she took Sakura's arm who dragged Sasuke with her. "Alright Sakura, let's give you that maturity sense, I'll have you worked up especially by me!" Ino grinned.

Sasuke glared at her, "If you don't want your boutique bulldozed by next week, then I suggest you not describe me like that, Yamanaka," Ino rolled her eyes, as if daring him to. They both knew that he wouldn't do that to one of his best friends.

Sakura sweat dropped as the three stopped before two huge and tall double doors with a label that read, 'YAMANAKA INO'S OFFICE.' Ino slipped a pass card into the slot on the doorknob before the guard standing in front of the door opened it for her. Ino nodded at him as she led Sakura and Sasuke inside.

Sakura gaped as the door shut close behind her. It was like a second boutique in here! Except the colors were more radiant and Ino-lyzed. Ino grinned before taking Sakura into a room, "You wait here Sasuke! I'll have her fixed up and beautiful to go before you know it!" Ino grinned. Sasuke simply plopped onto the sofa as he heard remnants of Ino's talking inside the large walk-in closet.

"Hmm… too orange!" "Too bright!" "Too elegant!" "Too casual!" "Too colorful!" "Too- ew… what the hell is this? KIMI! THROW THIS AWAY LATER!" "Too dark!" "Too preppy!" "Too slutty!" "Too covered!" "Too show off!" "Too sparkly!" "Too… -gasp-! PERFECT!!" Sasuke swore he heard screams as the blonde worked her magic on his fiancée.

Sakura came out now dressed in a tight hot pink low neck racer-back tank top that showed the straps of her black bra and short enough to show some skin at her waist line, a thin elbow-sleeve white button up on top that she left unbuttoned, and low rise curve-hugging black jeans. She still had on her pink vans and instead of her cardigan cap, she had on a regular black cap.

Her hair was wavy as usual and her lips sported a candy-apple color now with light, light green eyeshadow that accented her own jade orbs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Ino could only chuckle nervously, "Hehe, well, what can I say? Sakura just suits the teenage look more than anything!" Ino grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking Sakura by the wrist, "You're lucky that she needs to look like a sexy teenager for the movie," Sakura flushed bright red as Sasuke smirked as Ino giggled. "Well then, I'll see you two later! Sayonara, Sakura, Sasuke!" Ino waved bye as the two exited the office.

* * *

Sasuke examined Sakura as the two neared his car in the parking lot. Sakura gulped as he suddenly neared her until he encased her between him and the car. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned in close to her, their lips barely touching, Sakura glared at him as she blushed, "O-Oi! You stole my first kiss, you made out with me, now what do you wanna do, huh?!" 

Sasuke chuckled as he trapped her as he shifted his weight onto her, Sakura squeaked, "You know Sakura… you look really tempting in that outfit…" he murmured and Sakura closed her eyes, anticipating him to kiss her, he smirked, inwardly chuckling as he pretended to be about to kiss her, but he stopped midway to lean back. "Ah… well at least you don't look ghetto, heh, you should have seen the look on your face!"

Sakura widened her eyes before twitching, realizing he had just tricked her, she glowered at him as he stopped chuckling, he gulped as he looked at her. "You better enjoy your last moments laughing because…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke laughed as they chased each other around the studio, remembering what happened earlier. The two stopped as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, Sakura giggled as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. That was when she noticed that everyone was staring at them. 

Sakura blushed under the many gazes of the people in the studio as they gawked at her. She looked well, drop down sexy in a teenaged way. The director gaped as he looked at her. He ran over to the two immediately before starting to yell out, "Sasuke! Where did you bring this angel from!? She's perfect for the movie! Is she the one that you're introducing? Or is that person another person? But this girl's perfect!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut it Kozumi. And yeah, she is the girl I was going to introduce you to, now will you just stop scaring her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura looked at him and the director and giggled. "I've got the main female actress covered for you. Now who's my co-star and rival?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kozumi was about to open his mouth when a voice answered for him.

"I am,"

Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes, the voice sounded so familiar to their ears and as they turned around, Sakura gasped as she saw who it was.

"Naruto…"

Jade clashed with cerulean blue as hate clashed with regret.

* * *

**Ohohoho! You guys had better review!! This is a present for the lovely reviews and response I got for the last chapter! I wanted to make this chapter long for you guys, so you enjoyed it… right? Right? **

**Well this was a fun chapter, I'm in a bubbly mood so I wanted to make a none-so-dramatic chapter to introduce Sakura and Sasuke's even more blooming relationship and also warning you guys of the fact that Naruto will be coming into the picture again pretty soon. **

**So I hope you liked it and please review!! You guys were great because we made it over the 200 mark!! Woot!! Now, I'm shooting for 20 or more reviews again!! Pretty please?? **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	11. Chapter 10

**A picture of Sakura ****leaning over Sasuke in the bed as he is holding in one hand an ice cream cup and the other hand holding a spoon and he's feeding Sakura the ice cream as the spoon is dipped towards her open mouth. One of Sakura's hands are on Sasuke's stomach softly while the other hand is holding back a side of her hair so it won't touch the ice cream. Sasuke has **_**the**_** smallest microscopic smile on. **

**-Printed on the top of the cover in Old English Text MT is the title-**

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****OMG!! I wish I owned Naruto so I could make stupid Sasuke fall for Sakura-chan!! DIE SASUKE-TEME!! (I must admit, he does look HAWT in that black outfit of his! X-X)**

**CHAPTER**** 10**

_Sasuke glared at him, "Shut it Kozumi. And yeah, she is the girl I was going to introduce you to, now will you just stop scaring her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura looked at him and the director and giggled. "I've got the main female actress covered for you. Now who's my co-star and rival?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _

_Kozumi was about to open his mouth when a voice answered for him. _

_"I am,"_

_Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes, the voice sounded so familiar to their ears and as they turned around, Sakura gasped as she saw who it was. _

_"Naruto…"_

_Jade clashed with cerulean blue as hate clashed with regret._

* * *

"Here are your scripts, filming will start tomorrow so memorize the first scene, alright?" Kozumi smiled gently at Sakura who smiled a small smile at him before accepting her script. "The highlighted parts are yours. But if you want, then study the other parts too so you know when to come in, well, then I'll leave you now, it was a pleasure meeting you Sakura-san," Kozumi smiled as he shook hands with her.

Sakura smiled back before turning around to Sasuke and Naruto who were in the midst of a staring contest. She smiled brightly at them, "Well then, let's go Sasuke-kun! Naruto, do you want to rehearse with us?" Sakura asked kindly as she smiled at the blonde boy. Naruto was about to say know when he caught Sasuke's intense gaze.

He inwardly smirked, knowing how much the Uchiha wanted him to say no. "Sure Sakura-chan! I'll come to your mansion in a bit! You guys go on ahead!" he outwardly grinned at Sakura who smiled back at him. "Alright then, I'll see you soon Naruto!" Sakura waved bye before heading to the car with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, mouthing the words, "You better not do anything funny," to him before leaving with the pink haired girl. Naruto looked at his back as he and Sakura disappeared out the front door of the studio as his cerulean blue eyes flashed with anger as he clenched his hands.

"I'm only doing what you can't… teme…" Naruto murmured before walking out the studio as well.

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke, noticing that he was quiet the entire way to the car as he slammed the door shut pretty harsh. "Sasuke-kun… is something the matter?" she asked humbly, hoping not to get snapped at. Sasuke was about to answer in quite a cold tone until he saw worry in Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke sighed before placing a hand on her head and patting it through her black cap as best as he could before leaning over to her and wrapping an arm around her neck to pull her close to him. "Sasuke…?" Sakura murmured as Sasuke placed his head on the space between her shoulder and neck.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he murmured the words softly into her ears only, "Sakura… promise me that if there's anything I do that hurts you… you'll tell me… because I know there will be plenty of times where I do what I don't want to. Know that being my wife means getting hurt plenty of times… if you want to quit… then tell me right now before there's no turning back…" Sasuke leaned back to look into her eyes seriously.

Sakura blinked innocently before letting the information register in her head. She smiled softly at him and Sasuke was surprised when she placed a hand on his neck to pull him towards her as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, leaning back a few millimeters to speak. "I'm sure… I'm already this far in this _jo__b _to suddenly fall back. Besides… I could never leave you, Sasuke." it hurt her to say that this relationship between them was just a job, but it was reality.

Her thoughts carried her emotions off as she bit back what she couldn't say. _'You already mean too much to me for me to let go of you…' _whether she thought of him as a friend or if she's actually… falling for him, she didn't know yet. But she knows that he was more than just her employer right now. _'What am I to you… Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Meanwhile as the pinkette drifted off in her thoughts, our precious little heir finally realized something.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, second son of the multibillionaire, Uchiha Fugaku, brother to drop dead gorgeous Uchiha Itachi, son of the beautiful Uchiha Mikoto, brother to the slightly maniac Uchiha Shina…

Was officially falling for this woman- Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"So we'll each be recording at least 3 songs for the movie? But my voice is horrible!!" Sakura whined as she kicked her feet onto the mat of the car. Sasuke chuckled as he looked at the childish girl known as his fiancée. "Well I'll bet they don't want me to record anything once they hear my demo!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stop degrading yourself, I'm sure you'll sound fine. Everyone knows how to sing as long as they follow the melody correctly." Sasuke explained as he looked at the rear mirror to see if there was anyone as he switched lanes. Sakura sighed before clasping her hands together in a praying format.

"Oh! You make it sound so easy Uchiha Sasuke! Is there anything you can't do?" Sakura joked as she said the last part in a girly voice, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she giggled, "Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing… but really, have you actually recorded an album or something before?" Sakura asked as she smiled brightly.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at her quickly before looking back at the road ahead, "You'd be surprised to learn that I have. I'm an actor Sakura, sometimes my roles require me to know at least some format of music," Sasuke said calmly as he turned left, sending Sakura sliding to the side a bit.

Sakura widened her eyes, "Eh?! Mou! I'm starting to think that acting isn't really for me… especially if it's involved with music! I took choir in fourth grade and I got a solo part for who knows why and in the middle of singing the chorus, my voice broke and I sounded like a dying something!" Sakura told as anime tears drifted down her cheeks comically.

Sasuke chuckled but just shook his head as he entered the Uchiha Mansion's entrance gate, he rolled down the window and looked at the guard. "Uchiha-sama, Haruno-hime, welcome home," the guard said politely as he pressed the button for the gates to open. Sakura blushed to be referred to as hime.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blushing girl that was so modest as he nodded at the guard before driving to the garage. The two got off the car as a butler bowed to them before taking the car to park it inside. Sasuke waited for Sakura to catch up as she got out after him.

* * *

"Okairinasai, Sasuke-sama! Okairinasai Sakura-hime!"

Sasuke nodded at the maids that were lined up in two rows at the door to welcome them. Sakura smiled at them, "Domo, tadaima," Sakura replied pleasantly as a younger maid blushed at the attention she was getting from the soon-to-be Uchiha mistress. "Is Misae in my room, Midori-san?" Sakura asked as the maid nodded hurriedly. Sakura thanked her before walking upstairs with Sasuke.

They weren't at the last step yet until a maid stopped short of her walking to peer at the door as the guard outside opened it for someone. Sasuke turned around uninterestedly as Sakura raised an eyebrow before looking at the door as well. A head of blonde popped out from the door and Sakura noticed him as- "Naruto!" she called from the staircase.

Sasuke inwardly cursed, wishing she didn't call him. Naruto looked up and grinned widely as he saw Sakura, but his grin dropped a bit when he saw Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a silent nod in which Sasuke returned unpleasantly. The maid bowed to Naruto, "Welcome, Naruto-sama," Naruto smiled at her in which she blushed a bright red.

Naruto walked up the staircase to catch up to Sakura and Sasuke. "So where are we going to practice? Sasuke-teme's room, or yours, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as the grin returned to his face. Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke to decide. Sasuke mumbled a quiet 'my room,' before continuing upstairs.

Sakura smiled apologetically at Naruto before leaving him behind a bit to talk to Sasuke, she grabbed his arm as she didn't notice Naruto's jealous gaze at how close she was to the chicken butt-haired man. Sakura pouted at Sasuke as she leaned close to him so Naruto wouldn't catch what she was saying. "Be a little more welcoming would you? He's still a guest after all, he's your best friend too!" she hissed to him.

When he still didn't say anything, she put on her cutest face as she looked up at him with shining jade eyes, Sasuke strained to look away, "For me… Sa-su-ke-sa-ma?" Sakura said it half cutely and half seductively. Sasuke inwardly shivered in pleasure at how perfectly his name rolled off her tongue and how it turned him on when she added –sama to his name.

He looked away quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks, "Whatever…" Sakura beamed before leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two from behind as he stared in envy.

* * *

Mikoto could only gasp every now and then as she looked at Tsunade in horror. The elder woman sighed before shaking her head with her eyes closed. "I'm very sorry about my son, Mikoto-sama, but as long as Sakura-chan exists in this family of yours, he will do all he could to corrupt everyone further more. I don't know what his father has been teaching him but I have disowned him long ago," Tsunade whispered.

Mikoto shook her head as she placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder comfortingly. "No need to be pained, Tsunade. It is not your fault Riku was raised the way he is, you divorced Orochimaru and Riku is under only Orochimaru's care, I am not trying to make you feel guilty, but this bullet definitely states that Riku is the possessor, Orochimaru doesn't use these initials and Riku is a pseudonym user," Mikoto said to her softly.

Tsunade smiled at her slightly before raising a hand to her forehead, "That boy… if there's one person he devotes himself to, it's Tsukasa. Ever since that kid Tsukasa has been around, Riku has been acting up and doing whatever Tsukasa orders. I overheard the two boys talking about someone that beat Tsukasa up for messing with his woman and I am guessing that must be Sasuke," Tsunade sighed.

Mikoto looked away painstakingly, "My goodness… Tsukasa… who are his parents again? Ah! Yes… Pein and Konan of course… how could I forget about them? It is not surprising that Tsukasa grew up to be a replica of his parents. Horrible, plain horrible people they are," Mikoto shook her head in disapproval.

Tsunade looked outside the window beside them, crestfallen as she took a small sip from her tea, "I was hoping my boy would grow up to be a doctor one like myself, not become an idiot scientist like his father, sometimes, I really forget why I married Orochimaru anyways, I should have known what the result of our child would be," Tsunade's gaze followed a butterfly outside.

Mikoto smiled, "You married him… because he was willing to give you the world," Tsunade and Mikoto looked at each other before smiling. Orochimaru was a tender subject for Tsunade ever since they divorced but there were many times where that snake-like man seemed to be the most perfect person on Earth.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the two men as they entered Sasuke's room, "Ano, please wait here for a little bit, I'll have the maids send up some drinks, any requests?" her eyes sparkled as she closed them to widen her smile even more. She had no idea why but she just felt her happiest today. Sasuke replied with iced water and Naruto said orange juice and Sakura smiled and nodded.

There was a deafening silence between the two before Naruto narrowed his eyes, not meeting Sasuke's gaze as he talked quietly for once, "Teme… do you really love her, or are you just using Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his eyes emotionless as he looked at the seemingly interesting carpet beneath him.

Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto growled dangerously, "You teme! How could you-!" he was cut off as his eyes widened when he heard what Sasuke said. "W-What…" Naruto murmured, thinking he was dreaming or something.

Sasuke looked at him seriously in the eyes before repeating what he said.

"I'm not going to lose her or leave her no matter what."

Naruto looked at him in the eyes with shock, all past hopes and determination of winning over that beautiful pink haired girl, crushed. Naruto stayed silent before an awkward laugh filled the room. Sasuke could only sit still as the blonde continued to laugh with pain.

"Haha…haha! Haha! You always get them huh? Ever since preschool… you've always taken what I wanted! You had my parents' attention as a prodigy, you had every girl's attention, you got awards for everything I tried for… and now… you got the woman of my dreams… someone so innocent and sweet and confident at the same time… you, Uchiha Sasuke…"

His sentence was left unfinished as he laughed before walking out of the room. He didn't reveal the thing he wanted to say at the end before until he was out of the doorway completely.

"Is just another actor…"

His words held a double sided meaning to it and he was about to walk forward until he nearly knocked into the awaiting Sakura that was carrying a tray of drinks. "W-Whoa!" Sakura cried out, she noticed Naruto's downcast look when he didn't even say sorry to her. "Naruto?" she whispered, her gaze followed to Sasuke's downcast position on the floor as well.

She bit her bottom lip before setting down the tray eagerly, grabbed her coat and said to Sasuke hurriedly, "I'll be back soon, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke didn't reply as he looked at her run after his best friend and rival.

* * *

Sakura panted as she followed Naruto out of the garage where he harshly took the keys from the box with the keys. "N-Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she stopped, catching her breath before speaking to him as he was about to get his car. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he flashed her a weak grin.

"N-Naruto! Please! Stop! What's wrong?!" still no response from him.

He was about to open the door to his car until he was interrupted by her statement.

"Naruto no baka! Why are you and Sasuke the same?! You guys always have to keep everything to yourselves! How can I not worry when you two act like a bunch of 8 year olds?! Why can't you grow up and just tell people your feelings?!"

Sakura shouted from across the garage as the blonde stopped short. She breathed before walking over to him slowly. "Naru-!" she tugged on his sleeve but was shocked when he surprised her with a crushing hug. "N…Naruto?" she whispered as he hugged her tighter as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I can't love…---!" Naruto exclaimed but Sakura couldn't catch the name he said lastly as her curiosity got the best of her.

"You can't love… who… Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

With one word and a serious look from the blonde, she felt as if her sanity was just sent straight to hell.

"You."

* * *

**(Hits Naruto ferociously out of anger) Stupid Naruto!! Why do you have to be such a big obstacle between Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan's relationship!??! DARN YOU!! **

**Lol… sorry about that! Ah! I feel so dramatic-y after hearing the song, 'Everytime' by Sweetbox for some odd reason why I don't know. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was short and with the cliff hanger as usual, Ohohoho… **

**But with ****every chapter comes a payment! (evil gleam in eyes)**

**YOU MUST REVIEW!! **

**…**

**Please? X-X**

_Lots of love, _

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 COVER**

**A picture of Sasuke with his back to the camera while hugging Sakura like a little boy and his face is turned to face the camera with a small pout on, his arms are wrapped around her neck tightly and he's slightly bending down since he was a head taller than her. Sakura was hugging him while facing the camera with her arms around his waist, her jade eyes wide open innocently with her mouth in the form of an 'o.' The background is an amusement park. **

**-Printed on the top of the cover in Old English Text MT is the title-**

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****No… no… no… no… no… NOOOOOOO!! **

**CHAPTER**** 11**

_"Naruto no baka! Why are you and Sasuke the same?! You guys always have to keep everything to yourselves! How can I not worry when you two act like a bunch of 8 year olds?! Why can't you grow up and just tell people your feelings?!" _

_Sakura shouted from across the garage as the blonde stopped short. She breathed before walking over to him slowly. "Naru-!" she tugged on his sleeve but was shocked when he surprised her with a crushing hug. "N…Naruto?" she whispered as he hugged her tighter as tears spilled down his cheeks._

_"I can't love…---!" Naruto exclaimed but Sakura couldn't catch the name he said lastly as her curiosity got the best of her._

_"You can't love… who… Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly._

_With one word and a serious look from the blonde, she felt as if her sanity was just sent straight to hell._

_"You."_

* * *

Sakura paled visibly as she gazed at him sharply in shock, her mouth agape as she stuttered for words before her mind started working again. She didn't say anything and simply looked to her right before taking a few steps away from Naruto. She spoke quietly that you had to struggle to hear her tiny voice.

Sakura looked at him as she stood still, "Naruto…" she whispered. Naruto looked down as his hair covered his face. Sakura shook her head as she stared at him painfully before turning her back, taking one last look at him before quickly plodding out of the garage. She understood that what he just said was a confession, and it hurt her to turn him down like that.

But she did, and as the blonde's eyes brimmed with tears, all she could hear was silent chuckles as he laughed eagerly, teardrops patting on the floor softly as she closed the garage door behind her, a wall now separating her and the blonde. She leaned against the door and slid down onto the floor, her hands covering her mouth as tears escaped from her eyes.

She heard him cry and sob silently as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she groaned, "Oh Kami-sama…" she had only known him for 2 weeks and yet here he was, already confessing that he was in love with her. She just wasn't ready and she… well, she didn't love anyone else right? So why is it that whenever she thought of the blonde's confession, her thoughts led her to Sasuke again.

_'I can't be… I can't be falling for someone that's only using me to hospital a little boy… I can't. But I can't fall for anyone else, for Sachi's sake,' _she groaned as she clutched at her now throbbing head that was filled with so many thoughts. She had so much going on in her life now. She's a soon-to-be bride, a model, a secretary, an actress, pretty soon a singer, and now, although she didn't know-

The center of attention for two boys.

Her body gave out on her as she whimpered a bit before her hands felt to her sides limply as she leaned up against the wall, fainting slowly as her over-tiredness sent her to a yummy slumber as she hoped that once she woke up, this'll all be a dream once more and that she was just wishing for too much…

Perhaps then, her heart wouldn't hurt so much.

* * *

His onyx eyes softened as he laid her on her bed, tucking her in before pulling the covers over her gently. She murmured something in her sleep, but he couldn't catch it as he looked her over caringly. He sighed as he sat on a chair for a bit, leaning his elbows on his lap as he rested his chin on his hands.

_'Do I love her? I know I can't… but she cares for me. Goddamn it… the wedding is in four days and now this. No, I've decided, for Sachi's sake, I can't love her, I __**won't**__ love her. Loving her is not an option. I can't, I absolutely can't.' _with his thoughts settled and his mind made up, Sasuke stood up from his chair, taking one more look at the woman he secretly cared for and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Suddenly, two pair of eyes, one pair onyx much like Sasuke's while the other a brilliant cerulean blue, shone in the darkness as the two figures escaped from their hiding place. They revealed to be Aijou and Shina as the two looked at each other knowingly. "Gomenasai, for my Onii-chan, Shina-san," Aijou murmured quietly.

Shina shook her head before looking at Sakura, she took one of Sakura's cold hand in her own warm hands and laid her forehead against it. "No need to be sorry, Aijou. My brother is the one at fault… he knows what he's doing… I know what he's doing. I know it's because of Otou-sama. Naruto-san could do one thing that Sasuke-nii just can't… and that is- loving her," Shina's eyes softened.

Aijou didn't smile as she looked at the two of them, too guilty to be making one sound. "Sasuke-nii is too stubborn and he won't disobey Otou-sama. I know that for one, Naruto-san will be there for Sakura-nee when she needs him. The cause of her tears will be because of onii-chan. Knowing him, he'll stop himself from loving her," Shina whispered as she set her hand down to step back to examine the girl in front of her.

Beautiful pink hair framing her doll face and sparkling jade eyes that shone with every emotion felt deep inside. Shina let her hopes fall for the relationship between Sakura and her brother as she murmured a silent confession to Aijou who could only look at her as the younger girl spoke in words that silently worried Aijou.

"I won't force them to love each other."

The days were slipping by quickly as it was already the Monday of the third week and their wedding was exactly tomorrow. Sakura saw how the Uchiha Household bustled with preparations quickly with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari coming over often to help out with the decorations and such.

Sakura suddenly knew that this wedding wasn't going to be like how she dreamt of when she was a little girl. She used to dream of beautiful carriages drawn by shining white horses and cute little flower girls and her in the most beautiful dress ever with a golden smile on her face. But if there was something wrong with her dream, then this had to be the biggest mistake.

She was supposed to marry a person that loved and cared for her, and with the last week, she knew that person was not Sasuke. His kisses meant nothing but soothing things to calm her for the wedding and later afterwards, when every little hustle was over, he would remain the cold, passionless Uchiha.

Sakura and Sasuke had grown apart in the last week ever since the incident with Naruto, they hadn't spoken a lot as every time Sakura tried to say something to him, he would avoid her at all cost with a small 'hn.' Shina was rarely seen around the mansion anymore and Sakura couldn't find comfort in Naruto anymore.

--

Sakura shivered as the cold got to her, she rubbed her arms against each other. It was early morning and she was dressed in her peachy thermal PJs consisting of a long sleeve button up and matching pants, the color was peachy with red outlining and cute teddy bear prints all over the PJs. Sakura's hair was in two braids since she kept it like that during the night with her bangs framing her face.

She planned on staying in her room the whole day, she didn't know why but she just wanted to avoid everybody today. She walked around her room in her warm light pink bunny slippers. The day before her wedding was really hectic and she didn't want to meet anyone's gaze to hear them say, 'I can't wait until tomorrow!'

Because for one, she could wait until tomorrow, in fact, she could wait for an eternity. Sakura sighed as she opened her windows and reached a hand out to catch the falling snow as her pale lips adorned her rosy cheeks. She was letting the cold get to her as she bathed in her memories of how she got in this mess.

She sighed as she sat on the window sill to gaze out upon the snow. _'I had stupidly decided to visit the Uchiha Household for no known reason and ended up getting dragged inside by a crazy little girl by the name of Uchiha Shina. I met an egotistical man by the name of Uchiha Sasuke who hired me and cut me off in the middle of my lecture… oh yeah, this is the perfect way to meet your knight in shining armor,'_

Her thoughts were sarcastic as her inner conversed with her. _**'I hear you! That stupid Sasuke won't even say a hello to our faces!' **__'Hm…' __**'Oh my gosh! You're turning into a mini him!' **__'Shut up, I'm getting a headache,' __**'Sure you are… I'm you, remember?' **__'Yeah sure what- achoo!' _Sakura was broken off from her train of thoughts as she sneezed rather loudly.

"Geisundheit," Sakura recognized this voice to be the most annoying one ever, the one she was trying to avoid hearing for the longest time ever. She didn't turn around as she whispered the smallest thank you ever, she didn't want to meet his face. "Shina said you were sick so she told me to bring you soup." Sakura knew because she heard the silent clatter as he set the tray of food onto the table.

She didn't respond but merely continued staring out the window. "Our wedding is tomorrow, don't faint, it'll make the Uchiha name look bad if people found out we let a sick bride come," Sasuke said rather harshly as he pulled a chair and sat with his legs crossed. Sakura felt what he said made her blood boil.

She didn't use an angry tone but you could swear the emotion was there somewhere. "Is that why? You're only bringing me food and spoiling me just for your family name?" he inwardly flinched at the way she said it. It was emotionless but you could see there was hidden anger inside of her. His gaze made its way to her place on the windowsill.

He spoke his thoughts freely, not really caring if his inattentiveness hurt her. "Of course, you will become an Uchiha soon and you wouldn't want to live an embarrassing life would you? Besides, you know that I can't love you. I didn't propose to you like the prince you have in your imagination and I probably never will. We are simply marrying out of duty and for Sachi. That is all, I will not force you to have the first night with me after the wedding if you do not want to." Sasuke rested his chin on one palm.

Sakura suddenly stood up and walked over to Sasuke, -CRASH!- Her arm swept across the tray of foods as the soup and other foods splashed onto the floor as tears made way down her cheeks. She glared at Sasuke, her glare piercing him and silently, his heart as well. It hurt him silently to see her anger directed on him.

Now her voice held the anger he knew she held a minute ago, "Do you know what Uchiha? I have put up enough with you! What did those kisses you gave me mean huh?! Nothing right?! Those hugs and sweet words of nothingness, they meant absolutely NOTHING to you! You did this all for your family reputation for this goddamn fame you have!" she yelled.

Sasuke was hoping there weren't any servants eavesdropping outside. "I thought you were a different kind of person from square one since you gave me the choice of quitting soon or not but I guess this all was just a play to you right?! I couldn't believe that for one second, one fucking second, I actually thought I was falling for you! Well guess what Uchiha, I will never again stoop so low as to think I'm in love with you! But I will do this for Sachi, I will marry you and whatever the hell it is and after the wedding, after I make you look good, you can trash as much as you like! But remember this- I don't go back on my promises and I said I won't leave you or Sachi, and that is exactly what I'm going to do! No matter how much I'll hate you, I will not go back on my word. I'm not that kind of person, but please… never touch me again unless you mean it… do anything you want just please don't toy with my emotions for your pleasure again…" Sakura's tears slipped onto the ground before she turned around, trying to hide her tear stained face.

"Please leave… I don't want you to see me like this…" Sakura murmured as she wiped away some of her tears with her sleeve. Sasuke hesitantly stood up, took one more look at her before walking out the door and shutting it loudly. Sakura waited until his footsteps sounded away before she collapsed onto her bed.

"Why me…"

--

Mikoto looked at Sakura's figure as the maids cleaned up the mess left on the floor and bowed to Mikoto before leaving the room. Mikoto stared at Sakura before smiling sadly and walking over to her. "Poor little girl… sleep well," Mikoto planted a soft feathery kiss on her forehead before pulling the blanket upwards towards Sakura a bit more before stepping back to examine the girl.

Her cheeks were red and her eyes slightly puffy from all the crying she knew she must have endured. Mikoto sighed as she sat on her chair and placed a hand on her forehead.

_'Was it right of me to have him find her?'_

* * *

Hinata stared eagerly at the door as she rang it again, but still no response. She finally heard the soft plodding of footsteps and the door opened as she was greeted by a maid and also Aijou. She blushed as Aijou excused the maid who bowed and left. Aijou smiled softly at Hinata, "Hinata-san, are you looking for Onii-chan?" Hinata nodded. "Gomenasai, he's currently sleeping, but you can come inside if you want to,"

Hinata shook her head before smiling at her, "Domo, but it's alright, A-Aijou-chan. I'll come b-back later for him. I-I don't want to be a disturbance, t-thank y-you though!" she waved, hiding all visibility of disappointment as she smiled cheerfully, waved bye and got back inside the black limousine waiting for her.

Aijou stared after her back as she placed a hand thoughtfully on her chin as her mind thought up of something.

_'Onii-chan can't ruin them if he has someone else to love, could he?' _

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know, but this is the best and longest I could do on a school day. I hope you don't mind the drama in this chapter. But anyways, next chapter will be more on the action/drama side with angsty romance going on with Sakura and Sasuke's current view on each other.**

**It's so sad how they were so happy together one chapter and then BAM! They hate each other the next one. No worries, though Kaze-chan will come to the rescue… **_**eventually**_**! Hehe… but oh... what is Aijou thinking of? And my goodness! Has Hinata really come into the grand picture!? Looks like it! **

**So anyways, loved the reviews last time let's keep them going folks!! The more reviews, the faster Sasuke and Sakura make up and the more chapters until I reach either chapter 30 or 40... X-X unless I feel like going even further but I am definitely positive it will be longer than 20 chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review please!! Reviews are good for your health! (Or at least for mine in this case :P, but I'll share the wealth! Just remember to eat your fruits and vegetables… Hahahaha! Kidding!)**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**** COVER**

**Sakura is dressed in pink and white PJs consisting of a pink button up long sleeve and white PJ pants, she's curled up on her bed with a white blanket halfway covering her, covering up to her knees only and her arms were wrapped around a sleeping Sachi as well, dressed in a pair of red PJs and he was hugging his black teddy bear. Sasuke in a black t-shirt with navy PJ pants is looking at her with a smirk on his face as he lies on the bed beside the two sideways with his head resting on his hand while his elbow was propped up against the mattress. Misae is innocently sitting on the bed on the other side of Sakura while looking at Sasuke with her head tilted. **

**-Printed on the top of the cover in Old English Text MT is the title-**

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****What do YOU think? **

**CHAPTER 12**

Was she smiling? No… she couldn't be, she wasn't. There's no way she would smile about this. The song was supposedly a happy one in Korean, the song 'Marry U' by Super Junior was playing as she was walking down the aisle with Kakashi leading her. She was dressed in a smile strapless white gown with a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a veil, her shoes was a pair of white high heels even if you couldn't see them.

Her hair was brought up in a simple bun with strands falling down to frame her face gently. There was no smile on her face and her eyes were emotionless as she looked in front of her, the only thing she saw was the priest smiling at her and Sasuke… looking at her intently with what was… softness in his eyes?

She blinked and as quickly as she saw the softness in his eyes, it disappeared as his eyes turned stone cold again. She pursed her lips, knowing this was the last sign telling her she could have no relationship with this man other than the relationship of an employer and an employee. She didn't know why, but secretly, deep down, she actually wanted more than just that with this man, Uchiha Sasuke.

She couldn't believe in just minutes, she would become an Uchiha, not a Haruno anymore, but an Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura, that is what she'll become, and what she'll be referred to will be 'Uchiha Sasuke's wife.' She looked down at the carpeted floor as her gaze shifted to that one of sadness. She felt like she was being used.

She looked up and instead of Sasuke, she saw a bubbly looking Sachi, standing up on a chair while smiling cutely. Sakura suddenly felt the biggest smile she's ever placed on in days being plastered onto her face as she let out a soft giggle at the sight of her soon to be son. Kakashi heard her and he smirked under that mask of his to know his daughter figure was finally happy.

The two finally stood at the front of the alter as Kakashi nodded at her before walking back to the benches. The priest looked at them before saying whatever priests say… "… Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, till death do you part?"

It was a Tuesday, at 12:34 p.m. when Uchiha Sasuke spoke the words he spoke.

"I… **don't**."

The crowd widened their eyes as the eyes of a certain blonde haired boy widened by a couple of inches.

(Insert the song 'Missin U' by Super Junior for effects:P)

Sakura turned her head to face him for the first time since she arrived at the alter. He wasn't surprises to see her mouth agape with her eyes wide open. "Sasuke…" she whispered as she searched his face for any reason of why he said what he did. She expected him to say yes and get this over with, not make it more complicated!

Sasuke nodded at her, his teeth clenched tightly as he opened his mouth to reason. "I have only known this woman for three weeks and I don't feel it is enough to marry anyone. I am postponing this wedding until further notice," he said before he looked at Sakura and back to Sachi before turning back ahead and walked off the alter and towards the door.

The audience was at a loss for words as Shina stared at them in shock. Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and quickly gathered her skirts as she ran to catch up with him. "Sasuke!" she shouted as he disappeared out the door.

Mikoto looked at Fugaku in shock before she broke into a full, big smile, "I think he's found her, Fugaku, the person he really cares for," Fugaku just sat still, his jaw clenched tightly.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke!"

(Insert 'My Destiny' by DBSK/TVXQ)

Sakura called out one more time as the two reached the balcony of the tall chapel. He stopped at the railing and turned around to face her. Sakura caught her breath and panted as she looked up at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked him, she didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She wanted to know though.

He looked at her as he spoke, she couldn't read what he felt as easily as he could to her. "You didn't want to, right? I don't want to do something against another person's will unless truly needed. Besides… why would I want to marry a woman that's mad at me?" Sasuke smirked a bit as she pouted. She smiled as she punched him lightly on the arm though.

Sakura sighed as she switched her gaze to the horizon in front of them, a small smile softly adorning her lovely features. "Arigato, Sasuke… you're probably one of the most cherished people in my life at this moment. I don't know how it would've been if you had said I Do. Demo, I'll keep my promise no matter what. I'll stay by yours and Sachi's side no matter what," Sakura said as she tilted her head to smile at him.

She wasn't surprised when she felt herself being crushed against his chest as he hugged her, wrapping two strong arms around her as she smiled and hugged him back, closing her eyes, understanding that this was their moment… the moment where they could pretend as if they really did love each other.

"Arigato… Sakura."

"Iie… arigato, Sasuke."

_'This is how it's supposed to be… a neutral relationship… this is… perfect.'_

* * *

**Very short chapter but I think you guys deserved it after giving me only 14 reviews!! (pouts before giggling) Just kidding! Although it was only 14 reviews, I should be glad some of you guys even reviewed at all, but this time, 20 reviews, please? **

**Very short but it's because I felt bad for making Sakura and Sasuke so violently mad at each other and I wanted them to make up- fast! But know this, there will be even BIGGER bumps in the future for them! (Evil gleam in eyes) Mwuahahahahaha!**

**But again, next chapter will be EXTRA long to make up for this!! Oh and a reminder, Chinese New Year is on Thursday so an early ****blessing to you all!**

**Happy Chinese New Year!! May you be adorned with luck this year!! **

**Just needed to let out this chapter before I explode with anger at myself for causing such a severe thing towards Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. I hope you don't mind, but the next chapter will be long, I promise you!! **

**Now the songs in this chapter, don't ask why I put all those songs but just listen to it at the correct time and this chapter will mean SO much more!! **

**Note: You will be adorned with lots of luck if you review. So each and everyone of that reads this chapter… REVIEW!!**

**:P**

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**** COVER**

**A simple picture of the Uchiha Living Room with a flower vase broken in pieces scattered on the floor. There are roses all over the floor and a single red rose is left still on the table with a single shard on one of its petals. **

**-Printed on the top of the cover in Old English Text MT is the title-**

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: ****Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day that she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this chapter and most especially, I did not think up the music video by myself! I described it from the real music video of 'Purple Line' by DBSK and SM Entertainment. **

**CHAPTER ****13**

He wasn't nervous at all as he looked at his father right in the eyes. The older man glared at him stone hard as he sat on his high 'throne.' Sasuke stood in front of him with an equally stony face on. Fugaku's voice was tight and forced as he spoke, nearly hissed out the words he said. "Why did you say no? The media is attracted now! Do you know that?! You could have married her!"

Sasuke replied with much ease. "She didn't want to."

Fugaku though, had different thoughts. "And so? Offer her money! Why would you care if she didn't want to or not? She is just a tool to us, Sasuke! With her, your fame and popularity will increase easily! She makes us happy, then we'll make her happy! She is engaged to an Uchiha, what more could she want?! Why did you say NO?!" Fugaku bellowed loudly this time.

"Because… I respect her wishes and if I had said yes, do you think she'll ever look at me the same way after what happened the past week? Besides…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he turned away.

"I… I like her…"

Fugaku widened his eyes at his son who had walked out of the room right after saying what he said. His face crinkled as a slight smile formed on his face, _'My son… is in love.' _

* * *

Her mind was peaceful, her head was light, her mouth was empty, her eyes were closed… she was finally asleep. As she laid on her bed, she didn't recognize the fact that a certain Uchiha was watching her with hawk-like eyes as he stood leaning against the door. A strike of lightning forced her awake and the first thing she saw when she awoke shocked her.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" she asked shakily as she groggily sat up from her bed. She touched her forehead and groaned as she longed to fall back asleep but she just couldn't sleep with someone staring at her like that. Itachi flipped on the light switch and walked over to her. He handed her a note.

"Read it, Sasuke asked me to give it to you, well it was more like demanded…" Itachi was about to rant about Sasuke's lack of respect for him but Sakura rolled her eyes and any sign that said she still knew Itachi was there faded away as a smile spread across her face as she read the note, she felt herself smiling widely… wider than any she's ever had, even wider than the one she bore yesterday when she saw Sachi's shining face.

Now, it was just her and this note that made her heart flutter with every single word and letter she saw and read. She felt a blush rise up to her cheeks as she reread it over and over again. She didn't know Itachi had noticed her smile and was peering from above her and he raised an eyebrow, not the least shy to share his commentary.

"It's just a note, what are you so giddy about anyways, huh Sakura-Kaijuu?" he asked. Sakura was actually so happy she didn't even know that he just referred to her as a monster. She handed the note to Itachi again as she collapsed on her bed, lying on the back in a snow angel position before letting out a loud sigh, her green eyes shining brightly as her lips curved up into a smile once more.

_Yo, Sakura, meet me downstairs in the kitchen in 30 minutes. I'm taking you out today. – Sasuke _

She squealed loudly as Itachi winced, covering his oh so sensitive ears. "Females and their stupid loud screechy voices…" he muttered before quietly walking out of the room, only to return a second later to close the door, but not before he screamed in his 'manly' voice. "Shut up Kaijuu!" Itachi slammed the door.

She stared at the door for a moment or two before breaking into a big smile. "Me not a Kaijuu…" she whispered before biting her bottom lip happily.

* * *

Sasuke looked up over the counter as he heard footsteps and looked up, he smirked when he saw what he was looking for. He wiped his hands on the red apron he was wearing before setting down the knife he was using to cut tomatoes. He saw his fiancée with her hair in a messy bun with curly strands falling loosely to frame her face. She had put on a rosy pink shade lipgloss with black mascara.

For her clothes, she chose a navy blue racer-back tank top, white camisole underneath, faded denim shorts, black knee high boots with bright neon blue laces, and a black leather coat that reached her knees and was left unbuttoned. Her nails were a bright ocean blue, a color that Sasuke liked but would never admit to.

Sakura was doing the same thing as she examined him. His usually black spiky hair was slightly flat indicating he had just taken a shower and he wore a black men's tank top, jeans, black wristbands, and black converse. He wore a black chain around his neck with a silver cross as the pendant.

Sakura would have drooled if she hadn't seen him for the last 3 weeks they'd known each other. She tilted her head cutely, looking at him through those magnificent jade orbs of hers. "So, Mister Uchiha, just where do you want to take me that's so incredibly important as for you to make me wake up at 4:15 in the morning, hm?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she plopped a slice of tomato in her mouth.

Sasuke smirked at her before pulling her to the garage before she could say anything. He threw her helmet and she looked at him curiously before looking over to see a motorcycle parked in front of the driveway. "Oh… hell no…" she couldn't finish her sentence as he dragged her over to the motorcycle and got on, he placed on his helmet expertly. He saw Sakura's terrified face and held out a hand to her.

"Trust me, Sakura." Sakura saw the serious look on his face and nodded hesitantly before getting on. She wrapped her arms around him after placing on her own pitch black helmet. "We're making one of my music videos today for the movie. We're making one of yours sometime tomorrow or the day after that. The song's name is 'Purple Line.'"

Sakura could only nod as she leaned her head on his back, scared to death. He took one glance at her before smirking underneath his helmet. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," Sasuke looked at the rear view mirror and saw her relax before smirking again. "At least, not _intentionally_," she tensed again.

"Sasuke!"

"Kidding!"

* * *

Sakura watched in awe as she sat in the chair, looking over the scripts and the plot of the movie. The boys were filming the music video which consisted of Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru with background dancers Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Kankurou. The music video was a series of dance steps as they were dressed in full black gangster-like clothes.

Sasuke separated from the others into a brown and yellow background as he started moving his lips to song as he danced alone before joining the others again. Then it was Gaara who separated from the others to sing in a car and then Sasuke again as the two joined up with the others again. Shikamaru seemed to be the lead dancer as he rapped for parts of the songs.

Then it was Neji who separated from the group to sing and dance his solo part before joining the others again for the chorus. _"Purple line let me set up my world…" _Then the scene reversed to them standing on a hill like place as Sasuke sang a part before the scene circularly switched to Neji singing and then the scene flashed as the two rejoined the group.

Neji and Sasuke were facing each other as they danced as the other boys danced in the background. In between dancing scenes were scenes of purple lines sweeping across a city, changing the stoplight colors to purple and everything. Then Naruto came in front of the dancing group to sing as they danced behind him. The scene switched to a quick close up on Sasuke and back to Naruto.

Then it flashed to Shikamaru walking with purple lines trailing behind him as he had a serious face on. Back to Naruto's part before flashing to Neji again who looked to the right as purple lines flooded the background. A scene quickly flashed to Shikamaru standing in front of the now posed group saying a quick, "Yo," as the beat of the music increased as the scene flashed to a Neji with purple lines circling him as if surrounding him.

With a hard beat of the music, the gang started dancing again as Neji rejoined them, the dance movements become swifter and harder and more intense as Shikamaru started rapping, standing at the head of the gang while doing different dance movements to suggest he was leading at that moment.

The scene flashed again to Shikamaru walking with the purple lines following him before flashing to the stoplights again and then back to Shikamaru's rap dance. The purple lines made a swirl on a black skyscraper before the scene switched to the rap ending in a dramatic way as the boys other than Shikamaru circled him and bowed their heads with their arms outstretched to Shikamaru before the scene switched to Sasuke again.

The music started once more after the one second pause as the boys started singing together again with scenes flashing to Sasuke occasionally as the scene switched to Gaara driving in his car while singing. Then the scene flashed to every other boy quickly before erupting back to a whole gang.

They started dancing once more as the chorus came. The scene quickly changed to a whole city with buildings that had purple windows before the scene ended with a suspenseful stop as Neji sang the last lyrics to the song as the scene flashed after he nodded his head to the left. The last scene was the city with the buildings and purple windows again with the titles of the song in purple on the side, Purple Line with a line underneath.

Kozumi had stars in his eyes as the boys got off the scenes and got towels from some of the workers. "Excellent as always boys!! We'll see if our movie can hit the number one charts with these two bonus mv's, especially if Sakura-chan can do the same with her upcoming video!" he turned to Sakura and smiled at her, "No Sakura, you're portraying a brave and confident teenager that's very sexy alright? Not by the way she dresses but by the confidence you can feel within her alright? So I need you to feel… err… feminist!" Kozumi grinned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before nodding a bit. "Wonderful! Well, I'll have Temari-chan here go give you the lyrics to your song Sakura-chan, and you'll be all ready to go right after rehearsal!" Sakura looked at Sasuke who smirked at her reassuringly. Naruto didn't miss the thankful and affectionate look Sakura sent to Sasuke right after.

He cursed before looking away slamming his water bottle down angrily before walking out of the studio. "I'm going to get some air…" he said to someone who nodded. Sasuke looked at him before rolling his eyes.

* * *

The group looked at Sakura as they entered the recording room. Sakura was currently in the recording booth looking at the lyrics and holding the headphones securely by her ears, nodding her head to the beat to get used to it. The recorder and music director –coughTemaricough- looked at her as they listened to her humming to the song. Temari nodded her head in approval.

"She has good analyzing skills by learning the tune of the song by herself, she's been making sure she has the correct beat and her humming matches perfectly," Temari smirked, "Who would have thought the fiancée of a prodigy would turn out to be a protégée herself? The future Uchiha Matriarch," Hinata and Sasuke didn't miss the cross look Naruto sent to Temari who didn't see him.

They looked up when a bubbly voice sounded throughout the room, "I'm ready to record, Temari!" Sakura smiled at her, her eyes wide open now unlike how they were closed before. Temari nodded and looked at the other girls, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten grinned before walking inside the recording booth with Sakura, their instruments in tow.

Temari held up her fingers in a 3-2-1 notion as she let the starting beats begin before her finger reached one. Her index finger bent down as the music started the second her fingers dropped. A nice beat started as Sakura waited a few seconds, remembering the time notions as Temari gave her a reassuring smile.

Her lips were in position and sang right after the first beat of the instruments started playing. The boys looked at the girls in awe as Sasuke smirked at his was-gonna-be-wife. Her timing was perfect and it was flawless, messing up slightly but she was smart enough to cover the mistakes up right away to make it blend into the song. Overall, it was perfect and nothing was fatal enough to start the whole song over.

The song ended about 4 and a 1/2 minutes as Sakura panted and breathed. Temari grinned at her as the three other girls applauded her. "Wonderful job for a first timer there Saks! You sure you were never professionally trained?" Temari asked as the girls got out of the recording booth, Sakura setting her headphones onto the rack.

Sakura giggled and nodded, walking over to Sasuke's side who nodded at her, "Well I had my vocals trained for three days but then I dropped out because I didn't like my teacher, she was incredibly irritating and I was always nervous around her since she looks like she just wanted to get out of there or something, so I trained my vocal chords for three days so I know half of the basics and breathing from the diaphragm and stuff."

Temari smiled at her before standing up, "Well great job Sakura, I'll have Kozumi-san have our dance director, ahem, Mister Joel Clementine, come over. He is of French descendant and came over to Japan to especially help with the dancing for this movie, Sakura-chan!" Temari had a perfect French accent as she said the man's name.

Sakura stared in awe, "Wow… French? And THE Joel Clementine? I have heard some of the most atrocious stories about that man! They say he is a perverted and has a sick mind with his dancing, is that true?" Sakura asked as her cheeks flamed a bright red, wondering what dance steps that man might teach her.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Don't believe a single word of it, Saku. The man choreographies for a slutty looking music video one time and then people are making rumors concerning his male hormones. If they didn't know, the music video is supposed to look provocative. Anyways, Kozumi-san is really expecting you to do just as good a job as the men crew did, so batter up Sakura! We're your back-up dancers and instrument players so suit up!" Tenten smirked before sticking her tongue out playfully.

Sakura giggled as Neji smirked at his girlfriend, bringing an arm around her waist as he hugged her romantically. Ino and Temari shared a look as Hinata giggled. "Awwww… Neji and Tenten!" Tenten rolled her eyes and stuck up the middle finger mockingly. The girls pretended to gasp before they bursted out laughing.

The boys looked at each other, a 'what' look on their faces as the girls giggled at them.

_'Women are so weird…'_

* * *

Sakura looked over Sasuke and the boys' music video on her computer again, her eyes examining their swift and agile movements. She had just came home from rehearsal and hell were her legs clammy. They hurt like hell after hours of dancing, Joel was a nice man, but he was also a determined one.

Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement every time she saw a dance step that she especially thought was cool. Her fingers tapped to the music, inside wishing that she could dance like that. In fact… she grinned, looking at the sleeping Misae on her bed and phoned someone. "Hello? Yes um, Joel-san? Please help me, I'd like to memorize the movements by tomorrow morning."

She got a positive response from the man and grinned, "Meet me at the Uchiha Household, oh and don't knock. Just call me and I'll open the door for you, mostly everyone is asleep. Again, thank you!!" Sakura grinned before flipping her cell shut. She heard a chuckle from the door frame and looked over in wonder.

She looked at the figure and rolled her eyes when she saw the person she was expecting to be there. "I can't believe you're that determined to finish a video. You know the time limit is a whole month to rehearse the steps, right?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her through those velvety onyx eyes of his.

Sakura stuck out her tongue childishly before smiling, "Well I just like to get things done. Besides, I read the script and plotting!! I especially can't wait for the filming now!" she grinned, leaning against the wall with one leg propped up behind her. Sasuke smirked before looking out of her room and to the hallway.

"So Joel is coming? I haven't seen him for a long time. Enjoy your dance lessons, Sakura." Sasuke said before holding up a waving hand, he turned around, about to leave when he felt someone grip onto his sleeve. He looked back in slightly but hidden surprise, he cocked an eyebrow as Sakura looked at him.

She blushed as she said it, "Sasuke-kun… really, arigato…" Sakura whispered, blushing so red that she had to hug his arm and buried her face into his sleeve, trying to rid of the blush but she felt someone tilt her chin up and looked up reluctantly, a soft pout spread across her lips. She blushed even redder when she felt his fingers trace over her lips.

He smirked at her once before walking away. She widened her eyes as she froze, still in shock. "H-Huh?" she murmured unconsciously.

* * *

Riku looked at the text message he just received on his cell phone and smirked a devilish smile, looking at the girl lying in the bed sheets with him. He got up and silently placed on his clothes as he reread the message over again. _Meet me at the café. Now. _He placed on the last layer of clothing before placing some money on the bedside before walking out of the hotel room.

He walked to the café part of the hotel and smirked when he saw a familiar looking blonde sitting at a table with her gaze set on the rose in the vase in front of her. He walked over and pulled out the seat without saying anything to her until placing his chin on the palms of his hands. He smirked at her, "O-ha-yo, Aijou-chan. Did you need something?"

Aijou looked up at him through those misty cerulean orbs filled with mystery as he liked to think of them. "Hai, Riku-san, I know you don't know me that well other than the science class we take together but I would only like to warn you that if you do anything to my Onii-chan or his friends, I will personally slay you dry of blood." her tone was cheerful but the words she bit out certainly weren't.

Riku smirked once more, "My, this must be my first threat from a beautiful girl, say, why don't you run along and treat yourself to something nice here with this money? Just stay out of my business and I won't hurt _you_. I can't promise you the same about your brothers, considering what they've done to my friend. You understand don't you?" Riku made his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Aijou looked at him unaffectedly, "I remind you once more, don't mess with what's in my relation. You'll end up with scars and bruises you won't know where they're from. Minus my family and friends and I'll minus your meeting with the devil," Aijou said emotionlessly. Riku laughed before placing a gun onto the table, hiding it with his arms.

"Say, if that's true, why don't you prove it to me? The gun is right here, all you have to do is pull it, prove to me that you can do what those luscious lips of yours say you can. Let's bet on it, if you can pull the trigger, then I'll let you off easy, if you don't though… I get to spend a night with you, free of charge lil' missy. I'd like to see how that fiery attitude of yours is in bed…" Riku smirked suggestively.

Aijou scowled, and in a blink of an, a bullet ran through the window, flying still until it targeted itself onto a wall. It was silent and quick enough as to the fact that the only thing people heard was the shatter of the little hole in the window. Aijou placed the gun on the table swiftly before standing up from her chair and walking out the café without the least of a goodbye.

Riku smirked wider as he leaned his chin on his palm again.

_'Looks like I just found a new target…'_

* * *

Sakura felt herself flying as she gracefully did the steps Joel provided her with. It was a set of ballet than interchanging into a soft hip-hop dance and then ending with a nice ballet step again. Sakura started humming to the song she recorded, playing on the CD Player. Joel clapped to each beat, smiling in satisfaction at his student.

"Excellent Sakura! Fantastic! Your steps are like magic!" his words still had the French accent to them but the voice was actually quite alluring. Sakura giggled, remembered how Ino had dreamily sighed, saying she would kill to be in his arms for a day. Joel was a handsome man standing at 6'0'', just two inches shorter than Sasuke himself.

Joel had blonde hair and sleek honey brown eyes. His voice was strong and he had stated once that his favorite singer in America was Christina Aguilera with her own strong voice, matching with his rich one. Sakura's happened to be P!nk. She didn't know why, but the music of P!nk was very feminist and whenever she listened to it, it gave her a strong feeling.

And just at the spur of the moment, the song switched to a different song. Sakura laughed as P!nk's 'U and Ur Hands' as she looked over to Joel who gave her a kind smile. "You've earned it, Sakura. Very beautiful dancing today! I love your determination! I will stay awake all day to watch your fire burn!" Sakura sweat dropped, he was kind of reminding her of Lee now…

She smiled at him, "Domo, Joel-san!" she bowed her head before she started doing some free-styling, just choreographing her own moves as the time came, trying to keep up with the beat. She remembered the steps from the music video and Joel laughed when she started to pretend she was hitting a punching bag.

Boy was Sakura carefree today…

* * *

Sakura hummed the tune of that song over and over again in her head as she walked up the stairs and descended to her room. She heard a loud crash and looked up in surprise into Shina's room, where she heard the loud crash. "Shina-chan? Daijoubu?" Sakura asked, knocking on the door. She heard a small ruckus before the door opened.

There Shina stood, her hair let loose and slightly messy and there was some sweat dripping from her forehead as she was trying to hide something behind her back with her hands. "H-Huh? Oh! I'm fine! J-just had a bad dream, hehe…" Shina smiled and giggled nervously. Sakura looked at her suspiciously but didn't question her further.

If there was something Uchiha people didn't like, it was being questioned about what they did. Sakura noticed her hands and spoke up to ask her, "Shina-chan, what's wrong, why are your hands behind your back?" Sakura asked her as she looked around at her, trying to see her hands. Shina hurriedly side stepped when Sakura was about to turn around.

"Oh it's nothing! Just an itch, hehe…" Shina smiled widely, "You should go back to sleep Sakura-nee! I don't want Sasu-nii to pound my head in for keeping you up!" Shina smiled at her once again reassuringly, Sakura nodded once before stepping back to let Shina close the door on her as she walked back to her own room.

It was when Shina was sure Sakura was gone that she let go of her hands and looked at them as she leaned against the door, tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at her bleeding fingers. Her gaze shifted back to the broken vase of roses on the ground and whimpered as a new trickle of blood dripped onto the floor.

"O-Ow…" she murmured. The reason why the vase had fallen.

Even she didn't know.

* * *

Sakura stared at Ino as she observed her talking to a woman in blonde that had an unusually large bust. She immediately tore her gaze from the woman when she saw the two heading her way. She straightened up and sent them a bright smile in which they both returned. Ino grinned at her, hugging her arm when she arrived and turned to the woman and to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, this is Tsunade-sama! She is the owner and C.E.O of ALL the clothing companies and stores of 'Tsunade's Secret.' She's also my family's number one business partner and is probably one of the most powerful people in the fashion world. She's also an inspiring doctor! Well anyways, we've agreed to share you. She thinks you have talent and you will be working some days with me and some days with her, but for now, Tsunade's Secret and Yamanaka Fashions' annual combined fashion show. This year, we're planning on making one of THE hottest fashion shows ever to light up this cold season, we're titling it 'House of DEVIL.' The fashion combined of hot fashions that make you look even hotter than Adriana Lima and Miranda Kerr combined!!" Ino squealed, the fashion show already picturing in her mind.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura, nodding, "Yes, and we've decided to make you the main model of this fashion show to introduce you to our buyers and customers. We're holding the fashion show in several places, first stop being here in our very own Konoha, then the nearby Suna, and pretty soon, we'll hit Milan in Italy for a few days as well!" Sakura gaped, her facial expressions changing nearly every single second.

First displaying excitement, then shock, then surprise, then happiness, and finally- "EEEEEEE!!! NO WAY!! MILAN!?!? **THE** MILAN?!? AND IN ITALY TOO?!?! OH HELL YEAH!! HELLO WORLD!!" Sakura laughed joyfully, freely skipping around squealing loudly. Ino and Tsunade looked at each other and smiled brightly.

This was the kind of model they needed, an enthusiastic one that turned challenges into little activities. It was nice to see someone bursting with so much energy. "Well anyways Sakura-chan, we'll discuss this a little bit more later today alright? You need your rest, I heard from Sasuke you spend all night practicing the rehearsal moves with the little ala Joel, _oui_?" Ino said playfully, sticking her tongue out in a teasing manner.

Sakura laughed as Tsunade grinned, "Oui, oui!" the three women laughed as they joked around for a bit more.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch, sighing as he flipped over the channels on the TV before he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed before walking to the door, setting down his bag of chips and shouted irritated to the knocker. "Alright, alright! Oi, I'm coming!" he responded loudly, a few more steps before he arrived at the door.

He opened the door and his eyes widened when he felt a gun being pointed to his head. His attacker looked at him through narrowed eyes. Naruto noticed him having a transmitter device near his ear. Naruto gulped as he felt the cold metal of the gun piercing into his head slightly as the man dug it deeper into skull.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you're dead."

Naruto cried out as the man wrestled him to get into the car. "Stop! No! I'm not coming!" Naruto screamed and struggled as he kicked the man in between the knees. The man cried out, shouting loudly a cuss word before chasing Naruto cuffing him around the neck and dragged him towards the car.

"You little bitch! You think I'll let you get away!? Not after how much money he's offering me! Get in!" the man shouted before shoving him into the car with Naruto still protesting as he slammed the door shut and ran to the driver's seat and started the car, locking the doors before driving off with a loud squeal.

Naruto gritted his teeth in the back. '_Fuck…'_

* * *

Sakura looked around her room happily as she sat onto her bed. She was about to turn on her TV when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her purse and answered cheerfully, "Hello, this is Haruno Sakura!" her smile dropped as soon as the person on the other line spoke.

_"Miss Haruno Sakura, your grandma, Miss Haruno Tomoko is currently in the hospital along with your father, Haruno Kouichi, after an attempted murder."_

She dropped the phone in shock as she clamped both hands onto her wide open mouth.

"God no…" she whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Please Kami-sama… no, not them now…"

* * *

_I was five at that time when we went to the fair. Okaa-san had wanted me to meet more friends so she took me to the school fair. I had looked ahead and seen my father talking with another woman, who was she? Okaa-san had looked at him, hurt, before turning to smile at me brightly and taking me to buy some cotton candy._

_I still remember her asking me, "Sakura-chan, let's have fun today and forget all our troubles, ne?! Let's just be mother and daughter today!" and I still remember her smile. She had smiled at me so brightly that I thought that all the pain she ever felt had gone away because I didn't know it was a glass smile so delicate._

_And I still remember her when she collapsed years later in our house when my father had run away with the woman that seemed to be richer than Okaa-san. She told me she wanted to have a good future in the hospital and that she was leaving to America and she'll have me come over with her when settled down._

_And I remember how I had spent a week straight not eating and crying myself to sleep after news of her death caught on. My mother had died… by murder. And now, as I looked a the phone on the floor, I realized…_

_My blood father and my grandma were about to die the same way._

_Kami-sama… why are you so unfair?_

* * *

**Ok so maybe it wasn't EXTRA long but I still hope you guys enjoyed it, took most of my time to figure out how to make half the chapter happy and the other half slightly dramatic. I really enjoyed the reviews you gave me and would you mind me asking for as many reviews for this chapter as much as the last one too please?**

**I got more than 30 reviews last chapter and I was really surprised!!**

**Lol, I guess you all had a very happy Chinese New Year, right? I hope so! Well for the people that did review, you shall be lucky throughout the year!! (Nods wisely)**

**Ok there will be no update next week because I'm going camping with my school alright? I hope you don't mind, I promise to update as soon as I get back!! **

**So review again, all of you? Yay!! Huggles!! **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 COVER**

A picture of Sachi pointing at a black teddy bear while leaning against a _slightly_ smiling Sasuke who had Sakura leaning back to back with him with a bright smile on her face. The background is of a simple rocking chair and an open window leading to the scenery of a tree outside.

**-Printed on the top of the cover in Old English Text MT is the title- **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: OMG!! TT-TT O****k, I don't own rights to NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 14**

_I was five at that time when we went to the fair. Okaa-san had wanted me to meet more friends so she took me to the school fair. I had looked ahead and seen my father talking with another woman, who was she? Okaa-san had looked at him, hurt, before turning to smile at me brightly and taking me to buy some cotton candy._

_I still remember her asking me, "Sakura-chan, let's have fun today and forget all our troubles, ne?! Let's just be mother and daughter today!" and I still remember her smile. She had smiled at me so brightly that I thought that all the pain she ever felt had gone away because I didn't know it was a glass smile so delicate._

_And I still remember her when she collapsed years later in our house when my father had run away with the woman that seemed to be richer than Okaa-san. She told me she wanted to have a good future in the hospital and that she was leaving to America and she'll have me come over with her when settled down._

_And I remember how I had spent a week straight not eating and crying myself to sleep after news of her death caught on. My mother had died… by murder. And now, as I looked a__t__ the phone on the floor, I realized…_

_My blood father and my grandma were about to die the same way._

_Kami-sama… why are you so unfair?_

* * *

She was like the tragic Snow White or perhaps Cinderella except without the crazy step-people and family. But she did have a tragic life and she did lose all her precious people, well most of them. She couldn't help admitting she did wish sometimes she was Snow White or some kind of princess and just fall into her own kind of fairytale.

You know fairytales… the stories with happy endings. Because if happy endings were a huge part of fairytales, then her life wasn't about to become a fairytale anytime soon. Her tears dripped down onto her cheeks and trailed in a slow straight line as she stood there, frozen on the ground, just staring at her soulless grandma.

"Obaa-chan…" she managed to whisper in a broken voice. The woman lying on the hospital bed did not reply, she was hooked up to endless streams of machinery and wires. There was a bandage around her head and ribcage, she looked like she was an undead human. Sakura didn't feel anything right now.

She was completely numb as she looked at the old woman's face that she had cherished so much throughout her life. "Obaa-chan… don't leave yet… don't leave me here…" she whispered before falling to her knees and grasping her grandma's cold hand into her own two warm ones. "Obaa-chan…" she murmured against the woman's thin skin.

Her eyes closed as her lashes fluttered once before she fell forward, her hands falling loose as she drifted into unconsciousness. The door to the room creaked open as a blonde head, Ino, specifically, peeked in to make sure everything was alright. Her eyes widened when she saw the fainted Sakura as she ran over to the pink head.

Her heart beat furiously against her chest as she pressed the red emergency button repeatedly as she yelled out to people in the hallway that would hopefully hear her. "H-HELP! SOMEONE'S FAINTED!!! ROOM 219! PLEASE HELP!" nurses crowded into the room as three of them helped Ino take Sakura outside and into a check-up room.

* * *

Sasuke skimmed through the book he was reading quickly before sighing, shutting it open and setting his glasses onto the table. He felt so cold in the study room… hmm… wonder why. The door to his room suddenly burst open as a frantic looking Shina cried out in hopelessness. "SAKURA-NEE-CHAN'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Sasuke looked at her with his eyes, not registering what she said until now. He widened his eyes before standing up hurriedly, grabbed his coat and pulled her with him. "What did you just say?" he asked her harshly, hoping what she said wasn't true. Shina took a deep breath as her brother literally pulled her flying with him down the stairs.

"Well Sakura's Otou-chan and Obaa-chan are in the hospital and she went to visit them but ended up fainting herself!" Shina explained in one gulp of air as Sasuke opened the door to the garage for her. He went in after her and pressed the button to open the garage. He looked at the keys in the glass box and picked out a certain pair with a Mickey Mouse keychain on it.

He led her over to a sleek black motorcycle and Shina twitched as she looked at them. He rolled his eyes. "Just get on!" Shina groaned at her brother but got on after he did as she placed on a black helmet and so did Sasuke. He turned on the engine and let it roar a bit before zooming out the garage, past the driveway and to the gate.

The guards immediately opened it at once, seeing his rush.

* * *

Aijou looked around her house curiously, seeing as how it was so quiet and you can already guess that nothing was quiet with Naruto around. She called her brother's name once. "ONII-CHAN!" no answer, she furrowed her eyebrows, that was odd. The great king of all things noisy wasn't… noisy?

She cried out his name once more, hoping to gain a reply this time. "NARUTO-ONII-CHAN!" still no response. She ran to the kitchen and looked at the bulletin board. There were no notes from him saying that he had gone somewhere. Then where could he be? She wondered before stepping outside of the house. Her feet stepped on something and she looked down onto the ground.

What shocked her was that there was knife on the ground and it looked similarly like the one Naruto carried around. She widened her eyes. "No way…" suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed as she let out a growl.

"Riku…"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes softly to see a concerned looking face right above her own. Her eyes widened by a fraction in surprise before she murmured the person's name in surprise. "Ino…" she whispered. The blonde above her grinned before leaning back and giggled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami-sama… you're alright! Oh my goodness, Sasuke would have had my head if anything horrible happened to the Uchiha Matriarch. Sakura sweetie, are you ok? Daijoubu?" Ino asked worriedly as she sat on the side of the bed. Sakura looked at her through glassy eyes as tears suddenly slipped down her eyes again. Ino gaped, "S-Sakura! What's wrong?"

Sakura sniffed as she opened her mouth to let out a hiccup. She continued crying before calming down slightly, "Obaa-chan's gone… Okaa-san's gone… Ino… I'm all alone…" Sakura cried as she let herself break down. "This life is too much for me… my mom died and then suddenly because of my dad my grandma's gone too… they were the only family I had left!"

Ino glared at Sakura, "Don't you dare say that. Mark my words, I will slap you if you say that one more time. Never say you're all alone, Haruno Sakura. Because you have a wonderful family waiting for you at the Uchiha Mansion. Shina loves you more than anything and your almost-son, he loves you too. Most of all, Sakura, you have Sasuke… he cares for you… tell me, what do you feel about all of them if they're not your family?"

Ino looked straight in the eyes with Sakura as Sakura looked at her in shock. She bowed her head as Ino's words slipped through her head. She felt as if she lost her voice, but when she found it, she actually said something she wished she never said. "They're not my family… they're my employers… Ino…" she whispered.

Ino widened her eyes as she looked at Sakura in surprise. It was quiet before she let out a small laugh. "You're so naïve. So naïve that it makes me sick to my stomach. I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye Haruno-san." She bit out coldly before grabbing her purse and turned her back on Sakura. She paused a bit to whisper something to Sakura before walking straight out the door.

"You know you're starting to love him."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Ino had already gone. She lifted a hand to bring it to her hair as she whimpered and a single tear left her eye. "I know that I am…"

* * *

Naruto looked at the empty room around him in the dark as he cursed. He looked around to find something to cut open the ropes the bound him but the whole room was completely empty. Smart bastards... he tried to reach in his pocket to find something and felt his firecracker. He chuckled as a crazy thought hit him.

"Got rejected once and now I get strike by a gang of freaks… might as well burn myself to death…" but he knew he couldn't, as long as he still had a baby sister to feed, he wasn't going to be that irresponsible. He cursed once more, hoping to find something that wasn't such a bad idea. He groaned as he felt the numb and stiffness get to him.

"Fuck… I can't believe this but someone better get me by tomorrow or else I might really consider this firecracker…" he whispered as he closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

The door to Sakura's room bust open as a frantic Sasuke entered. Sakura sat up on her hospital bed and looked at him uninterestedly. She looked like a stick figure. Sasuke closed the door behind him as Shina waited outside. He walked over to her bedside and looked her straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Sakura looked at him as he sat down on the bed. She didn't say anything back as he glared at her, piercing eyes staring into her own soulless ones. "Sakura. Say something." He hissed at her as he scowled. He was irritated for worrying. She suddenly shifted a bit so that she brought one hand out from the blanket.

She lifted it up to caress one of his cheeks as she felt how cold he was. She pulled him close to her as he looked at her with observing eyes. "Sakura-!" "Sasuke-kun." He stopped what he was going to say as she spoke. "Sasuke-kun…" she called him again. He responded with a small "hn" to let her know he was listening.

"What if I told you… that…" she whispered as she breathed out slightly husky air. He raised an eyebrow warily… she leaned in closer to him. "I wished…" her eyes closed slightly as his stayed wide open in alert. "That our… relationship… wasn't just…" he flinched, not knowing if this was going to turn out as he predicted.

"A job…" she finished as she closed the gap in between them, resting her lips on his.

* * *

_BONUS! Preview _

**Sasuke looked at his mother that sat in front of him on her office chair. "So Sasuke-chan, since having rivals will do a big damage to our reputation, I need you to take care of a certain company for me first beforehand. I believe this will be no problem since the heir, or should I say, heiress, is quite the Uchiha Siblings fan girl…" Mikoto smiled at him brightly. **

**Her sweet face didn't change as she spoke to him of her not so sweet plans. "Make her fall in love with you and fool her into giving you the deeds of the next spring collection, after you've done that, break her or do as you please with her. ****Now Sasuke sweetheart, don't take this as a bad thing, I am just thinking of our company's long reputation as the best fashion industry in the world. So… do it for me?" Mikoto smiled even wider as her smile reached her eyes.**

**Sasuke looked at her and shook his head once to get the hair out of his eyes before smirking slightly, "Hn…" he said before accepting the slip of paper on the desk as he walked out of the office. Mikoto smiled deviously as she leaned back in her chair, she folded her hands together as she giggled.**

**"I have such a darling little son… well then, better get to those designs before the next release arrives!" she smiled as she looked at her computer screen once more. Her eyes skimmed through the list of junk and fan mail before she caught something interesting. **_**Email from Haruno Kaiyuri **_

**She clicked on the small link as it led her to the email she read it to herself quickly as her eyes widened by a fraction in surprise.**

_**Dear Sweet College Friend, **_

_**Ah what a surprise to see you Mikoto-chan! I was just watching television in my very large office at the headquarters of the Haruno Fashion Inc. when I caught the news anchor saying that they are expecting a very special spring collection from you, my dear. I just wanted to tell you that… I know your plans and I only have one thing to say to you. A challenge perhaps? But…**_

_**Let's see which one of our darling children will win this game. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Haruno Kaiyuri **_

**Mikoto narrowed her eyes as a smirk played on her lips. "Such a scandalous challenge…" she whispered. She just hoped her son wasn't going to lose. She knew that the Haruno Family did have a long line of connections with other famous designers and companies that the Uchiha weren't that friendly with, such as the Hyuuga and Yamanaka. **

**And what worried her mind was that she knew the Haruno heiress to be quite the ****devious one**** and even if her darling boy was very handsome and the most eligible bachelor in the world right now, he did have the tendency to ****let his guard down once in a while. She just hoped that the Haruno daughter wasn't as charming as her position as Japan's Number 1 Most Wanted Woman stated. **

Best Dressed Heartbreak

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter after my fall from writing. The ending preview is for my upcoming new story called 'Best Dressed Heartbreak', I hope you'll all read that one soon after I post chapter 18 of this story up. Why after chapter 18? Because 18 is my favorite number! Well… my 3****rd**** favorite number anyways. :P **

**I had a major writer's block after camp and I couldn't think of anything that would be labeled DRAMATIC since I was basically lost after I wrote the ending of the last chapter. I didn't know where to go from there but hopefully the romance and dramatic plot will get back in here after this chapter since it's basically introducing the conflict right now.**

**I will give more details about Best Dressed Heartbreak in the next chapter but I hope to get more than 10 reviews for this chapter so pretty please? (Puppy dog face) ****I know I'm a loser for asking reviews after abandoning you guys for nearly a month but I'm sorry!!! T-T**

**Just review, for me… please?**

**How about if you get free cookies?**

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO __Kaze__-Chan _


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 COVER**

**The background is a field of white flowers with Sakura in the center wearing a hot pink halter top summer dress and aquamarine flats with her hair cut to her shoulders with her bangs layered to the right side. Her eyes are closed to reveal light green eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. She has her arms stretched out and on either sides of her are Sasuke dressed in black jeans with a blue dress shirt completely unbuttoned, Itachi dressed in black jeans with a red dress shirt also unbuttoned, the two were facing her with their eyes closed and each of their arms wrapped around her waist. Behind her is a shadow of a man that had craned his head to be on her shoulders and his hands wrapped around her neck. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: ****… STOP TRYING TO REMIND ME OF WHAT I DON'T HAVE!! **

**CHAPTER ****15**

The door leading to Naruto's prison ward slammed open as a gruff-y looking man entered, he was muscular and tall with a scowl on his face. Underneath his eyes was a scar slashed straight across. He had a faded moustache and large blue eyes with red spiky hair. He was all in all quite refined looking when you look at him overall.

"What do you want with me you teme?" Naruto asked weakly as he pushed himself back against the wall. The man closed the door behind him before setting a tray of food onto the floor in front of Naruto. Naruto scowled and slightly kicked it away only to be slapped in the face by the man. He groaned before glaring at him. "Fuck you…" he spat.

The man growled before talking in a surprisingly smooth voice. "Fuck yourself blondie, we don't have sluts here to help you with that. Now eat up, it's probably going to be the only thing you'll be eating in weeks. Deprive yourself of energy if you want, just let me tell you that I'm one of the 'nicer' ones around here." He glared at Naruto before turning around and opened the door with a loud bang and left the room.

Naruto stared at the door for a long time before his gaze focused on the tray of food. Huh… for a place full of man sluts, they seemed to serve a good enough choice of food. Guess what?

Miso ramen.

He suddenly noticed something.

_Aw shit… there's no chopsticks._

* * *

Hinata flipped through the pages of the latest book she was reading. She had been practicing her English and she wanted to focus on easier books first before delving into a pretty hard one. She was currently reading A Series Of Unfortunate Events: Book Three- The Wide Window. She was quite disgusted by the text of how most nearly everyone dies in the series but couldn't seem to put it down. 

She heard the doorbell of the mansion ring as she looked up, her pretty silver eyes glinted in surprise, who could it be? She wasn't expecting visitors as early as 8:45 in the morning. She walked downstairs as a maid probably had already opened the door after she put down her book. Her quiet voice trailed out in the still asleep mansion. "Hafuku, who is it?" she asked as she stood on the last step of the flight of stairs.

The maid looked at her mistress and bowed her head quickly in respect before replying to her. "I don't know Lady Hinata, but she has pink hair and green eyes. Shall I let her in? She's looking for you." Hafuku reported to her. Hinata searched her mind for a bit as it was still early before she smiled comfortingly and nodded at the maid.

Hafuku nodded and opened the door wider for the visitor to come in. It was Sakura. And she wasn't looking too happy.

* * *

"What if I told you… that…" she whispered as she breathed out slightly husky air. He raised an eyebrow warily… she leaned in closer to him. "I wished…" her eyes closed slightly as his stayed wide open in alert. "That our… relationship… wasn't just…" he flinched, not knowing if this was going to turn out as he predicted.

"A job…" she finished as she closed the gap in between them, resting her lips on his.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he just sat there, not responding to her kiss as she leaned into him deeper. He felt it. Of course he did, he even tasted it, but he wasn't responding to it. It was soft and innocent plus slightly messy, probably her first time to initiate a kiss because he could tell her cheeks were a fiery red.

But right now he didn't care about the details of how she looked. He only cared about her semi-confession. She had just sort of admitted that she wished they were something more than just a 'camera couple.' She was wishing they were a 'Valentine's Dream' type of couple. He didn't know what to say back and when she did notice that he wasn't responding, she had welled up with tears.

She pulled back forcedly as she hid her eyes with the long sleeves of her hospital gown before she let herself say something childish. "I want… ice cream. G-Go get me some… please…" unlike other people that would have stared at her as if she was a freak, he had reacted quite normally to her sudden request as he stood up.

His bangs shadowed his eyes as he solemnly said, "Aa" before nearly running out the room, the door to the hospital room shut close as Sakura finally released her hands to let her tears flow down freely.

"I'm so stupid! I don't love him! I don't even like him! He's so stupid! He's not what I want! I want someone cute and kind with startling bright eyes and a warm smile that would make me melt! Not… a dark and handsome person that knows what I want just by looking at me! I don't want to fall for someone like that!! I want… I want…" right now she didn't know what to say as she broke down as a final thought came up, finishing her sentence.

_Naruto…_

* * *

Aijou growled menacingly as she rang the doorbell of the Uchiha Mansion. She rapped the door heavily, knocking on the door with her knuckles while ringing the doorbell. The door flew open to show the annoyed looking face of an old maid. "What do you- oh! L-Lady Aijou! I'm quite sorry! Please, come inside!" the maid backed down as Aijou stepped inside. 

Her pleasant mood gone all these years, Aijou simply made her way up the stairs before stopping in front of Shina's room after a long walk. She twisted the doorknob and she saw a quiet looking Shina sitting at her table studying. Shina looked up in surprise at Aijou before speaking, "Aijou-chan, what's wrong?"

Aijou practically screamed, "What's WRONG?! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! MY BROTHER JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!" she looked at Shina who was incredibly shocked at being shouted at when she didn't really know what she did to make this girl apparently very mad. "Look at this note! LOOK AT IT!" Aijou slammed said note onto the table.

Shina's eyes hesitantly skimmed over the note before gasping.

_We have the blonde boy. If you ever want to get him back, you better hand yourself over willingly Aijou-chan! By the way, this is Riku. Your lover. Remember to play nice!! Oh, and say a nice hello to Shina for me! I'll be watching you guys! And for your info, my servants aren't especially welcoming to him._

Shina looked at Aijou and stood up immediately. She took Aijou's wrist and looked at her with hardening eyes. "I'm so sorry Aijou…" Shina whispered as she remembered how the three of them first met. Or to put it exactly, how the _five_ of them met.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he entered his room, kicking a strand box in the side, the box slid a little before he collapsed onto his bed and grabbed his iPhone out. He punched in some numbers with his index finger softly before placing the phone next to his ear. The waiting tone beeped a few times before the other person picked up. 

"Hello this is AX Wide Entertainment, manager and director Higurashi Kozomi speaking! Do you need something Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke winced at the annoying and loudly booming voice of his director. "Higurashi… give me and Sakura a 3 week break." He said simply before he hung up on the man. He ignored the vibration when Kozomi called back. He just closed his eyes and lied on the bed. His mind drifted over to the kiss as he cursed.

"Kuso…"

A certain memory flashed in his mind as he remembered the exact words the person had spoken. It wasn't Sakura or anyone else for that fact but… he remembered that…

It was him that said this.

He repeated it aloud to himself.

--------------------

_"Don't leave me alone."_

* * *

_Dear whoever is currently reading this letter,_

_I am a very cruel mother that has left her daughter in a country far away from the one I am currently living in myself. I have experienced pain many times before and after, but I just hope my daughter won't have to experience the same things that I did. To my husband, I wish you the best of luck in your future with that woman you choose to love instead. _

_I know that I should be considered cruel and vain for leaving such an innocent and young girl to live by herself. __My dear ex husband and to the dear man I now love… I am sorry for leaving this world and I considerably think that I truly have because this actually should not be opened until after the day I have died. _

_Whoever is now in possession of this letter, please pass on my messages to these people. To my sweet and cute daughter Haruno Sakura, I tell her that I love her a lot and I do think I did not make a mistake when I left her a few years back. Without me, she wouldn't have to suffer the same fate that I have. I thank the person with a good soul that is bringing her up right now. _

_To the man that will capture my daughter's heart, please do not break her. Please shield her from all that shun her, please protect her and love her and cherish her forever. Because if she loves you in the same way that you love her, then that must mean there is probably no other way for her._

_And for my dearest lover, I must say I know you have your own family and it is worth it that I have faded. For you and my ex- I say the same thing to you both, because there was no other choice in my life…_

_"There was no other way, but to love you."_

_All of my heart,_

_Haruno Seru_

_P.S. I die because I want to live for you. _

* * *

**Quite a dramatic chapter, next chapter might be a bit longer if my writer's block lowers even more. I am sorry that I don't update as often anymore, but my life is just turning into a very big nearly K-Drama/Soap Opera.**** Details are none of your business but my life is just messed up right now.**

**Ask if you will and care, thanks for your concern but there will be no response to questions about my life off the internet. It's for me, my family, and my friends to know about. And sadly, not for my readers and reviewers. I hope everyone else's life isn't as bad as mine.**

**So, please review, maybe it'll do some good to my bad mood. Ugh… why can't I stay positive this month? **

**Love you all! BTW, more info about Best Dressed Heartbreak is in my profile. It's going to come out soon! But my main priority will still be to finish this story first and foremost:) **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan_


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 COVER**

**There is a black and white picture of a cross with Sakura being tied to the cross, her hands stretched out and her legs slim and fitted together and her head leaned back to make her look like an outline of the cross. Around her neck was a black chain with a gleaming gold cross on it. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE 

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: No… no… and no… **

**CHAPTER 16**

"_Don't leave me alone."_

* * *

Fugaku looked at Mikoto as he watched his wife pick up her teacup and sip it quietly to herself before she set it down, swallowed and looked back up at him. She blinked and looked to the pool beside them for a while before speaking, still not looking at him. "She's lost all the real family she's got… Fugaku." Her voice was quiet and silent.

Fugaku didn't speak and let her continue on. "We're probably the closest thing to relation with her except for her dad, but I know she does not have quite the good time with him. I want her to join our family, Fugaku," he balled his hands to make a fist, hearing her silent suggestion before she uttered it, "Fugaku. I want Sasuke to ask her hand in marriage properly. Whether it's now or later, I just want him to marry **her**, only her."

Her husband still did not reply and this time, she turned her head, her dark hair bouncing with her movement as she looked at him sternly, her mouth about to open again until he said his reply in a firm and determined tone. She waited for him to say something, and her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock when she heard him.

"No… absolutely not. She is his weakness… I could tell. He softens up in front of her. That… is a weakness to Uchiha men. I do not and will not ever accept her as my daughter in law. He is in love with her. He told me. I am happy he is no longer a heartless child… but.. never," he muttered. Mikoto looked at him betrayal and shock before she furrowed her eyebrows. She stood up from her chair, walked over to his side and-

SLAP!

Fugaku sat still, already expecting what came. Mikoto felt tears prick at her eyes as she stared at him. "Fugaku! Uchiha Fugaku! Do you think my son's happiness is your clan's robot! Do you think I want my son to grow up and get married to a woman he doesn't love? Fugaku she's the girl! She's the right one! I know it! You might not accept her but I already accepted her 17 years ago when I met her in that market! 

One droplet… two droplets… both dropped onto the floor. 

"I want this… she wasn't ready but they're in love, Fugaku! If they aren't now then they will surely be in the future! Don't you remember **us**! Don't you remember how your mother and father didn't accept me because they thought I was poor and not from a wealthy family? The truth is that I truly wasn't from a rich family! But we ended up together… didn't we? We fell in love… we got married, we had kids… we got our chance to be happy…" she bit back a loud cry and fell back onto her chair, hands covering her face as tears filled her face.

A last, quiet mumble came from her as Fugaku gripped the arm rests of the chair tightly.

"Now let them get theirs…"

He looked at his crying wife but his lips were set in a firm line. 

_No…_

He stood up from his chair abruptly and walked out of their pool-yard silently, slamming the glass doors closed as Mikoto was left to stare at his empty seat in silent shock. 

_No matter what… _

_No. I won't allow it. For the sake of my son's safety… I won't allow you to marry him… Sakura. _

* * *

"Ne… Hinata-chan… is it wrong to be so in love with one person but at the same time… want to be with another…?" Sakura asked as Hinata brushed her hands through her hair softly. They were sitting on said girl's bed with Hinata sitting and Sakura lying down with her head lay down on her lap. Hinata's eyes widened for a small fragment of time before she closed her eyes and sighed. 

"I…" she stuttered in her words, already knowing what Sakura talked of. A part of her wanted to say the truth, her own beliefs… yet another part wanted to be selfish. She clenched her teeth tightly, _I'm sorry Sakura-chan… but let me selfish just this once. _"Yes… it is wrong. You should only be in love with one… you should only want to be with one… not another…" she murmured.

She nearly jumped as her eyes opened when a quiet chuckle came out of the pink haired girl lying on her lap. "You're right… I'm probably the most unfair person ever. I'm in love with one and yet I want to be with… another one. That's not how it should be… I guess… I'll have to choose in between them… ne?" she whispered before she closed her eyes. 

Hinata looked at her friend in pain and bit her lip to force herself not to just jump right out of the window right there. She can't believe she was lying to a friend for her own sake and selfishness. _I deserve this! Never once in my life have I been accepted… been loved… I'm so sorry Sakura… but this is my only chance for happiness._

While jade green orbs fluttered open, silver moons snapped close. Sakura's eyes wandered up to Hinata's face and were surprised to find there were small trails of tears. She smiled slightly as she inwardly laughed to herself. 

_In love with one that doesn't love me back… wants to be with one that is loved by another… hah… I guess I'll die unmarried… _before her eyes closed, she giggled one last crazy giggle before going to sleep. Hinata opened her eyes to look at Sakura and with a few soft fingers, brushed away some hair that landed on the girl's face. 

_Such a sweet little girl…_

* * *

Preview for CHAPTER 17! YES, THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 16 ALREADY! 

"_I'll give you money… anything… but I want you to leave my son alone." _

_Her jade green orbs widened in indignation. _

"_What! You think you can bribe me that easily!" _

_----------------_

_His onyx eyes widened as they shifted over to the movement of her hands. She folded her clothes with expertise, neatly placing them into the suitcase. His throat felt dry as he managed to ask her what she was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked, scared of knowing what her answer was._

_Sakura looked at him with weary and bloodshot green eyes. "I've decided after talking to Fugaku-san. I want to quit. I don't want to do this anymore, Sasuke-san. It has given me too much pressure and has only entangled my life even further. I hope you don't mind that I've quit before it actually started. It was very nice spending time with you and your family this past month. I'll see you again in the future, if we're lucky." _

_Her body wasn't responding to her brain as the words slipped out of her mouth easily, but the tears that ran down her cheeks came out even easier. She finished folding up the last of her clothes and snapped her three suitcases shut before turning around. "I'll go say goodbye to Shina and Sachi. Excuse-!" she was tackled by a warm envelope before she had a chance to move._

"_Don't leave me alone."_

_It was the quietest murmur ever but she managed to catch it and her jade eyes widened as more tears escaped. _

_---------------_

"_Naruto's been what!" her pale silver eyes widened in trepidation as she gasped after hearing what her beloved cousin told her. "Please tell me you're joking! There's n-no way Naruto-kun has been kidnapped!" she cried out to Neji. Neji shook his head and sighed before looking away and nodding grimly._

"_It's true, he's been kidnapped."_

_Her throat was void of anything as she collapsed onto her bed, unable to think correctly._

_----------------_

"_Put the gun down, Shina-chan… you know you can't hurt me. You love me too much…" Riku purred as he looked at the dark eyed girl in front of him. Shina shook as she still didn't drop the gun from her aim at Riku. "Just put it down…" Riku whispered as he walked nearer to her. The teenage boy was about a couple breaths away from her as she whimpered but a bullet flew in between them._

_He looked up and Shina did the same, surprised. Aijou's grim gaze was not pleasant. "Shut the hell up Riku! Just because you hurt Shina-chan once, it doesn't mean you're hurting her another time!" Riku growled and noticed the gun on the floor that Shina had dropped when Aijou surprised her._

_He hurriedly picked it up and before the two girls knew anything- _

"_SASU-NII!" _

_-BANG!-_

"_SAKURA!" _

_---------------_

"_Fuck! I was too weak again!" Naruto cried out as he punched the hospital wall. "My sister… the woman I love… my best friend! FUCK!" he shouted as he kicked a random chair. Hinata cried in shock as she tried to stop the rampaging blonde. "WHY AM I SO WEAK!" he banged his head against the wall and instead heard a loud cry from someone else as he didn't feel the impact._

_His cerulean blue eyes widened to see that Hinata had stood in between him and the wall, blocking him from hurting himself further. Her eyes were slightly puffy as she took a deep breath._

"_UZUMAKI NARUTO! STOP BEING SO STUPID! YOU'RE NOT WEAK!"_

_--------------_

_She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before turning around and got ready to leave, placing on her coat and everything. Her jade green eyes never left his closed onyx ones until they opened. "S-Sakura…" he was cut off before he had a chance to say anything other than her name. She grabbed her hat and ran out of his room… out of the mansion…_

_Out of his life. _

* * *

**Very short chapter because of my writer's block and because I'm happier so I needed a quick warm-up chapter to boost my energy for the next chapter! I hope you all liked it! Alright, some plans are being renovated on Best Dressed Heartbreak so it might come out a little later than chapter 18.**

**But anyways…**

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**

**AND HAPPY B-DAY TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! **

**Yup, she was born straight on St. Patrick's, isn't that kool? Ok so anyways, do you know what's the best luck of all?**

**Irish luck!**

**And the only way to get that is… **

**TO REVIEW! **

**So don't forget! And just a little reminder…**

_**An update will only come out before a month's time if I GET AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS **_

**SO REVIEW FOR YOUR OWN SAKE!**

**NO REVIEW MEANS NO UPDATE! **

_**The fate of this story lies in your hands! Will you put it on hold or let it continue? **_

_**Remember… chapter 17 is going to be intense…**_

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 COVER**

**The picture is of a simple black rectangular seal/stamp with the words CONFIDENTIAL on it. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: No… no… and no… **

**CHAPTER 17**

_Hinata looked at her friend in pain and bit her lip to force herself not to just jump right out of the window right there. She can't believe she was lying to a friend for her own sake and selfishness. I deserve this! Never once in my life have I been accepted… been loved… I'm so sorry Sakura… but this is my only chance for happiness._

_While jade green orbs fluttered open, silver moons snapped close. Sakura's eyes wandered up to Hinata's face and were surprised to find there were small trails of tears. She smiled slightly as she inwardly laughed to herself. _

_In love with one that doesn't love me back… wants to be with one that is loved by another… hah… I guess I'll die unmarried… before her eyes closed, she giggled one last crazy giggle before going to sleep. Hinata opened her eyes to look at Sakura and with a few soft fingers brushed away some hair that landed on the girl's face. _

_Such a sweet little girl…_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she opened the doors to the Uchiha Manor once more. The maid greeted her with a smile as she smiled back briefly as the maid closed the door. She was about to head upstairs when the maid spoke to her. "Sakura-sama, Fugaku-sama requests to see you in his office room. I'll take you there since you probably haven't visited it before," the maid smiled sweetly at her.

As tired as she was, she couldn't be rude. She nodded and smiled a short smile back before following the maid. The maid took her to the library which was a little bit in the back of the first floor in the manor. The maid suddenly stopped once they reached a certain bookcase. "Ano, Sakura-sama, not many of the servants know how to get beyond this point so Itachi-sama will continue the route,"

Sakura nodded and the maid gave a curt smile before heading out of the library and back to her duties. She waited for about 3 minutes before the sound of the library doors opened again. Instead of a bubbly looking maid this time, it was a rather tired looking tall man with dark hair. Sakura smiled the same tired smile she had been giving out at him.

"Itachi-kun, did Fugaku-san call you to lead me there?" Sakura asked. Itachi simply nodded, not a small smile or a smirk upon his face whatsoever. Sakura's smile ceased as she became quiet. The air was tense as Itachi's mood seemed to darken even further. Itachi led Sakura away from the bookcase and back into the bookcase behind it.

He pulled a certain book out and Sakura gasped when a soft rumbling noise was here and the bookcase moved to show a glass bullet and sound proof looking door. She looked at Itachi and he opened the door, scanning his hand first. He waited for her to go in, she hesitated before entering. He followed afterwards.

They walked in further before reaching the final door. A wooden one with a golden knob. Sakura slightly gasped when she was suddenly pinned to the wall by Itachi. "I-!" his finger hushed her as he whispered to her harshly. His eyes telling her everything he was saying. "Remember, even if the things Otou-san says are harsh… do NOT break down in front of him or anyone else. Be strong, Imouto-chan." He winked at her and disappeared.

Sakura widened her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Would she open the door now or what? She gulped before grasping the knob… twisting it and now…

"Sakura-san."

Another gulp.

Oh boy.

"You must know that our family is in slight turmoil right now after exposure on your relative's death. I do hope that you know I am only doing what is best for my family. But Sakura-san… my proposal to you, is purely a personal matter," Fugaku said to the girl sitting in front of him. Sakura nodded for him to continue.

"I need you to quit the job." Fugaku stated simply, not really looking at her anymore. Merely typing on his keyboard. He paused to reach in a drawer to take out a couple of papers. "These are the papers you signed to make the contract with Sasuke, I'll throw it away once you quit, we can pretend it never happened."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she gave out a small chuckle, "W-Wait… what? What job?" she felt her throat was dry because she was so scared of his answer.

Fugaku gave out a long sigh before he turned from his computer and focused his attention on her. "Sakura I need you to get away from Sasuke. Get away from him- as in, leave this mansion by next week. Name your price; I'll give it. Just…leave. I'll give you money, anything, just leave my son alone."

They were both surprised when she broke out in hysterical laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Uchiha Fugaku, you must be crazy! Do you think you could bribe me that easily? Hah! Think again if you actually think that I would want ANYTHING to do with your dirty money. I wouldn't even think twice about _touching_ it."

Fugaku opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off. She sent him a terrifying glare that would make the creator of the Uchiha Death Glare rethink on how to form the 'perfect glare.'

A bitter smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him, "You want me to leave Sasuke alone? Fine. I will, and I won't need your money to do it either. Uchiha-san, our connection to each other as of right now, is broken. Let's say we never met each other? Just tell Sasuke to find another wife with pink hair."

She took the papers on his desk and-

-TEAR!-

The pieces that once formed the papers were sent flying around the room as she threw it up in the air. She chuckled and smirked before turning her back and walked out of the room.

This sealed the end of their relationships.

* * *

The movement of her hands were quick, not a single tear drop slid down her cheeks. She folded her blouse and piled it in with the rest of her clothes. She gasped when the door to her room slammed open. She turned around and her throat went dry as she froze when she saw who it was. She cleared her throat and spoke in a 'strong' voice. "Sasuke." She nodded at him.

He walked over to her, a glare on his face as he gripped her wrists tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed as he looked into her eyes deeply.

Sakura gulped silently before responding, still standing strong. "I've decided, after talking to Fugaku-san, that I want to quit. I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore, Sasuke. It's given me so much pressure and caused more drama for me. Maybe it would've been better if we never met each other… hah. It was very nice though, spending time with you and your family this month. If we're lucky, maybe we'll meet each other in the future," she gave him a tight smile.

Tears were about to force their way down her cheeks but she wanted to keep up a hard front, she wasn't going to break down no matter what.

"_Even if the things Otou-san says are harsh, don't break down in front of him. Or anyone else for that matter." _

She was going to listen to Itachi. She wasn't going to break down in front of anyone. Not anymore. She's had enough of crying, enough of being the Damsel in Distress. If being rescued from this horrid place means being her own Knight in Shining Armor, then she'll do it. She'll put on her _own_ plate of armor.

This wasn't a fairytale. This wasn't Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. This was her own story, she is her own Prince Charming.

She took the chance he was giving her while still in shock and broke free from his grasp. She went over to her suitcases and finished folding the last pile of clothes up before snapping the suitcases close. She sighed and turned around to face Sasuke who was still staring at her in pure amazement.

"If you don't mind, I'll go say a goodbye to Sachi and Shina-!"

It was against her will, but she had been pinned to the bed before she knew what was going on. Sasuke trapped her with his own body, not letting her move and inch before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Sakura." She looked at him, tears making their way down already. "Remember what I told you?"

Her viridian green eyes glimmered with tears, she didn't respond.

His arms tightened their hold on her as she let out a small gasp.

"Don't leave me alone."

It was the quietest of murmurs, but her trained ears caught it. And because she caught it, she couldn't help but hug him back.

"Sasuke…kun."

"You promised me. Don't be a liar."

Sakura sniffed before shaking her head. "I'm sorry…"

"I SAID DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! FUCK IT! DON'T!"

Sakura shook her head as the two's heads turned around when the door to the room slammed open. It was the maid from earlier except she looked more frightened than ever.

"L-Lady Sakura, Lord Sasuke! Miss Shina's missing!"

* * *

Hinata hummed softly as she flipped through her book quietly, her eyes taking in every word written in the book. She was learning English quickly and she was quite proud of herself. Her family's company was known for international relations with other companies and she felt happy to learn a foreign language.

A knock on her bedroom door was heard and she told them to come in. The door opened to show her personal maid smiling at her, the maid was carrying a tray of tea. "Here's your tea, Hinata-sama. I've squeezed a little lemon in with some honey and sugar, I hope it tastes alright." The maid said as she set the tray down and poured tea into the cup.

Hinata lifted up the cup and took a small sip, she pulled it down a bit to give out a pleasant smile to the maid. "A-Arigato, Shikari, it's perfect," the maid named Shikari blushed and nodded, she bowed before moving out of the room. The door to her room suddenly opened as she looked up in shock.

There was a breathing very hardly Neji standing by the doorframe. "N-Neji-nii-san, what's happened?" Hinata asked in fright. Neji panted a slight bit more before answering her very quickly.

"Hinata, Naruto's been kidnapped! The Uchiha are letting out a search party for him right now!" Neji shouted. Hinata stood up immediately as her eyes widened with shock, her throat ran dry as she repeated what her cousin had just told her in her head.

In second, she had already pushed her cousin out of the way and ran out of her room.

* * *

"Sasuke I'm coming no matter what you say. Naruto is my friend too! Let me go!" Sakura persisted as Sasuke placed on his helmet and got on his motorcycle. He shook his head at her no. She rolled her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're letting me go no matter what!" Sakura shouted as she looked at him with frustration written in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, "Sakura, I think I'm not as crazy as to let someone I just argued with go with me to rescue someone. 30 minutes ago you were so excited to leave my side, so why don't you now? Here's your chance, I'm letting you go so just take it while you still can." Sasuke said as he started the engine to his motorcycle.

Sakura's head lifted in surprise at him. She blinked once after hearing his words, not believing one word he said.

She shook her head and started smiling. She bent her head so her bangs were covering her eyes. "I see… well then, thank you. I won't refuse your offer. Goodbye." She said before turning around and running back inside the mansion.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back and sighed deeply inwardly.

* * *

Sakura looked through her drawers thoroughly before finding a silver key. She wiped the tears from her eyes before getting up and walking out of her room. She went downstairs and met the maid on her way out. The maid looked at her with concern, "Lady Sakura, are you alright? Where are you going?"

Sakura looked at the maid and smiled slightly before saying, "Michiru, do you know where Sasuke went? I have to follow him."

The maid hesitated for a while before nodding her head at Sakura confidently.

"Yes, I'll draw you up a map, it should be where Riku-san lives."

* * *

Aijou pushed Shina out of the way as an armed man aimed a kick at her. Aijou coughed as she flew back on the ground. "AIJOU!" Shina screamed as she helped her get up. Aijou wiped away some sweat before glaring at the man in front of her.

"Oi! You FATTY! You wanna go to jail for committing murder or something!? Have you even gotten screwed yet?! Because it'll be sad if you die a virgin!" Aijou distracted the man before motioning to Shina to go find Riku. Shina nodded and ran off before the man noticed.

The man growled and looked at Aijou with hatred in his eyes. "For such a small body, you've got a pretty big mouth. And in fact, I'm about to get some tonight… from YOU!" he shouted before charging her.

Aijou ran around in circles a bit as the man followed her. He aimed a sweeping kick to try to trip her but she jumped up once before landing a roundhouse kick in his face.

"GAH! BITCH!"

Aijou stepped backwards a few feet before thinking nervously. _Shina… go, go, go!!_

She got ready again as the man stood up. He wiped away some blood that trickled down his chin before smirking at her. "Look girly, before I get what I want and kill you, I'll tell you my name so you'll remember it in hell. I am Toshiro Riyuzaki." Riyuzaki said as he chuckled.

Aijou rolled her eyes before sending a cute smile at him, "Aw, nice to meet you Toshiro-baka, my name is- I don't care who the hell you are! Get off my land and I'll be fine, now…" she didn't finish before she did a back flip in the air. "CATCH ME!!"

The next thing he knew, Aijou was in his arms, safe and sound. He looked down in surprise before- "HAH!" she socked him in the face and jumped onto his shoulders. His hands gripped her ankles as he screamed. She squeaked as she tried to keep her balance before bouncing on his shoulders once and jumping off by kicking at his back.

Riyuzaki groaned as he stumbled forward.

Aijou took the chance to gasp and hit him squarely on the neck from behind. Riyuzaki's eyes widened for a second before dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Aijou made sure he was going to stay that way for a while before making a run in the direction Shina left to.

* * *

Shina tried to silence her breathing as she found her target in the cooler room of the kitchen in the mansion. He was talking to a large, slumped back looking man who was holding a tray of food, she presumed, for Naruto. She looked away for a millisecond and reached inside her coat pocket to make sure her weapon was still there.

Her fingers felt the cold metal and reached the trigger. She gasped inwardly, scared, before moving her hands to the handle instead. She quietly took it out of her pocket. She was about to aim at Riku but a strong arm from inside reached out and threw her in the cooler room.

"AH!"

She screamed as she shielded her head from a hard impact. She gasped as she tried to get up hurriedly. Her eyes met those of a surprised looking Riku and a proud large man. "You bastard ass…" she whispered to the larger man. The man chuckled and made a move to grab her by the neck but Riku stopped him.

"Stop Juji, don't hurt her or else I'll shed your blood right here." Riku murmured. The man, 'Juji,' looked at him in confusion as Riku stepped near Shina. Shina scrambled on her legs and stood up in time before Riku got closer.

She took a couple steps backwards before she found herself walking against a wall. She squeaked in fright and surprise. Riku chuckled and motioned for Juji to leave the room.

Juji grunted and gave one last look before walking out and closing the cooler room.

"Shina,"

Shina didn't look at him.

"You have to be cold right? We're in a cooler room set at -3 degrees Fahrenheit…" he noticed her teeth's quiet chattering.

He reached his arms out to enclose her but he was surprised when she kicked her legs out and sent him stepping back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

* * *

"W-Whaaaaa!! Whaaaaa!! Whaaaaa!"

The loud cries of a panicking Sachi disrupted the awkward silence in the cool Uchiha Manor. The door to his room burst open as the maid, Michiru, ran in and walked over to his cradle. "Sachi-kun, did something scare you?" she cooed as she scooped the boy into her arms. She rocked him quietly.

Sachi kept crying and screaming as more tears ran down his face. "Whaaaaa!! Mama! Papa!!" he cried. Michiru looked at him in surprise as her thought drifted to Sasuke and Sakura at the mention of Mama and Papa.

"Oh Sachi-kun… they'll be alright…" Michiru whispered as she hugged the baby tightly.

She worried for the two as she looked out the window.

* * *

Aijou knocked down a random door and was surprised when she found her brother's bright blonde hair poking out of a dark corner. She tiptoed inside and closed the door before whispering his name quietly.

"Naruto-nii-chan?"

There was some stirring from the blonde as Aijou gasped and tears escaped from her eyes. She ran over to him and shook his shoulders tightly. "Baka no nii-chan!! Nii-chan!! It's me, Aijou!! Onii-chan!!" Aijou cried as she hugged him tightly. "Oh my Kami… thank Kami you're ok…" Aijou wiped the tears from her eyes.

A quiet murmur came from the blonde, "A-Aijou… you're… s-so heavy… what the hell have y-you been eating…?"

-BONK!-

"ONII-CHAN NO BAKA!"

Leave it to Naruto to ruin a moment.

* * *

Sasuke finally arrived at the mansion as he looked up at the large place. He blinked before taking off his helmet and shook his hair back to its place. He got off his motorcycle in time to hear the sound of a second engine roar. He looked behind him and his eyes widened when he saw her. She was in her silver Mercedes convertible.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not coming for you, I'm coming for Shina." Sakura said and got out of the car before walking right past him.

Sasuke looked at her back before sighing and shaking his head and followed her.

* * *

Shina panted as she looked up at Riku with indignation. "What makes you think you can just hug me like that?! I swear Riku… if you go near me one more time… I'm going to shoot your brain right out of that thick head of yours…" Shina narrowed her eyes at him, her Uchiha instincts finally kicking in.

She grasped her gun tightly and aimed it at Riku.

"Today I'm not going to be scared anymore. I've had enough of Itachi-nii-san and Sasu-nii-chan looking after me all the time. I'm tired of having Sakura-nee-chan worry over me and I'm especially tired of YOU thinking that I'm still the little girl you knew 3 years ago! I'm not 9 anymore! I'm 13 now and I'm turning 14 in 3 weeks! So now I have the RIGHT to look you in the face and do THIS!" she shouted before stepping before him and-

SLAP!

"Stop underestimating me… I'm an Uchiha…" she murmured once more as Riku looked at her, shocked. She kicked him in the shin and he freely let her hurt him before he slapped the gun out of her hands and pressing her up against the wall.

"Shina…" he glared at her. He took the gun she had and pointed it to her head. "Tides change… and you know I'm always going to be stronger…" Riku said as his fingers felt for the trigger.

Shina gasped and tears came in her eyes before she closed her eyes and nodded, ready for it any second now. Riku chuckled placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he pulled the trigger back slowly. Shina whimpered.

"I guess this is good-!"

"YOU FUCKTARD CHIPSHIT! YOU LET GO OF MY BESTIE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES!"

Aijou came in the room with a tired, but amused, looking Naruto. Aijou pointed her index finger at him and her other hand held a gun directed at him.

Riku narrowed his eyes, "You pull that trigger and I'll pull mine… how about me, Aijou-chan?" Riku smirked.

Naruto's eye twitched, annoyed at their casual first name basis. "Aijou have you met this bitch before already? Why is he so friendly with you?" Aijou rolled her eyes at her brother, feeling his overprotective side coming on.

"Urusai nii-chan. I can tell you five times and you still won't get it. I told you to take martial arts class with me but you didn't, and now you can't fight a pimp!" Aijou sighed and shook her head at him.

Naruto growled and looked at his sister, offended. "OI! I TRIED!"

Shina looked between the two before shouting, "OI YOU TWO! IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS?!"

Aijou suddenly looked back to the situation. Riku was distracted so Naruto took the time to run to him quickly and kicking the gun out of his hands. "SHINA GO!"

Shina ducked and kicked Riku straight in his pride before circling around him and running behind Naruto. Riku groaned and clutched 'it' before glaring at Shina. "You bitch!"

"Shina are you ok!?" Aijou turned her gaze and made sure Shina was ok. Naruto didn't see Riku because he was fussing around Aijou and Shina.

Riku gasped silently and took his chance. He bent down painfully and reached for the gun. He held it up and aimed right at Aijou. Naruto's eyes widened when he finally saw.

"AIJOU MOVE!"

Shina ducked and rolled on the floor, out of the way. Aijou's eyes widened when she saw the bullet flying towards her. Naruto pushed her out of the way but got caught in the line himself.

He closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

"NARUTO-NII!!"

"NARUTO-SAN!"

"NARUTO!"

A blur ran inside the cooler room and pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto's eyes flew open in shock. "SASUKE!"

Shina gasped for air as her eyes widened inch by inch as tears ran down rapidly. "S-Sasu-nii…" she murmured.

"SASUKE YOU BAKA!"

Sasuke cursed as he heard the clicking of her heels running towards him. "SAKURA DON'T YOU DARE COME HERE!"

"URUSAI! WE'LL GO TOGETHER!"

Sakura shouted as she ran to him and encased her arms all around him. Sasuke felt something prick at his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok…" Sakura whispered as she hugged him tightly.

BANG!

"Mmph…" Sakura whimpered as she felt the bullet shared by her and Sasuke. Sasuke crooned her head into his neck and hugged her tightly. Blood trickled down the sides of their mouths.

Sakura looked up and smiled bravely at him as he aimed a weak smirk at her. He leaned down before capturing her lips with his own… sharing with each other… their pain and last kiss.

Shina shook as the shock overcame her as she collapsed and fainted.

The blaring of sirens and ambulances outside filled the whole mansion…

* * *

"_Are you still going to leave me?"_

"_We're stuck together now."_

"_If I asked you to marry me right now would you?"_

"_We're dead, smart one, I don't think the devil does weddings."_

"_So?"_

"_So?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS!**

**I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR 2 EFFING MONTHS!**

**I have a very good reason why though!**

**It took me two whole months to write up this chapter, I've been taking tests non-stop, I've been going to an SAT Prep school, and I've been trying to balance my life between my friends and my boyfriend. And also I've been having problems with my boyfriend as well because my ex boyfriend confessed that he still likes me.**

**So now I'm really confused. **

**But anyways, I'M SO SORRY!!**

**I'm horrible, horrible, horrible, and HORRIBLE for making you guys wait!! TTTTTTT-TTTTTTT**

**I'M SO SORRY!! FORGIVE ME?**

**Please review… please? Don't be mad!! T-T I'M SORRY!! **

**Oh, and you guys have NO IDEA how HAPPY I was when I saw I got like 50 reviews for the last chapter ALONE! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I'M A BAD PERSON!!**

**Butbutbutbut... this chapter was like 4,473 words and 12 pages... so... forgive me??**

**But…. At least 20 reviews…? Please?**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 COVER**

**SEALED DOCUMENT. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: :) Hehe… **

**--**

**I'd like to take a minute to thank my awesomeable reviewers that have made me the happiest person (in my house lol) this week!! :) **

**I am dedicating this whole entire chapter to you all!! You guys really are amazing! **

**Ahem, my new mission for when I turn 18 (next year!!) is to become an awesome agent and find out who all my reviewers are and send roses to them!! And chocolates… and teddy bears… and candies… and- ok so maybe I won't be that awesome, hehe XD but top of all, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! **

**THANK YOU!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18 **_

Loud breathing resounded through the hallway of the hospital as a frantic Naruto breathed in and out. Tears trickled down his face as he kept looking at the emergency room. He shook her head before collapsing onto his knees. "No… No… it can't be…" he whispered to himself. His widened onyx eyes shined with falling tears.

Shikamaru sighed seeing him like this. He walked over and stretched out a hand to pick him up, "Naruto, you-!" "NO!" Naruto slapped his hand away before rocking himself back and forth as he looked at the emergency door. "They're gone… they're gone…" tears fell at a rapid pace onto the flooring as he whispered the same words to himself.

"It's all because of me… if only I pushed them away… but I just stood there to watch them… FUCK! It's always like this! SASUKE TEME IS ALWAYS SAVING ME! EVERYONE IS ALWAYS SAVING ME! FUCK!" he slammed a fist onto the floor, a sickening crack was heard as blood trickled down his fist.

A nurse walked by, gasping as she saw his bleeding hand. "Sir, please, allow me to help you! That hand will-!" once again, Naruto slapped away the hand. Hinata stood up from her seat on the chair, eyes red and eyebrows furrowed with eyes narrowed. She pulled Naruto onto his feet forcefully before slapping him.

SMACK!

Tears ran down her face as well as she looked at him, shaking her head. "Uzumaki Naruto! Stop being stupid! It's not your fault they're in there! They're in there because they wanted to! We save you because we love you! Bullshit! If a simple 'stop saving me' would work, then half the world would be DEAD right now! Stop pushing us away when we want to help you! They're not gone! They're not…gone." she whispered to herself the last part.

Tears slipped from her eyes and she whimpered before running away from the hallway. The nurse that looked at Naruto stood there, mouth agape, willing to help him when he was willing to be helped.

"I'm… a bastard…" he whispered as he punched the ground one more time hopelessly.

* * *

Hinata ran down the sidewalk of the hospital frantically. Tears froze as she ran, too scared to think. She had tramped on Naruto… she had actually done that! She gave a loud cry as she tripped, sending herself onto the ground. "Ah!" she felt tears drip onto the sidewalk mixed with some blood oozing slightly out of her grazed knee.

She let the pain keep coming, not bothering to get up or anything. She just sat there helplessly as she continued crying, looking up at the sky, almost like asking for help. She shook a bit when she felt drops of water fall down on her and she looked at the sky as rain began to fall. The drops splashed onto her form before her tears blended in.

"Kami-samaaaaaaaa! Nande?! NANDE!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?! NANDE MO?! Nande… Kami-sama…" she swallowed in tears before gasping. She whimpered and shuttered as she shook. No one was in sight under rain. There was just one helpless body lying on the sidewalk. She opened her mouth as cold enveloped her.

She closed her eyes, just enjoying it now. Her pain, tears, and God's tears filled her as she fell asleep, too tired to think anymore.

* * *

Naruto walked down the sidewalk in the pouring rain, breathing heavily. His hand was finally bandaged as his red eyes looked forward. He froze though, when he saw a familiar body ahead. "H-Hinata?" he murmured. "Hinata…Hinata!" he ran over to her as fast as he could in his worn out form.

He kneeled down on the sidewalk before lifting her body up, cradling her. He laid his forehead against hers as his tears fell once more.

"I'm sorry Hinata… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he whispered as she hugged her tightly. He looked up and breathed before putting his head in the crook of her neck. "Gomen…"

* * *

_Will you marry me?_

_If only we were alive._

_So does that mean if we weren't in this position, you would marry me, properly, again?_

_Yup._

_That's unfair._

_Haha, well we'll just have to get better! We can't die! Got it chicken butt?! _

_Hn. _

_Ugh. Great, the one word again. _

…_I promise you though… I will wake up… for you only when the time comes._

Her body moved slightly as she blinked slowly, her jade eyes opening. She blinked a couple times, not used to the light. She brought her hands up, feeling a bandage wrapped around her head. She looked around the room before spotting a body lying on the couch. "T-Tenten…?" she stuttered. The body moved a little before it sprang up alarmingly.

Wide open brown eyes stared at Sakura before a squeal of happiness followed afterwards. "Sakura!" Tenten shouted. She stood up from the couch and ran over to her bed. "Oh my Kami… Sakura are you alright? How do you feel? Let me just get the doctors!" she ran out the door calling loudly down the hall, "HELP! HELP!!"

A doctor rushed in after a couple of moments. She checked Sakura to make sure she was alright and there weren't any side diseases to her recovery. The doctor smiled at Tenten, "She should be fine. Just make sure she doesn't move around too often and don't put pressure on her head. She'll be like normal after a week's rest or so."

Tenten nodded and bowed, "Arigato gozaimasu!" the doctor nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door. Tenten smiled and walked over, helping Sakura sit up before giving her gentle hug. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're ok. We were scared when the doctors said you and Sasuke were going to be in a coma."

Sakura looked at Tenten interestedly when she heard his name. "Where… is he? S-Sasuke?" Sakura muttered. Tenten looked at her before looking away. Sakura felt scared suddenly, she held the sleeve of Tenten's shirt, "T-Tenten… what's happened to… h-him?" Tenten shook her head. Sakura widened her eyes, "W-What? It c-can't be…"

"S-Sakura-chan… they said he might be in a long coma. He took most of the bullet for you. H-he… he might not wake up for a week… two weeks… three weeks… a month even… or 2 months… maybe a year even, a-and if he doesn't wake up by then… I-… he might not… ever. The bullet was shot near a sensitive nerve s-so… oh my, it's ok Sakura…" Tenten whispered as she hugged her.

Sakura stared at her before looking at the ground.

"Tenten…can you do a favor for me?" Sakura asked her in a quiet voice.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Aa, what's up?"

* * *

He walked onto the rooftop where the receptionist had said she would be. She was there, her back turned to him while leaning onto the railing. She was in a white hospital gown with an ivory robe spread on her. Her pink hair was brushed and pulled over to one shoulder. He coughed and she looked over at him.

Her face was blank nearly emotionless before her eyes twinkled for a second before she gave him a dry smile and turned back to the railing. "Naruto, what are you doing at the hospital?" she asked as he walked up beside her. He sighed and remained quiet as he simply placed his back against the railing and rested his elbows onto it.

"Visiting you obviously, Sakura-chan. Are you… thinking about him?" Naruto asked in a quiet mutter as he looked away. She looked at him in surprise before looking away as well. "Sakura… I-,"

"I am…Naruto-kun. I'm thinking about him… and I probably always will be until he wakes up so I know he's safe. I don't think I could ever love another person if he truly never wakes up," Sakura looked at Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and saw sadness in them. She placed a soft hand on one of his cheeks.

"He's probably the biggest reason why I still bother to live right now… my mom's gone, my grandma's gone, and my father's an asshole that I could never depend on anyway. It's best if you just forget about me…" she whispered to him as she moved away slightly. "Sasuke's made a huge part of my life beautiful.

"I know everything started off as a job and it probably still is, but to me, since the beginning when he truthfully told me that if I were ever to want to quit, he'd let me, I admired him. He was a strong person that hid under an even stronger façade of being emotionless. But I know when he told me that, he's still a human with feelings and he cared about others. He just needs someone to teach him how to show those feelings. He's showed so much to me, he's told me not to leave him alone and I promised him I won't…

"Demo… Naruto-kun… I'm not going to be here when he does wake up… and I'm not going to be the someone to teach him those things…"

Naruto widened his eyes. "Sakura-chan…what are you trying to say?" he asked hesitantly.

Sakura looked at the ground as she spoke. "Tenten-chan is going to buy plane tickets…" Naruto felt his breath hitch at his throat.

"I'm going to New York next month."

* * *

"Are you sure you have all your things?" Ino asked as she handed Sakura her handbag. Sakura smiled at her and nodded. Ino sighed before giving her a tight hug. "Take care alright?" Sakura nodded again and felt tears pricking at her eyes before tightly hugging Ino back. Ino wiped away tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ino, with me by her side, I'm not letting the Pink Haired Princess run into any trouble," Tenten smirked as she hugged Hinata. Hinata sniffed before switching with Ino to go over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… t-take care, ne? Invite me over some time, I'll tell Otou-san I'm going on a business trip," Hinata smiled at Sakura as she hugged her. Sakura giggled and nodded before hugging her back as well. She whispered something into the pale eyed girl's ear. Hinata widened her eyes before Sakura pulled away from their hug and nodded at her. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"Please, Hinata-chan," Sakura pleaded. Hinata sighed before shrugging. Sakura smiled before adding something, "Can you… can you tell him… when he wakes up… that I'll remember him?" Hinata smiled gently and nodded. "Thank you…"

Tenten hugged Ino, "We'll probably be back in 1 or 2 years, ok you braggy bitch?" Tenten gently insulted. Ino glared at her before lightly socking her. Tenten pretended to groan in deep pain. Ino laughed before nodding.

"Got it you brown eyed slut," Ino smirked at her. The two bumped knuckles.

"_Plane flight number 97B about to land. Passengers of plane 97B heading to New York City, New York, please arrive at the boarding area at gate 23 in 15 minutes. Repeat: plane flight number 97B about to land. Passengers of plane 97B heading to New York City, New York, please arrive at the boarding area at gate 23 in 15 minutes." _

Sakura sighed as she looked at them, "Well, that's us…" Hinata gave her one more tight hug before the four all tightly group hugged each other.

"We'll miss you," Ino sniffed.

"We won't forget you guys," Hinata added as she started to cry.

"We'll be back in 2 years, don't worry," Tenten smiled as she started to cry as well.

"We love you," Sakura muttered for them to hear as her eyes started to wet and redden.

Here she goes.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch. He looked at the clock and out the window. They were probably boarding by now already. He was about to stand up and leave when a slight groan came from the bed in front of him. He widened his eyes and ran over to the bed. "S-Sasuke?!" a louder groan.

"H-Holy, dude hold on let me get the doctors!!" Naruto shouted before running to the door and yelling loudly, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! AYE CAN A FREAKIN DOCTOR JUST GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE!" a nurse glared at him as she entered the room with a running doctor by her side. "H-He just woke up!"

--

Naruto grinned as he looked at the now awake Sasuke. "Dude I can't believe you made it through alive! Do you know how worried we were?! It's been a month and a half now!" Naruto said cheerily as he poured him a glass of water. Sasuke smirked slightly as he looked around the room as if searching for something.

Naruto knew what it was.

"Uh… what are you looking for man?" Naruto asked as he placed the glass onto the bedside table. Sasuke muttered something quietly. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uh… nani?"

Sasuke twitched, "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto gulped before opening his mouth to speak.

"N-New…New York."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

He heard it.

But he wasn't any close to believing it.

* * *

**New York **

"Sakura-chan, are you sure this is the right apartment and that you didn't somehow get the keys to a totally different one?" Tenten asked as she looked at the place in amazement. Sakura smirked at her before nodding.

"Pretty sure it is, Tenten. Tsunade-shishou had people set up the whole place for us. And you could probably expect that woman to want everything to be perfect. Don't be suspicious Ten-chan… just enjoy it," Sakura smiled as she got a glass and poured some water into it. She did the same to a second glass and handed it to Tenten.

Tenten sighed before looking around and sitting on the sofa. She looked over at Sakura who sat on the stool behind the bar table. "I just wish we shared all this with everyone else…" she whispered as she thought of everyone back in Japan.

Sakura nodded when her cell phone rang. Tenten raised an eyebrow. Sakura got out her cell and looked at the caller ID. She stayed quiet, wondering whether to pick it up or not. "Who is it?" Tenten asked. Sakura showed her the cell phone. Tenten widened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "Do what you want."

Sakura excused herself and Tenten nodded considerately as Sakura walked inside one of the bedrooms.

--

"H-Hai…?" she answered quietly.

"_Sakura?"_

"A-Ah…"

"_Sakura…"_

"I...I..."

She couldn't take it anymore as she hung up on the person as she collapsed onto the floor as tears flooded her vision.

"Gomen…Sasuke…"

_But this is best for both of us…_

* * *

**OMG.**

**I can't believe it I made her move to NEW YORK!**

**Lol, well no worries if you're wondering when our favorite couple will be back together. **

**It'll be next chapter!! Woot, woot! But in a skipped time period and there is a BIG TWIST next chapter as well, so eek!! **

**Now, now darlings, if you want to know what the twist IS, simply give me at least 20 reviews and the next chapter will be up!! **

**:)**

**Please?**

**I'm sorry for making you lovelies wait a long time AGAIN but yea… it's finally here.**

**And this was a CRAPPY CHAPTER so sorry! But I kinda got a little slacked because my inspiration for this story slightly decreased but I will not give up!! Sorry it was short too but I got hindered and slacked off / **

**Oh, and I was wondering but there is a poll below so please take a look at it!! **

**Love you guys always and forever!! **

**Review… please? I promise the next chapter won't be so confusing and crappy. ;) **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _

* * *

**POLL!**

**I was wondering if I should higher the rating to M? There's not going to be lemon but maybe some lime. Just because I don't know, but the characters are grown up and over 20 so there are going to be some mature situations.**

**But it's all based on you guys because I don't want to change the rating if you guys are comfortable with this story being rated T. **

**Just give me a suggestion in your review please. **

**Yes**

**Or**

**No **

**:) thank you!! **

**NOTE: The next chapter will be up PRETTY SOON! **


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 COVER**

**Picture of Sakura dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress with her hair down wearing no shoes standing back to back with Sasuke wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, wearing no shoes either. They are standing in the rain with their faces turned to a different side from each other. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: I AM THE PRESIDENT OF NEVER EVER LAND! **

**CHAPTER 19 **

"_H-Hai…?" she answered quietly. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_A-Ah…"_

"_Sakura…"_

_She couldn't take it anymore as she hung up on the person as she collapsed onto the floor as tears flooded her vision. _

"_Gomen…Sasuke…" _

_But this is best for both of us…_

* * *

_**1 year later**_

**-New York**

"Tenten, you said earlier that you and Sakura have something to tell me? Please meet me in my office at lunch break. We'll discuss it," a deep voice sounded through the intercom on her desk. Tenten cleared her throat and looked at Sakura who sat on the chair opposite her. Sakura nodded and smiled.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak, "Yes, we'll be there at lunch Mr. Keith," Tenten responded before looking at the clock. Lunch was at 12 and the clock read… 11:15. She sighed before looking over at Sakura; she turned off the speaker on her intercom. "You have the files and the camcorder? We have to show him the evidence," Tenten said as she looked at the files Sakura handed her.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, we had Ryan give us the correct video right? We looked it up and I don't think there would be a reason for him to lie to us," Sakura said as she brushed away some straight hair that fell in her eyes. Tenten nodded as she twirled her pen. Sakura laid the camcorder on the desk as well.

Tenten now had her dark brown hair grown to her waist, her hair was straightened and she had her bangs parted in the middle like usual, her bangs reach just above her eyebrows.

Sakura had her hair grown a bit above mid-back length but her pink hair was now layered. She had side swept bangs swept to the right side of her face. They slightly covered her right eye.

The two were both dressed in mature clothing to suit their positions as PA and Secretary of the world known company.

Sakura wore a heavily styled dress. She wore an elbow cuffed sleeves white collar button up blouse with a strapless light green dress on top that reached down to her knees and hugged her curves. She had on a matching light green skinny tie and wore white high heels.

Tenten wore a silky ivory puffed sleeves button up blouse paired with a blue pencil skirt and a large yellow belt around her small waist. She had on crème colored high heels.

It was quiet for a while as Tenten made sure the video in the camcorder was the right one before turning it off. Sakura broke the silence shortly afterwards to speak what was bothering her.

"Tenten…" Tenten looked at her and smiled, Sakura hesitated, "I…Ino called me last night and asked me… when we were coming back… she said- about him, - she said… he's…he has a new girlfriend," Sakura ended as she smacked her lips quietly in thought. She looked up from her lap and over at the clock. 11:35…

Tenten sighed before taking Sakura's hand in hers. Sakura looked at her in surprise as Tenten smiled, "Sakura, you decided for us to come over here. So now it's your decision if you're ready for us to go back. And I know you still have him in your heart too. But, in the end, whatever you decide, I'm awesome with it!" Tenten grinned, "Shura, shura Sakura!!" (Translation- Sakura fighting, fighting!)

Sakura laughed before hugging her best friend, "Ah, shura Sakura…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the chair in her own office as she brought out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed in a familiar number. She waited for it to ring a couple times before a familiar voice answered cheerfully.

"Forehead girl! Nani desu ka?" (What is it?)

Sakura smiled, hearing her voice. "Ino pig, we've talked about it, and… Tenten and I are coming back next Saturday. We still have to talk about it with our boss so it might be later. But, soon." Sakura announced to her.

A loud squeal erupted from the other line and she had to move the phone away from her ear slightly as to not go deaf.

"Sou?!" (Really?!)

Sakura giggled a bit before nodding to Ino invisibly, "Mm! We'll talk to our boss about it later and if it's not next Saturday, I'll tell you. Well I have to go to a meeting right now so I'll call you tomorrow, ne? Oyasumi (goodnight), Ino pig." Sakura smiled wearily.

"Ok, ok. See you later, later, later forehead! Ja!"

Sakura flipped her phone close before sighing happily.

Just one more problem to deal with.

"Sasuke." she breathed out as she looked at the clock again. 11:50, time to go.

--

Keith was a rather tall man; he had light blonde hair and brown eyes. He was muscular and his eyes showed warmth in them. He smiled at Tenten and Sakura as the two girls sat down in the chairs opposite him. He sat down as well after the two sat down before him. He cleared his throat first and settled some papers on his desk to the side.

"So then, girls, Ms. Sakura and Ms. Tenten," he said as he drank from his cup of coffee. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other hesitantly before laying the files and camcorder on the table. "Hm? What's this about?" Keith questioned, eyeing the two items carefully before looking at the girls for an explanation.

Sakura spoke first, "Mr. Keith, we caught a video of a worker in this building, a woman, seducing Mr. Calfein from last week's meeting, into giving her the details on our contract with him. We think she's working for an opposite company rivaling with us in this year's competition for the Most Stylish Designer Company." Sakura motioned to the camcorder.

Tenten continued after Sakura caught Keith's interest, "Mr. Calfein is going to represent our company in the summer fashions and I am pretty sure she was trying to get him to tell her what our designs main focus style is this summer. But I don't think you revealed any more than the statement we want to bring to Mr. Calfein, did you?" Tenten asked.

Keith shook his head no, "Nope, all I showed that tall Australian boy was what we want him to display to our viewers in the upcoming runway. Our statement, 'Bold and Approachable.' So what does this video show me, exactly?" Keith asked.

Sakura handed him the camcorder which he took. "Why don't you watch it and find out?" Sakura smiled at him.

Keith smirked at her before turning it on. He pressed play. He watched the video and observed the woman as she spoke to the man in the elevator. They were strangely close and the woman was getting even closer. Sakura and Tenten looked over to each other and nodded. _"So…I heard you were in a meeting with the Boss last week… Mis-ter Cal-fein," _

Keith sighed before watching the rest. _"Yes, I was…" "So… did he tell you anything?" "Well of course, he wants me to sign a contract, he has to give details." "Oh I see… what kind of details?" "Just the statement and the such." "Well… Mr. Calfein don't you want to spend the night with me?" "Well actually, I have a girlfriend, so excuse me." _

Keith chuckled as the doors to the elevator opened in the video and Mr. Calfein stepped out, leaving the woman seething in the elevator.

He nodded and looked over to Sakura and Tenten, "Excellent proof, I'll ask the guard to identify the woman later today. But I am sure that's not all you girls came to me for, right?" Keith asked as he turned off the camcorder.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and Tenten spoke this time.

"Mr. Keith… we were thinking of resigning so that was the last small bit we wanted to do for you. We don't mean it in a bad way because we actually love this job a lot, but the thing is that-…" Tenten broke off as Sakura cut in, continuing for her.

"We want to retrieve our old life in Japan… so, we decided, we're moving. Back home, next week." Sakura finished. The girls looked at him for a reaction and weren't surprised to see him smiling his usual friendly smile at them.

He sighed, "Well… I must say I won't be happy that two of my best workers are leaving, but this is what you want and I can't stop you. I'll give you your last two months' payments plus an extra month's," he stopped them when they were about to protest, "No, just take it as an early Christmas present."

Sakura smiled at him, "Thank you… Keith." Keith smiled at her.

"It's been a pleasure having you girls."

* * *

**Japan**

"Neji! Neji! Neji-nii-san! Wake up! It's today, we have to go pick up Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan! Neji!" a whining voice came from outside his room. Neji slurred in his sleep before sighing. His pale eyes opened and he looked over at the clock. 7:25! Holy, when had he ever woken up this late!

He sat up and threw covers off him and ran inside the bathroom. He got ready in 10 minutes, brushed his hair and placed on a simple black tee and jeans before opening the door to his room. Hinata was patiently waiting outside in the hallway.

She had grown over the years as well.

Her hair now reached her waist and her bangs were now cut so that her bangs were all uneven, this part being shorter slightly than the other and such. She had her hair up in a bun atop her head secured by a crème colored fluffy scrunchy.

She looked up with her pale lavender orbs and smiled shyly at her cousin. "Ohayo, Neji-nii-san. We have to go now, everyone's waiting for us outside in the limousine, except Sasuke-kun, he's taking his Lamborghini with Makoto-san," Neji grunted at hearing about Sasuke and Makoto. Hinata smiled sadly.

"Hn, well then, let's go." Neji said without a second look and walked downstairs. Hinata sighed and looked out the window before following shortly behind him.

--

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Why don't you and Makoto ride with us?! There's still a whole bunch of space! Don't waste gas!!" Naruto shouted over to the car beside them.

He looked different as well. His blonde hair was slightly longer, still askew and spiky, but none the less, longer. He still had his whisker markings and the same cerulean blue eyes.

Sasuke merely replied to him, his dark eyes just looking the other way. His hair was slightly longer as well but not much since he had it cut slightly. "Hn."

Makoto was a different story, she smiled at Naruto, "Arigato, Naruto-chan, but me and Sasuke-kun like our own private space, if you don't mind," she blinked cutely.

She had auburn hair cast in wavy locks drifting down to her thighs and light brown eyes to match her hair. She looked nice enough.

Naruto looked at her one more time and back at Sasuke and just nodded grimly before rolling up his window. _Teme… how can you do this to Sakura-chan… _he thought quietly to himself. Across from him, another hyperactive blonde kicked his foot as she raised her eyebrow at him. "OI! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL INO!" Naruto shouted as he brought his leg up and rubbed his slightly aching foot.

Ino coughed and smiled mischievously before answering innocently, "Oh nothing just thought you were too quiet so I thought you passed out with your eyes open or something! Just making sure!" she grinned and sent him an evil look. Naruto twitched and shivered, slightly scared of the female blonde.

Ino looked way different. Her light bleach blonde hair reached her waist and straight just like Hinata, except she now had bangs like Hinata's old ones, cut straight across from this side to the other, right above her eyebrows. She looked oddly different, a softer look. Her long hair was tied into a low ponytail and pulled over to rest on one shoulder.

She knew what Naruto was thinking about and gave him a gentler corresponding kick. Before he had a chance to yell again, he caught Ino's knowing look. He grunted and looked away. Ino smiled and secretly gave him another look, as if she knew something he didn't. _Sigh… looks like he still has some feelings for our pinky! _

The door to the limo opened and Neji and Hinata stepped into the limo. Temari eagerly motioned for her to sit next to her and Ino. Hinata smiled and went over to sit on the other side of Ino. She shyly looked across from her to see Naruto, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun," she smiled.

Naruto looked at her and grinned, "Ohayo Hinata-chan!! Did you just wake up?! I barely woke up when they came to get me! I hate waking up in the morning this early don't you?!" he spoke so fast she hardly had time to nod her head at his questions. "So anyways, when is Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan landing? Do you know?"

Temari looked over at Ino who just chuckled and rolled her eyes at Naruto. Temari laughed.

Her looks had changed as well. Her hair now reached below her shoulders towards mid-back and her hair was wavy. She had her hair down, not wanting to put it in her old quadruple ponytails, now being 24 and all.

She was now currently the oldest of the girls, 24 years old, but the guys didn't seem to mind since she was just 1-2 years older. Ino was the second youngest, her birthday being in September, she was now merely 22 along with Hinata, who was the youngest, she just turned 22 a couple months ago in December.

"Ok Naru-chan no Baka Loudmouth, I think you gotta slow down if you want her to answer all of those. If you make poor Hinata-chan suffer brain damage, me and Temari, we're going to pummel you beneath the surface," Temari and Ino exchanged looks before giving a dark one to Naruto.

Naruto froze before shaking, Ino was scary, but Ino and Temari, he might as well piss in his pants right then and there. Hinata giggled, "It's ok you guys. Naruto-kun is excited for Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan to come back. Well, first of all, I woke up at 7. Yes, I do hate waking up early, and they're going to land at 9:55. So say they'll be out at about 11:20/11:30."

Naruto formed an O with his mouth, as if learning something new before grinning ear to ear again. "Soooooooooooooooooo then! You woke up at 7?! WOW! I WOKE UP AT…_blah, blah, blah, blah…"_

Hinata was probably the only one listening to Naruto right now. Ino and Temari sighed before Ino rested her head on Temari's shoulder, looking wiped out. Shikamaru was talking with Gaara and Kankuro about something. Neji was quietly chatting with Sai who gave a fake smile here and there.

Chouji and Lee were talking about their favorite foods and suddenly started a whole topic of which tasted better. Shino was talking to Kiba about some bugs he found earlier this week while Kiba told him something Akamaru had done to upset his mom, in which Akamaru started whining as if saying it wasn't his fault.

And Sasuke was off with Makoto in the Lamborghini. The dick. Joking! Hehe…so back to the story…ahem…

* * *

**Airplane- First Class**

"_We will be landing in 15 minutes. Please buckle up all seatbelts. Please do not use the restroom until the airplane lands. Please place magazines into compartments behind the seats in front of you. Arigato gozaimasu, we will arrive in 14 minutes." _

The voice of a plane attendant was heard throughout the plane.

Sakura had put her hair in a high ponytail which made her hair appear shorter than it was, her ponytail secured by a sea foam green scrunchy, her bangs swept to the side as usual. Tenten had put her hair in two low braids resting on her shoulders secured by rubber bands matching her hair color, her bangs still parted in the middle.

Sakura sucked in her breath and looked at Tenten nervously. "Tenten, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him… after 1 year… I'm… I think I'm scared to see him with someone else…" Sakura said as she looked at the floor. T

Tenten sighed and smiled comfortingly, "It's ok Sakura, Ino gave you a heads up and you certainly can't give him the pleasure of a crushed reaction. Just… just do what you feel. Don't think, just act, yes, this is the first time I'm telling you this, but just don't think at all about it right now." Sakura giggled before nodding.

"I bet you're pretty excited to see Neji too, ne?" Sakura asked teasingly.

Tenten coughed as her face reddened, "I-…I don't know what you're talking about! What does Neji have to concern me? We're not involved or anything!" Tenten denied all the things Sakura didn't even mention yet. Sakura laughed before pointing an accusing finger at her. Tenten reddened even more.

"Don't lie! You don't honestly think that I don't know about the way you look at him when he's not looking at you! I saw how you guys were, a year ago. It was almost like watching a sitcom, really! It's so hilarious, the way you'll look at him and then flinch when he catches your gaze, and then you just trip after! Haha, now that you mention it, you always trip when you're embarrassed!" Sakura laughed openly at the 'tomboy.'

"And here you are, supposed to be a 23 year old!" Sakura giggled at her, teasing her even more.

Tenten blushed like a tomato and hit Sakura playfully on the head.

"Urusai Haruno!"

* * *

**Airport- Arrival Waiting Area (I have no idea what that place is called, you know like where you meet the people that get off the plane)**

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! Tenten! Over here! Over here! It's Temari!"

A loud voice carried over to the pinkette and brunette. Tenten and Sakura squealed when they saw Temari. They saw her hit some of the guys over the head and heard her yell something resembling "Go help them with their luggage you lazy asses! Don't whine at me Sabaku Kankuro!" Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and giggled.

Same old Temari.

Some of the guys headed over and the two girls were in a daze as they saw how much hotter they had grown over the years. Tenten blushed when she caught Neji's gaze. He took a bag from her hand and smiled charmingly at her, "Tenten." he greeted shortly. Tenten felt her cheeks flush and stumbled over what to say.

"Um… uh… N-Neji…-k…kun…" she whispered the –kun part, too embarrassed to say anything more.

Neji looked at her and said something to her quietly, "You look...different..." she sent him a look and he chuckled, "Good different."

Tenten blushed prettily and nodded at him, "You look 'good' different too..." the two just continued to stare at each other silently.

Sakura looked at the two and laughed as Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba took her luggage. Shino took Tenten's other luggage and left her at peace with the Hyuuga boy.

As soon as Sakura walked over, she was tackled by a blur of sandy blonde, bleach blonde, and sun kissed blonde. She choked as one of the blondies accidentally choked her slightly. She looked down and immediately recognized who, "I-Ino-pig, get your fat hands off my neck!!" Ino only squealed and hugged her tighter. "ACK! GET OFF AND HUG ME INDIVIDUALLY!"

At that, the three blondes broke off her and laughed wryly. "Oops!" Temari said. Sakura giggled and hugged her first before hugging Ino. And then lastly-

"Naruto." Sakura smiled at him as she gave him a warm hug.

Naruto grinned at her widely, "SAKURAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAANNNNN!!" he squeezed her until her face turned blue. Ino growled and threw Naruto off her.

"BAKA! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL FOREHEAD GIRL! THAT'S MY GOAL!"

Sakura twitched and slapped Ino over the head, "SHUT UP PIG! THAT'S NO ONE'S GOAL!" Naruto turned to argue with Ino and somehow Temari got thrown in the mix. Great. A crowd of fighting and loud blondes.

Sakura sighed. She looked around until she saw something. Or someone. Or some people.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She felt like Tenten. Her throat was dry and she struggled to find something to say.

Her jade orbs caught sight of… _him_. And the person next to him who smiled at her. She smiled back weakly before she finally said something.

"Sa…Sasuke."

His onyx eyes met her jade ones.

"Sakura."

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFY!! I LOVE CLIFFS!! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M THE PERSON MAKING THEM!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Ahem… ANYWAYS. **

**I TOLD you this chapter was coming out pretty soon!! :) **

**(Shines brightly in pride and does Good Guy Pose!) **

**Random reader: SPARE US YOU WEIRDO!**

**-.-'**

**So I hope you liked this chapter, I conjured enough motivation to write this chapter up pretty quickly. Aren't you just **_**dying**_** to know what happens next?? **

**Haha, ok, ok, I'll stop patronizing you guys. Whatever the heck that word means. Jk! **

**So I have ANNOUNCEMENTS!!**

**I have decided NOT to higher the rating! Because I have read your reviews and finally to that decision. **

**Why am I not going to higher it when a whole bunch of people voted yes? **

**Simple.**

**I never said the result was going to be based on COUNT!**

**;P**

**I finally decided that I don't have the guts to write a lime much less a lemon. Also because, the reviewers that were comfortable with it being T and only T, I've decided to respect their opinions because I don't want to higher the rating if that's going to make them uncomfortable. **

**Also. My face would be burning bright red if I wrote a lime. Much less a lemon. Haha… haha… haha…ha… ok. Awkward.**

**So then yup! That's how it is! The rating will remain T even with the vulgar language I often put in here, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Btw, I've changed my penname from Kaze-Yume No Tenshi (that long and absolutely pointless one) to Kaze-ChanXOXO (this shorter pointless one!) **

**:)**

**So if you ever want to hit me up on the search engine… what is it?**

**It's Kaze-ChanXOXO!! **

**(I might change it again since I like being creative and apparently someone already has the penname Kaze-chan, which is WHY I added the XOXO XD, aah! So many Xs!!) **

**Now that that's settled…**

**I just need 20 reviews to be happy enough to update the next chapter!**

**Come on… you know you want to review…because aren't you just **_**dying**_** to know what happens between Sakura, Sasuke, and Makoto? Aren't you just **_**dying**_**? **

**Ok yea I'm hypocrite, SO?! **

**Hehe jk!**

**But really… if you are **_**dying **_**to know what happens (LOL!) then all you need to do is click that simple SUBMIT button and write me up a short, long, in between, short-short, long-long, or middle in between, or middle short… or middle long REVIEW!! **

**:)**

**Just remember… **

_**DYING**_**! Haha… ok, ok… I'll leave now… **

**I'll be in my CHAMBER OF DOOM (Dun! Dun! Dun!) **

**I'll be waiting for your reviews… (eerie, eerie, really eerie…)**

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 COVER**

**Sasuke is hugging Makoto while Sakura is looking at them from behind. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! T-T **

**CHAPTER 20 **

_Her breath hitched in her throat. She felt like Tenten. Her throat was dry and she struggled to find something to say. _

_Her jade orbs caught sight of… him. And the person next to him who smiled at her. She smiled back weakly before she finally said something._

"_Sa…Sasuke."_

_His onyx eyes met her jade ones._

"_Sakura."_

* * *

Sakura inwardly breathed in and out calmly. "It's…it's nice…to see you…all of you, again." Sakura sent him a polite smile. She didn't say anything more when he nodded at her.

Sakura looked over to his side and smiled at the girl beside him, "H-Hi," she noticed her voice was cracking and quickly cleared her throat before looking back at the girl. "I'm…Sakura. Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you! You must be Sasuke's girlfriend!" Sakura gave her a painful smile. She bit the inside of her lip until she felt blood.

The girl sent her a sweet smile as well. Sakura felt herself smiling a true smile at her. "I'm Ishida Makoto! It's nice to meet the Sakura-chan that everyone always talks about! And um yea… has he told you?" Makoto giggled and blushed at the mention of being Sasuke's girlfriend. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was staring at her.

Sakura quickly looked back at Makoto and smiled, "Oh um no, I haven't talked to him in a while. We lost contact you see, but Ino-pig has called me ever so often," Sakura looked over at Ino quickly who was still in a wrestling match with Naruto and Temari. "Oh boy, hold on, I better go break it up shouldn't I? Well um…I'll leave you two then," Sakura awkwardly walked over to the blondes.

She their gazes trailing after her. She sighed before pulling Ino away from Naruto and then separated Naruto from Temari's hair. She glared at the three, "Ok you blondies! Break it up! You're causing a scene at the airport! Surely you don't want to be broken apart especially by the security guards…_do you_?" Sakura sent them a knowing look.

Ino mumbled something and childishly stomped over to where Sakura was. Temari sighed and walked over to Sakura as well. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before shrugging. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Her gaze turned to Sasuke and she looked away when she saw he was hugging Makoto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" Makoto called out to him softly. Sasuke looked at her, his eyes not showing any emotion at all. Makoto looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "You aren't…going…to leave me for Sakura-san again…are you?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. She took his hands in hers and looked at him.

Sasuke looked down at Makoto before staying quiet. Makoto bit her bottom lip before she hugged him tightly. Sasuke sighed before wrapping his arms around her waist. His gaze fixed on Sakura. He felt himself soften up at the sight of her breaking apart the blondes' fight.

He still had to find the reason why.

Why did she leave him?

* * *

Sakura smiled at everyone as she and Tenten took a seat beside each other in the café. They had all decided to go to a café nearby that was having a live band perform tonight. Makoto snuggled up to Sasuke leisurely and Sasuke just wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tenten said something to Sakura and the two started giggling like crazy.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at them, "What's so funny you guys? Tell us!!" Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked at them.

Sakura looked at Tenten who nodded at her. They giggled a couple times more before Sakura started the story. She gave a short giggle that caught the attention of everyone. She blushed cutely before speaking, "Y-You see, hehe, when we were in New York, Tenten and I wanted to do a little dress up game. So we both dressed up as men, and we walked into this restaurant and-... haha…" Sakura couldn't continue because she erupted in laughter.

Tenten grinned and continued the story for her. "We thought people would notice we weren't exactly men, but when we went inside, there were these ladies that walked up to us and asked us if we were in a movie or something because we looked so _handsome_. So me and Sakura just continued our little act, and pretty soon, there was this rather…um…" Tenten looked at Sakura for the word.

Sakura smiled, "Rather large," she inserted for Tenten. Tenten nodded and grinned and continued speaking, "A rather large lady approached us and she started to flirt with us so _badly_. She pretended she dropped something and bent down so we can see her boobs, so me and Sakura were like trying so hard to look away because it was so disturbing! And in the end, the woman asked if we'd like to spend the night at her place and she even brushed up against Sakura! We just placed the money on the table, took off our wigs, and ran out the door."

Sakura and Tenten burst out laughing as they remembered the moment in their heads. The group started laughing as well, Makoto smiled good naturedly while Neji, Shino, and Sasuke just smirked. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she caught his gaze. Sakura smiled at him and he smirked back weakly at her.

Makoto looked up and was about to say something to him when she noticed his and Sakura's silent interaction. She pinched his arm gently and he broke the eye contact to look at his girlfriend. Makoto smiled at him, "Sakura-san sounds like she had fun in America with Tenten-san, ne?" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

Makoto looked over at Sakura who was talking about something with Hinata. Makoto looked at the ground.

_I can't lose Sasuke-kun!_

* * *

Sakura hummed happily in the hotel room as she dried her wet wavy pink hair and bangs with a towel. The stereo was turned on playing the song 'Way Back into Love' by Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant. She had a fluffy white bathrobe wrapped around her body and tied securely around her waist. She had just taken a shower and Tenten was currently using the bathroom.

She hummed the lyrics to herself, "I'm been searching but I just don't see the signs… I know that it's out there… there's got to be someone for my soul somewhere… hmmmm…" a knock on the hotel door was heard and Sakura raised an eyebrow as she got up from her bed. She opened the door and widened her eyes when she saw Temari, Ino, and Hinata right in front of her.

She looked around before raising both eyebrows at them, "Shouldn't you guys be… I don't know… at home?!" Sakura asked in shock. Hinata giggled and shook her head at Sakura's reaction. Nevertheless, Sakura let them enter the hotel room and locked the door after them. Ino sighed and went to lie down on the bed.

Temari went over to the stereo and popped in a new CD. 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore started playing; she went over and sat next to Ino. Hinata sat on the bed as well. "Well Sakura-chan, we decided it's been awhile so we wanted to catch up with you and Tenten-chan." Hinata smiled innocently.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; _they're here for a reason… _Ino's gaze was perfectly normal, no sign of any plans forming in her head. _But of course that makes me wonder if she has a brain in that head… _"Well, did you see any hot guys in New York, do tell!" Ino giggled as she laid on her stomach, her chin resting on the palms of her hands.

Sakura smiled before walking over to sit on the opposite bed facing them. "Well there were many blondes…" Ino squealed loudly. Sakura rolled her eyes before continuing, "But of course, I must say, Tenten and my boss was a pretty hot catch as well. Keith, and he doesn't have a girlfriend. But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to date him. He's really a workaholic but exceptionally nice to all employees that work hard."

Ino's eyes shone brightly before a hand slapped the back of her head. Tenten had gotten out of the shower, her hair wavy when wet as well. She sat down beside Sakura as the two dried their hair.

Temari, Ino, and Hinata looked at each other secretly. Sakura looked at Tenten and the two immediately knew what was coming next.

Hinata smiled at Sakura, "So…Sakura-chan…we were wondering earlier…but…do you still have…feelings for Sasuke-kun?" she asked gently. Sakura's eyes softened at Hinata.

She didn't reply because instead she hit Temari and Ino both with the towel.

"OUCH!"

"OW!"

"DO YOU GUYS THINK USING SOMEONE AS INNOCENT AND SWEET AS HINATA TO ASK ME WILL MAKE ME ANSWER YOU?!" Sakura shouted. Tenten and Hinata watched the three with humor in their eyes. Tenten smirked as Hinata giggled slightly, a blush on her cheek being called 'innocent' and 'sweet.'

"Yep!" Ino grinned.

"That was the plan!" Temari grinned as well.

Sakura twitched and was about to give them another with the towel until her cell phone rang. _"Put up your hands and say I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in-!" _Sakura cut the song midway as she flipped open her cell and answered. "Moshi-moshi?" she said quietly. All eyes were focused on her in wonder.

"_Sakura. Can I talk with you?" _

Her own jade ones widened when she heard who it was. Tenten whispered a quiet 'who is it.' Sakura answered the person quietly again, "I…fine." Sakura looked at the girls and they knew just exactly who it was. The girls' eyes softened as they looked at Sakura intently.

"_Meet me at the entrance of your hotel in 15 minutes." _

Sakura wondered what to say before settling on, "Alright." she closed her phone without another word. She took a deep breath in as she looked at the girls, "I'm going to talk with him." Ino gasped.

"Sakura…are you…ok?" Ino asked worriedly. Sakura smiled at her childhood best friend and nodded. Ino nodded back at her. Sakura's eyes suddenly glinted and she looked at Tenten with an evil smirk.

"While I'm gone…Tenten…you take care of them! Muhahahaha! Oh, and Hinata can help as well!" Sakura cackled evilly as she went to change. Ino and Temari's eyes widened in horror. Who worse than Sakura to torture them?! A (secretly) evil Hyuuga and a weapon obsessed Tenten!

Sakura came out dressed in a denim mini skirt with a white t-shirt with a red heart on it with a gold key and a silver lock. She grabbed her matching denim jacket and let it unbuttoned. She slipped on her white high heels from earlier before grabbing her hotel room card. She smirked at Ino and Temari who were getting whipped gently by Tenten and tickled endlessly by Hinata.

She giggled, "See ya losers!"

"I'll get you back Haruno!!"

* * *

Sakura waited at the entrance of the hotel as she leaned against the wall. She looked up at the night sky and her gaze softened as it drifted off into the stars. There were so many beautiful ones…

"Sakura."

She was broken from thought when she heard her name. She looked away from the sky and in front of her to see Sasuke. He had on a grey and black striped beanie and wore a black sweater with jeans and black Converse.

She sent him a weak smile as she walked over to him. "Sasuke…" she greeted back quietly. He started walking somewhere and she looked around hesitantly before following him. "Sasuke what did you want to talk about." Sakura asked as he led her to the garden. They stood under the circular roof thing.

She looked up at him hesitantly to see he was looking out at the gardens. The scent of flowers filled their noses. "I wanted…to ask you something." he looked at her this time to see that she was now looking at the gardens.

"How have you been?" the two asked each other simultaneously. They looked at each other with widened eyes. Sakura giggled softly as a smirk formed on Sasuke's face.

"I've been good," Sakura replied with a small smile.

Sasuke nodded, "I've been good as well." Sakura nodded at him and the two stayed quiet afterwards as they looked at the gardens. "Sakura…" he called, not looking at her.

"Ah…" Sakura replied, not looking at him either.

Sasuke hesitated before asking, "Why did you…leave me…a year ago?" she stiffened. She stayed quiet and didn't reply. "Sakura… why?" he persisted helplessly. She shook her head as she looked away.

"It's… because… because…just!" she stuttered on her words.

"Because what?" he asked her as he looked at the back of her head since she was turning away from him.

"You don't need to know! You just need to know that you're safe now! You're ok!" Sakura shouted as her eyes started to turn slightly red. _I never should have come if this was what he wanted to know! _She thought as she looked at the escape.

Sasuke turned her to face him, he wasn't taken aback when he saw tears forming in her eyes. He gripped on her arm tightly, "What do you mean I don't need to know!? You left me for a year while I was in a coma and now you come back telling me I don't need to know why you left?! What do you mean I'm safe?!" he shouted right back at her.

Sakura tried to take his grip off of her but she failed. She looked at him, "Stop! You're hurting me!" his eyes softened as he let go of her arm. "I…I don't know why I left you. I just… I felt it was right. I felt that if I left, you would stop getting hurt, physically and emotionally, because of me. I'm always hurting you one way or the other Sasuke! I didn't leave because your father told me to!" Sakura shouted as tears started running down her face.

Sasuke looked at her with disbelief, "You think if you left me in my time of need, I'd stop getting hurt? How do you think I felt when I woke up and found out you just left me to go to a whole different country?!" he shouted at her as well, louder even. More tears ran down her cheeks, at an even faster pace.

"I left because I wanted to help your family! Rumors were being posted about the Uchiha just because of me and my own family! Things like _'oh what are they doing, engaging their son with a girl like this?' _I couldn't take it anymore! If they were so surprised you were to marry someone poor and middle classed like me, then why couldn't I just leave you and your family at peace!?" Sakura cried out as she backed away from him.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked at her. She continued on as tears fell and just kept falling, "I want to protect you. I wanted to give you a better life, your family, _my_ family a better life. And if leaving was what was good, then I'd do it! Don't you see? Ever since I left, there were nothing nasty to put about you. And better yet, you met someone that made you far happier than I ever did."

Just as she mentioned it, his cell phone rang. Sasuke looked at the pocket of his jeans and reached for it. "I'll go now," Sakura said lastly as her voice started to crack. She couldn't go thought because his hand held onto her arm.

"Sakura…"

The ringing of his cell phone continued and she firmly broke off his grip, "O-Oyasumi S-Sasuke," she said before running away.

He stood there watching her run away…from him. He sighed when her figure disappeared into the distance. He looked at his cell phone, _1 missed call, Makoto. _"Fuck…" he murmured as he placed the phone back into his pocket.

He leaned his forehead against one of the poles that held the roof up.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Loud sniffs was heard outside the hallway as Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata looked up from their card game and at the door. The door opened and Sakura walked in, her eyes as red as anything and her nose puffy. They gasped and were about to run over to her when she went inside the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

"Sakura…" Ino murmured as she looked at the door. Loud cries sounded from the bathroom and the girls felt helpless, they couldn't do anything about it.

--

She sniffed as more tears rolled her cheeks. She stomped her feet onto the floor a couple times, her heels laid forgotten outside the bathroom. She collapsed onto the floor as she brought up her knees and laid her head on it. Tears dropped onto the marble floor and she placed a finger on one of the teardrops on the floor.

More and more kept falling before she had enough, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed loudly as she grasped her head with her hands and shook repeatedly.

_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…! _

She slammed a fist onto the ground as her brain failed to work properly. All she thought of was him. Him. Him. Him. Him. Him. "STOP IT!" she shouted to herself as she slowly shook her head. "Stop… stop thinking about him…"

She sat down with her back to the door as she continued crying.

* * *

**Wow.**

**Just came back and she's crying her head off. **

**Stupid Sasuke! Why'd you ask her!!**

**Poor Sakura-chan…she's dealing with pain now. TT-TT" **

**OOOOOOHHHHH and if you don't get the hint yet, Makoto is up to something! ;)**

**OH, OH, OH!!**

**GUESS WHAT?!**

**Best Dressed Heartbreak ****is OUT! It's in my profile so just click it and read!!**

**If I see that one of my reviews in BDH is from one of you guys here, I'll give you Mochi ice cream and CHOCOLATE!! **

**Also, another story is out as well. **

**It's ****Sweetly Addictive**** about how the guys are addicted with chick flicks and then their lives get turned into the biggest chick flick ever!! ;)**

**Read and review those stories please?? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Hehe, but of course right now, we're focusing on THIS story!!**

**So don't forget to review this one too, ne? 20 reviews or more for an update!! :)**

**So… ****Best Dressed Heartbreak****, ****Sweetly Addictive****, and this one!! **

**And if you didn't catch my above note, ****BEST DRESSED HEARTBREAK**** IS PUBLISHED! And so is ****Sweetly Addictive****!! **

**Review for… for… OH!**

**If you review, you'll get a free Itachi plushie!! Who doesn't love to snuggle with an Itachi look-alike plushie?? Huh, huh, huh?? **

**XD**

**The point is… just review. :) **_**20 reviews for an update! **_**(Click that GO button!! Click it!!) **

**You know why?? Because Sachi-chan is coming back next chapter!! Review to see Sachi-chan!! He needs you! **

**(Pushes Sachi in front of everyone to see. Sachi: Kaa-chan!! Me: SQUEAL! SACHI-CHAN YOU'RE SO CUTE!!)**

**REVIEW FOR SACHI!! T-T (Desperate author) **

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 COVER**

**Sakura is hugging a pink teddy bear tightly with her eyes closed and tears wetting her eyelashes. Sasuke is standing behind her, looking at her while holding a bag with a picture of a blue teddy bear on it. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: … sleepy...**

**CHAPTER 21 **

The sound of soft snoring filled the hotel complex. Tenten lied on one of the beds, her legs tucked up and her arms hanging off the side of the bed. Temari lied on the same bed as her, except only her lower body was on the bed while her upper body was hanging off the side; there was a _very_ small hint of drool.

Sakura lied on the other bed, her knees slightly tucked up while one arm dangled off the bed while the other rested on her stomach peacefully. Hinata slept beside her, in a proper position, her legs straight and her hands folded on her stomach. Ino, on the other hand, had her head off the pillow, one arm dangling on the side of the bed; one leg was sprawled across Hinata and Sakura's legs, while the other was dangling off the bed. Her other arm was above her head.

They weren't loudly snoring, but most of them either had loud steady breaths or snored very softly.

It was all good and _quiet_ for once that day. Finally, now they can get some peace and rest after a very-

"OI!! SAKURA-CHAN! TENTEN-CHAN!! OPEN THE DOOR!! OI!! ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?! WE'RE GOING STAR GAZING!! HELLLLLOOOOO?!"

-BAM!-

-BANG!-

-THUD!-

Temari yelled as she fell off the bed. "Shit…" she cursed as she got up, rubbing her head. The commotion woke up Tenten as well. Tenten's eyes narrowed and she immediately sprung to action, opening the drawer beside her bed and getting out what seemed like a taser. Tenten walked over to the hotel door as Temari stayed behind, hoping to ease the pain on her head.

Tenten opened the door hesitantly and immediately brought her taser before her.

"TEN- AH!"

Tenten twitched when Naruto immediately stepped back, bumping into Neji who glared at him. Naruto sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Tenten glared at him and brought her taser down in a less defensive form. "What do you _fucking bastards_ want at this hour…?" she asked drowsily.

The guys plus Makoto looked at her amusedly. Who would have thought good mannered Tenten was like this at night? Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, and Chouji silently cheered, they were going to witness the girls at night!! Neji raised an eyebrow, "May we come in first?" he asked, his amused pale orbs watched as the grouchy expression on her face didn't change.

"Yea, yea, whatever…taking up more space in my hotel room. Lock the door behind you whichever bastard is last…" Tenten mumbled. Makoto flinched and Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, Makoto was last. Meaning Tenten just called her a bastard. Sasuke let it go though, because he optioned to reason that it was night and she was probably just sleepy.

Because he knew he was hell sure sleepy when the stupid dobes prodded- _banged_ on his door in the middle of the night, demanding entrance to his room. After some… slight _exercising_ (that includes having to use a certain blonde haired boy), he had let them in his room.

They all found somewhere to sit down in the hotel room. The boys nearly chuckled when they saw the asleep forms of the girls. Temari had somehow brought herself back to sleep… _on the floor_. Her legs were bent at the knees and her arms were raised above her head. And drool was sliding down her mouth.

All of their ears perked up when they heard her mumble something.

"Nnnnggg…hhh…ah…mmm…K…ba…ah…" they heard her murmur. Kiba's cheeks tinted pink as all gazes were directed at him. She had mumbled "K…ba" in a… _erotic_ fashion.

Their gazes slowly shifted to Ino on the bed with Hinata and Sakura. They nearly laughed when they saw her downright clumsy position. They jumped a little when a small giggle erupted from the blonde. "Aha…wily?" more mumbles… –Sweat drops-.

Next, was Hinata… the girl looked ever so innocent and sweet as always even when she was asleep. Nothing new th- "Must…kill…-maru…" the name she mumbled was incoherent but they looked at Shikamaru and Akamaru. They didn't know who was more sensible for Hinata to want to kill.

Finally, their gazes rested on Sakura. Makoto's gaze lingered on her. A soft snore sounded from her and a small tilt curved on Sasuke's lips. Makoto looked at Sasuke and noticed it, her eyes dulled a bit before she shook her head and smiled weakly at Sakura's sleeping form. Suddenly… "Oi! You! Who do you think you are?!" all eyes focused on Sakura, including Tenten who was just about to fall asleep.

"Hah! You think I'm like that? Is that what you think? Go eat pie you elephant botch (I do mean _botch,_ no typing error)! You haven't look in a mirror…lately…ah…-snore-…" Sakura turned her head and mumbled something. A snort came from Kiba and he tried his best to keep in his laughter.

They tried hard to keep in their laughter.

Wow… so watching the girls sleep was _this_ interesting eh? They wouldn't mind watching them like a late night TV show or something more often now…

And boy was what Sakura said rich. _Go eat pie you elephant botch! _That must be the most creative retort they've heard in years. Their minds wondered off to who she was talking about though. Well… only she will ever know.

Tenten yawned and nearly buckled onto the floor if there wasn't a wall there to support her. "Ne… so what you guys doing here for?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes while looking at them tiredly.

Naruto blinked before grinning wide. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Naruto… don't you dare ye-!"

"WE'RE GOING STAR GAZING AT THE BEACH!!"

_Shit. _

Was all that entered the blonde's mind as four hostile auras faced him. Naruto gulped and looked at the four once asleep females sat up, their eyes blotchy red and all their glares were directed… at him!! Tenten smirked, "Buh-bye Naruto…" she held up a lazily waving hand. Everyone else just sent him their most sympathetic faces. Naruto gulped and looked at the four girls, he suddenly felt an urge to go peeing…

"Uzu…maki…Naruto…" Temari hissed.

"You…fucking…retard…" Sakura growled.

"What the hell are you doing…" Ino twitched.

"Naruto…" all eyes turned to the _usually_ innocent Hyuuga girl. "You…_RUN_!"

Well it didn't take him 2 seconds more to escape into the bathroom and lock the door.

* * *

"Star gazing? On a summer night? And at the beach too?" Hinata questioned as she walked on the sand beside Sakura. She had on jeans, brown sandals, and a white camisole underneath an unbuttoned black jacket. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms with her hands. Sakura nodded as she looked at the group in front of them.

"Yup, that's what Shikamaru said! He said it's best to see stars on a summer night, because it's always so cold every other season, we'll barely be able to look up before running back home!" Sakura giggled. She was dressed in a cute white baby doll top with blue flowers on it, a green Abercrombie New York sweater on top covering it, jeans, and sandals as well.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "That makes sense." she murmured. She stared up at the sky and breathed out in fascination. "He's right… it's breathtaking, take a look Sakura-chan!" Hinata pointed to the sky. Sakura looked up and smiled warmly. It was beautiful. The black blue sky was filled with shimmery silver stars.

"It is…" she managed to breathe out as she continued to stare up. She closed her eyes and took in the nice fresh smell of the beach. "Mmm… I'm glad we got to see this," Hinata nodded, agreeing. The group ahead of them slowed down and they looked forward to see a spread of blankets on the ground.

The two smiled at each other before running over to the blankets. The girls except Makoto sat together, while Makoto was sitting next to Sasuke with the guys.

Ino grinned as she looked at her girlfriends. She had on a baby blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, jeans, sandals, and her hair was in a high bun. "You guys, let's play truth or dare! Whatever dare it is, it has to involve something with the stars tonight!" Ino smirked as she reached in her pocket to get out a water bottle.

They sweat dropped. She was prepared… Temari just sighed, she was dressed in a red-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath, jeans, and sandals. Tenten was in a navy blue tank top with a white unzipped jacket on top, jeans, and sandals also. "Amazing Ino, you seem to always be prepared for these things…" Temari said.

Ino smirked, "Heh… of course," the girl sweat dropped when an evil glint flashed in her eyes. "Ok! We can't let anyone else inside this game, it'll be a secret! So scoot over to this corner!" the girls scooted over to the top left corner of the blankets. Makoto looked over at them in curiosity and soon the guys followed her gaze over to the girls.

"Oh? What are you guys doing?!" Chouji asked, blinking.

Nervous giggles came from the girls. Suspicious…

"Ahahahaha… n-nothing! We're just having some girl talk, stuff you _really_ wouldn't want to know about!" wow, Ino was a pro at lies. Immediately, the guys turned back to each other, hoping to get thoughts of what they might be talking about out of their heads.

Sakura looked over at them and smiled when she caught Makoto's gaze, Makoto stared at her. "Makoto-san, come join us! You're a girl too!" Makoto looked at Sasuke who looked at Sakura and back to Makoto. He didn't say anything, just grunted. Makoto smiled weakly before walking over to the girls' corner.

Ino pouted, _stupid Forehead! You ruined it! Aye… you're so naïve… _Ino rolled her eyes inwardly before smiling at Makoto. Makoto smiled and took a spot in between Hinata and Sakura. "Ok Makoto! We're playing truth or dare and dares have to involve the stars! Oh and this is a secret game just between us, mmk?" Ino explained.

Makoto nodded. An evil grin erupted from the long haired blonde, "Good… hehe, let's begin…" Tenten twitched and felt an urge to hit her but held back. Ino laid her water bottle on the blanket and spun it.

It landed on…

Temari.

Said girl gulped as she looked into Ino's eyes. Ino cackled quietly to herself before smirking, "Temari… truth… or dare?" Ino asked dramatically.

Temari looked around at the girls who just listened keenly, "Uh.. t-!" she was cut off by Ino.

"If you're a scaredy cat you'll pick truth. But if you're actually brave enough…" Ino taunted her. She knew just how to get to Temari. It was pretty easy.

Temari growled, "I'm not scared. Give me your best shot blondie, dare!" Temari snarled out the last word. The girls squealed in delight, the boys looked over at them and when they got no response, turned back to their man talks and stargazing.

Ino grinned, "Good! Then Temari, I dare you, after we finish our game, to spend the rest of the night stargazing _alone _with Inuzuka Kiba!!" Ino accidentally mentioned Kiba's name too loudly and the said man appeared before them.

"Are you guys talking behind my back?" he questioned.

Tenten laughed, "Of course not Kiba-chan! We're just saying your name to see how you react!" she grinned. Kiba looked at the other girls, they shot him innocent looks.

He twitched before nodding, "Whatever then…" he said before going back to his seat with the boys.

"Baka Ino! You almost gave it away!" Sakura growled as she slapped Ino on the head. Ino sniffed and glared at her. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Temari rolled her eyes at the two, "Ok girlies, I accept the dare! After our game I'll do it! My turn!" she spun the bottle. It landed on…

Makoto.

Temari smiled at the girl who just breathed in nervously. "Makoto, truth or dare?"

Makoto looked at Sasuke really quickly and smiled with a blush, Sakura smiled inwardly, knowing what she was thinking of. "D-Dare…" Makoto said bravely. Sakura whispered something in Temari's ear. Temari widened her eyes. Sakura nodded.

Temari sighed and looked at Makoto, "Ok, Makoto I dare you to go over and spend the rest of the night with Sasuke!" Makoto smiled contentedly and nodded before running over to her 'beloved.'

Temari frowned at Sakura once Makoto was out of ear shot. "Why'd you want her to do that?" Sakura just shook her head and smiled. Temari rolled her eyes. "Well since she left, I'll spin the bottle for her." she spun it.

And this time… it landed on… Sakura.

Sakura smirked at Temari who smirked right back at her. "Dare."

Temari grinned, "Good. Follow me though all of you," the girls looked at her intently. She stood up from the blankets and walked over to the water. She looked behind her and saw no one following her. The boys and Makoto turned to look at them curiously. "Come you lazy bitches! It's not that cold!"

The girls looked at each other and smiled before running over to the water.

Tenten and Ino laughed as they pushed Temari. Temari screeched in surprise when she fell onto the water. She got up and snarled. "You two… Sakura, Hinata! Help me get revenge!!" Temari shouted. Sakura and Hinata laughed as the three pushed Tenten and Ino into the water.

"AW CRAP IT'S COLD!!" Tenten shouted.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Suck it up!" Tenten growled and pulled Temari into the water. Sakura gave a war cry before pulling Hinata down onto the water and tackling Ino.

Hinata laughed as she ran over to Sakura and tickled her. Sakura laughed as she was still on top of Ino. Ino cried out a loud, "ITAI! FOREHEAD YOU'RE SO HEAVY!" Sakura twitched before starting to tickle her.

Sakura suddenly paused and looked at Temari. "Ne, how is this my dare?" the girls looked at Sakura and laughed.

Hinata smiled at her, "Sakura-chan, you caught Sasuke's attention. That's the dare, to catch his attention and we just helped you!" Hinata looked over at the boys. Sakura followed her gaze and blushed when she saw Sasuke's onyx eyes piercing into her own.

She suddenly growled and looked away from him, "Hmph… stupid Uchiha…"

The girls looked at each other in surprise.

Ino frowned. _Just what happened to you two…_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door for Makoto to go inside the house—mansion ahem. She smiled at him thankfully and he nodded at her. He closed the door behind them and nodded at the butler that bowed to him. He walked forward and a loud cry brought a small smirk up his face. "Sachi." he greeted his 'son.'

Sachi laughed as he ran to his daddy. Sachi was now exactly 4 years old, and according to him, he was a 'big boy' now. Sasuke smirked as he took Sachi in his arms and lifted the boy up. "What did you do today, Sachi?" Sachi was like an exact replica of Sasuke when he was small even if they weren't really blood related.

Sachi had black hair that was just flat down much like Itachi's hair except way shorter, but his onyx eyes resembled Sasuke's more.

Sachi grinned as he spoke, "Shina-onee-chan took me to park with Aijou-nee-chan!" Sachi said in a slightly incomplete sentence. Sasuke smirked and ruffled his head. "Tou-chan, when am I going to see Kaa-chan?" Makoto's ears perked up at Kaa-chan and she smiled brightly at Sachi. Sasuke inwardly cursed.

"Kaa-chan is right here Sachi-chan!" Makoto said, thinking he was referring to her.

Sachi blinked and looked at her before shaking his head slowly. "You're not Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan is pink!" he said, saying what he remembered most about 'Kaa-chan.'

Makoto's eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke in surprise. A new voice suddenly took them by surprise. "Ah, Sachi-kun, Kaa-chan will visit you soon! I'll go talk to Kaa-chan alright?" Sasuke and Makoto turned to see Shina. Shina had her hair cut to her thighs and tied in two low ponytails. Her bangs were still cut straight across. She smiled at Sachi.

She looked at Makoto quickly and nodded at her before turning back to Sachi. Makoto inwardly sighed, it was obvious Shina didn't appreciate her being here. Sasuke sent a sharp look at Shina, Shina pouted before taking Sachi into her arms.

"Say oyasumi to Tou-chan and Makoto-san, Sachi!" Shina said as she smiled at Sachi.

Sachi grinned and waved to Sasuke and Makoto. "Oyasumi Tou-chan, Makoto-san!! I get to see Kaa-chan tonight when I sleep!! Hehe!" Shina smiled.

"Yup! You get to see Kaa-chan tonight! Let's go then, Sachi-kun! Oyasumi, Makoto-san." Shina said politely to the other woman before taking Sachi to his room upstairs.

Makoto sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Sachi-kun needs to accept the fact that I'm his Kaa-chan now… not Sakura-san… do… do you think you can tell him, Sasuke-kun?" Makoto asked as she looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away. "I don't know… he's been thinking his only mother is her for 2 years now. I can't suddenly tell him you're his mom and not her." Sasuke said as he took her to the kitchen.

Makoto nodded and looked away, "It's ok, I can accept it. Sakura will be his mother, but truly, I'm yours right?" Makoto questioned as she looked up at Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke just grunted and ordered the cook to bring him up some cocktails. "Sasuke-kun… do you still have feelings for-!"

"Makoto you should go home now, it's late." Sasuke cut her off.

Makoto looked at him, slight hurt flashed in her eyes but she nodded obediently. "Hai…"

Sasuke called someone up and a butler soon appeared. "Takashi, arrange a ride for Makoto and see to it that she gets home safely."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," the butler bowed and looked at Makoto, "Ishida-san," he bowed his head at her. Makoto smiled weakly at him and turned at Sasuke. She gave him a chaste kiss before he could turn away. She smiled at him.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun, sweet dreams," she said as she walked over to Takashi. Sasuke nodded at her. Makoto followed Takashi to the main entrance.

Sasuke sighed as the cook laid a tray of cocktails on the counter for him. He nodded at the cook who bowed his head before walking back inside the cooking room. Sasuke picked up a cocktail and sipped it slowly.

"Ya, where's Bubblegum Pop?"

Sasuke looked up in slight surprise and calmed when he noticed it was just his brother. "Who the hell is Bubblegum Pop?" he knew who it was, but he didn't mention it. Itachi rolled his eyes as he took a seat on a stool beside Sasuke and picked up another cocktail, joining his little brother in a little drinking fest.

"You know who, don't play dumb, Otouto." Itachi commented as he drank his cocktail. Sasuke just sighed and finished his cocktail. He called the cook up to get him a couple shots. The cook nodded and left to do as he was commanded. "It's not healthy to be drinking alcohol, foolish Otouto." Sasuke paid no attention to his words.

"She's at the hotel." he replied to Itachi's earlier question. His shots came up and picked one up and downed it in one gulp. He was about to pick up another when Itachi told the cook to take it away. The cook nodded at Itachi and picked up the tray, taking it to the back. Sasuke glared at Itachi. "What do you want?"

Itachi smirked, "Bubblegum Pop." he said simply, "Go get some for me tomorrow, oyasumi, Otouto." he messed with him before walking away. Sasuke looked at his back and snarled.

* * *

"Sachi-kun! Where are you?"

Sasuke smirked as he opened the door for her to walk in. Today, she was dressed in a pale lavender t-shirt with a picture of a monkey on it with the words _I'm Bananas for You _under it in yellow, she had on a thin yet long gold colored scarf wrapped twice around her neck, denim mini skirt, and black knee-high boots.

Her pink hair was wavy (curling iron) today and her jade green eyes seemed happier than before. A loud squeal erupted from upstairs as a blur ran—bounced down the stairs. "Kaa-chan?" he blinked when he stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly before nodding.

Tears clouded his eyes and Sakura held out her arms. Sachi cried before running to her. Sakura smiled before lifting him up, she laughed, "Yare, yare, Sachi-kun, you've gotten heavier! What's Sasuke been feeding you?" Sakura looked over to said man with an amused look on her face. Sasuke smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed; she had been ignoring him ever since they were in the car. It was amazing how she only listened to him when he mentioned Sachi. He led Sakura to the kitchen, Sakura cooed Sachi a bit before carrying him after Sasuke. Sasuke told the cook to get some tea.

Sakura shook her head, "There's no need, I'll be leaving in a little bit." she said as she smiled at Sachi. Sachi buried his face into the crook of her neck. Sakura smiled and patted his head softly, "I miss you too Sachi-kun…" she murmured. Sasuke watched the two and sighed. _What will happen to Sachi…?_

"Sakura… do you want Sachi to stay with you?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

She looked at the boy that had fallen fast asleep on her. Sakura sighed and looked at him, "Sasuke I…I don't think I can handle it. I don't even have enough money to buy my own house right now and my old one was sold. I mean, me and Tenten have to combine our money to have enough to pay for a month's stay at the hotel."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "So…no?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "Maybe when I can afford a house." Sakura said, she handed Sachi over to him. Sasuke sighed as he lifted Sachi into his own arms. "Well Sasuke, I've to go now, it's getting late."

Sasuke nodded as she waved bye to him and gave Sachi a small kiss on the forehead. A butler escorted her out the door as Sasuke watched her retreating back.

He sighed inwardly and looked at Sachi.

Things were getting so complicated.

* * *

_**Chapter 22 Special Preview!!**_

"_Haha! Alright let's drink to our heart's content!!" _

_--_

"_No this was a mistake! I can't be here!!"_

_--_

"_Sakura I'm sorry… I didn't think I'd get that far."_

_--_

"_Sasuke I can't lie to them!"_

_--_

"_We did what we did! We can't help it now that it's gone!"_

_--_

"_It's my fault. I shouldn't have suggested it."_

_--_

"_Makoto! Don't!"_

_--_

"_I won't let you have him."_

_--_

"_Slap me. Just slap me please!! I want—need you to slap me!!"_

_--_

_The door locked as their forms hit the bed, silent kisses eating away her tears. _

_--_

"_I have to confess something."_

_--_

"_I'm in love with him… and no matter how hard I try, I can't let it go. Ino, help me!"_

_--_

"_We're… we're engaged."_

_--_

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you."_

_--_

"_Ah? That Uchiha bastard? Yea! I LOVE HIM! Got a problem with that? Ahahaha… Nnnnggg…mmm…" _

_--_

"_Makoto? She just reminded me so much of Sakura… that's all… eh…" _

_--_

_Their voices slurred and all was silent as the lights turned off._

_--_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_--_

"…_No." _

* * *

**This was kinda I guess a filler chapter? **

**Eh sure I guess.**

**Well haha, I left you with those little pieces of different scenes in that preview huh?**

**Well let me just tell you, don't draw conclusions by just reading the preview!! ;) And it's probably not what you think… hehe**

**Ah I'm sleepy it's 2 in the morning right now and I had a long day… so I'm retiring to bed. ZzZzZ…**

**Review if you want to find out what happens next!! 20 reviews for an update my friends!! :) **

**Ok review for a super special limited edition Deidara plushie plus a **_**very**_** limited picture of Deidara with his hair down!! xD Come on fan girls, review!! **

**Hehe, well the next chapter will be long, considering that (not so detailed) preview I presented to you that left a whole bunch of questions in your mind (it did didn't it? ;). So it will probably take a week or so for me to finish writing the next chapter.**

**Well I'm sleepy… night guys!!**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 COVER**

**Sakura is standing on a balcony with tears running down her face and Sachi is standing behind her, hugging her leg. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: Alalalala… **

**CHAPTER 22 **

"_You know… when I was a little girl… I used to dream about what will happen when I grow up. It would always be something like… will I become a beautiful princess? Will I marry Prince Charming? Am I going to live in a palace? But when I became a teenager… it grew to something like, will I find someone I really love? Will I be happy? Will I always stay with him? I just can't believe that now that I've grown up… it's none of those things. I'm not a beautiful princess. I didn't marry Prince Charming. I don't live in a palace. I didn't find someone I really loved. I'm not happy. I didn't stay with him forever. Now… in my dreams… the only question in my head…"_

"_Will I survive this life?"_

* * *

"Sakura-san?" Makoto called out quietly to the girl sitting in front of her. She had invited Sakura to have breakfast with her. They were dining in one of her favorite restaurants, _Kannazuki_. Makoto looked at Sakura silently; the two had been eating quietly without a word to each other. Both deep in thought.

Sakura smiled and looked at Makoto, "Hai, Makoto-san?" Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin before setting her fork onto the table. She waited for the girl to say something and remained quiet when she still hadn't slipped anything out her mouth. Makoto opened her mouth to speak and suddenly closed it again. Sakura sighed, "Makoto-san, you can ask me anything you want. I don't mind," Makoto looked at her and back to her lap.

"I will feel guilty if I cause you to be uncomfortable after I ask you it," Makoto confessed quietly. It had been a week and half now since Sakura had returned to Japan. She and Makoto had slight indifferences, but whatever they were, they kept quiet about it. Sakura shook her head, nodding at Makoto to continue.

Makoto smacked her lips quietly and looked up at Sakura before speaking. "Did you truly love him before you left?" Sakura looked up at her sharply. She wasn't surprised; she knew Makoto had called her out for a reason. And whatever it was, it has to involve Sasuke. She was sure of it. Makoto didn't need to say specifically who did she truly love before she left, because between the two of them, there was only one him.

Sakura smiled at her, placing her hands on her lap. "Makoto-san, I was only hired to be his wife. Hired. Not a real proposal, and truly enough, we never got married. Why should I truly love him when I was just being used?" she didn't want to outright tell her anything. She still didn't know how Makoto truly was and she was not going to risk anything.

Makoto widened her eyes before furrowing her eyebrows at Sakura. "Sakura-san, please don't put it that way. It makes Sasuke-kun sound like a bad person. He was not using you; he just needed someone to make his life easier. It's not right for him to handle such a life." Makoto narrowed her eyes.

Sakura sighed, "And you say he was not using me. Doesn't it sound slightly wrong? He just needed someone to make his life easier. Do you hear it? He _just_ needed _someone_. To _make his life easier_. I was a tool, to make his life easier. I was just stupid enough to fall for him along the way…" Sakura murmured the last part to herself.

Makoto shook her head at Sakura. "You were lucky… to be there by his side. You were just foolish enough to leave everything behind and have him fall into another's arms," Makoto looked at Sakura with pity in her eyes. "You threw away your chance at a life that everyone wanted, to be the wife of Uchiha Sasuke is an honor. Its-!"

"It's a chance at a life that everyone wants. Not a chance at a life that I want. I don't want to be crowded by reporters day and night every time I walk outside. I don't want to go somewhere with people pointing and talking about me behind my back. I would not marry someone for an honor. I don't… I don't want to be Uchiha Sasuke's wife." Sakura said as her eyes began to wet.

Makoto widened her eyes at her. "N-Nani? You don't want to be his wife?" she asked in astonishment.

Sakura chuckled and threw on a bittersweet smile. "So that's what you thought? I wanted to be his wife and take your place? Makoto-san, the last thing I want to be on this planet is Uchiha Sasuke's wife. I can love him more than anything I can love on this planet, but I will never accept the position of being his wife. Please understand," she stood up and placed some money on the table.

Sakura bowed her head down at Makoto before smiling at her, "Thank you for inviting me to breakfast. It was delicious, have a nice day Makoto-san." she flashed another smile before walking to the door.

Makoto widened her eyes. "W-Wait! Sakura-san!" Sakura looked at her. Makoto stood up and flashed her a true smile. "Arigato…" _for giving him to me… _Sakura just smiled weakly at her before walking out the door.

* * *

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as they stuffed the last bag inside the trunk. Tenten forcefully shoved the trunk down and fanned herself afterwards. "Oh holy… that was a lot of bags! Next time, we're going shopping **without** Temari and Ino at the same time…" Tenten panted as she leaned on the car.

Sakura giggled and nodded at her brunette haired friend. "Way to tell it Ten!" Sakura whistled and Tenten laughed before the two got in the car. "Oi, Ino-pig…this means we don't have to pay you back right?" Sakura inquired as she tapped the shoulder of Ino in front of her. Temari was driving with Ino in the front passenger seat.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sat in the back with Hinata in the middle. Ino turned around and the three girls in the back nearly screamed. She had tears in her eyes, her black mascara running down her face. In her hands was her precious credit card. "Shut the fuck up Forehead… **Temari** is paying me back," it was obvious the long haired blonde wasn't happy.

Ino often used language when she was unhappy. Sakura rolled her eyes before slapping Ino on the head and throwing a box of tissue at her. "Urusai Piggy. Don't use bad language; Hina-chan is in the car!" Sakura scolded as she threw a compact mirror along with the box of tissue. Ino hesitantly picked up the mirror.

"KYA! HOLY MOTHER EFFING CRAP I LOOK HORRIBLE!"

The other four girls snickered to themselves as Temari started the engine. Hinata smiled at Ino, "Ino-chan, you can fix it up right? Here, I'll let you borrow my make-up remover, and new mascara if you want." Ino nodded frantically. Hinata chuckled softly as she opened her purse and took out the requested items.

Tenten and Sakura looked at Hinata in horror. "No!! Hinata! Don't help the enemy!! This is our revenge for her making us walk around into every single shop in the mall!!" Tenten cried out dramatically. Ino glared at her and Tenten laughed before sticking out a tongue at her. Ino rolled her eyes and smirked before accepting the items from Hinata.

Hinata looked at Tenten, "Tenten-chan, don't be so rude!"

Sakura laughed at Tenten, "Yea Tenten-chan! Don't be so rude!"

Hinata glanced at Sakura, "Don't you mock her either Sakura-chan."

Sakura stopped laughing and pouted as she kept her mouth shut.

Temari looked at them in the mirror before snickering and looking back at the road. _Such losers…_

* * *

"No way! I look too slutty! I'm not coming out from the bathroom!"

"What the hell is this prostitute outfit?!"

"E-Eep! I'm not really comfortable!"

"Hell no Piggy!"

Ino rolled her eyes at her so-called 'brave' little girlfriends. She ignored their cries as she applied her make-up in the bathroom mirror. The five were currently in Sakura and Tenten's hotel room. More specifically, the bathroom. She rubbed on some face lotion and placed the bottle onto the counter before turning to the girls behind her.

Ino had on a daring crimson red spaghetti strapped thigh-length dress. The dress was a dipping V-neck, revealing slight cleavage and leaving the rest for the mind to imagine. The hem of the dress was ruffled and light pink in color. She had light pink ankle-strapped high heels. Her hair was left down naturally since the girls really loved how she looked with her hair down and her blunt bangs and all.

She smiled, "You guys are such chickens! We're going to a nightclub! What more, it's one of those really intense nightclubs! So don't be scared to show off some skin! What we're wearing is nothing compared to the hookers and strippers there. They only have on lingerie. Enjoy life a little girlies!" Ino gave a… somewhat 'inspiring' speech.

Sakura glared at the blonde. "Having fun is one thing. Being modest is another thing. But looking like a slut is too much!" Sakura said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ino had thrown Sakura into a thigh-length light green curve-hugging dress. The dress was strapless and secured around her waist was a white belt. She had on white high heels. Her hair was straightened and left down with her bangs brushed to right side.

Ino looked at Sakura and sighed. She walked over with her make-up kit and prodded Sakura to stand still for her to apply make-up for her. Sakura grimly stood still, still glaring. They knew no way in hell would Ino let them take it off for something less revealing. Ino smirked as she applied some green eye shadow onto Sakura's eyelids.

Hinata gulped as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pale yellow halter thigh-length dress with a lavender obi around her waist. She was in a modern dress that had a touch of Japanese culture on it. She hesitantly agreed to be daring just once. She placed on some glitter onto her cheekbones before placing light lavender eye shadow on. She applied her make-up carefully before slipping on violet wedges. Her hair was put into two low ponytails cutely; her bangs were straightened to give a more defined look of askew and uneven blunt bangs.

Tenten grumbled as she examined herself precisely. She had on a black puffy sleeved squared neck shirt paired with a white thigh-length skirt. There was an orange belt obliquely around the waist in an angle to accommodate the outfit. Ino said she didn't want Tenten to wear a dress because she loved Tenten's 'bad girl image.' Tenten applied some grey eye shadow on and black mascara before curling her lashes. She had on black knee-high heel boots. Her hair was put into a high elegant bun with curly locks dropping down to frame her face. Her bangs were clipped onto her head in a poof.

Temari smirked as she looked at herself. She hated the outfit but she had to admit, Ino had a keen eye for fashion. She was wearing a blue elbow sleeved button-up collared knee-length dress. The dress was a blouse style; the black buttons ran all the way from the top to the bottom, near the hem. The first five buttons were undone, showing slight cleavage. She had on a yellow tie tied loosely to accommodate the way her dress was buttoned. She had on yellow high heels. She had her hair curled in ringlets and left down.

Temari placed on some gold blush onto her cheekbones before turning to take a look at the others. She looked at all of them in the mirror. "Hey you guys stand in a line!" the other girls raised their eyebrows but did as told. Suddenly a smile broke onto all their faces.

"We look…good." Sakura murmured as a contented smile made its way up her face.

"Good? Screw it we look damn straight down hot!" Ino rolled her eyes before grinning.

"Wow… we all look so different," Hinata blushed before smiling.

"Che, I guess we do have to give Ino some props," Tenten smirked at the blonde.

"Hell yea we look SEXY!" Temari grinned as she winked at them in the mirror.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto was dressed in an orange t-shirt with a red swirl on it with black skinny jeans and orange and black Vans. Sasuke just got out of his black Lamborghini with Makoto in tow. Sasuke had on a navy blue t-shirt with a white blazer on top with black skinny jeans as well paired with black Converse.

Makoto had her hair tied into a high ponytail, she wore a dark pink strapless knee-length dress, the top of her dress was a corset style, and she had on black high heels. There was a black choker around her neck. She smiled brightly at Naruto with her light brown eyes, "Konbonwa, Naruto. You look nice."

Naruto grinned at her, "Thanks! You look nice too!!" he turned around to see the rest of the guys come out of Neji's limousine. Naruto whistled. "Wow, if I was homo, I'd totally-!" he didn't finish his sentence when he caught Sasuke and Makoto's disturbed looks. He coughed and blushed, "Uh… damn that girl's hot!" he covered, pointing at a random girl.

Sasuke followed his finger and nearly choked when he saw the random girl looked like she could be his _mom's_ grandmother. Naruto widened his eyes and immediately took back his finger. Makoto coughed and looked away from Naruto. Naruto cleared his throat. Awkward silence…

"Yo!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Makoto looked over to see the guys approach them.

Neji had his hair down for once and wore a nice white button-up with half the top buttons unbuttoned to expose his toned chest. He had on black jeans and black dress shoes.

Shikamaru had his hair the same with a dark green t-shirt on, black skinny jeans, and green sneakers.

Kiba left Akamaru home for once, no pets allowed in the club vicinity. He had his hair the same spiky way and had on a red t-shirt, black blazer, black jeans, and red Converse.

Gaara had his hair the same; you couldn't really do much with it. He had on a black _High and Mighty Colors_ t-shirt, jeans, and black Converse.

Kankuro didn't have his Kabuki face paint (coughMAKE-UPcough) on, and wore a purple t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and grey Vans.

Sai looked the same with his hair, but he had on a black button up with the cuffed sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans, and black sneakers.

Chouji and Shino didn't want to go, claiming these types of 'noisy places weren't their thing.'

A silver Porsche parked in the spot next to Naruto's Mercedes. The guys and Makoto looked up as they remembered the car was Temari's. Like said, the doors opened and the first to get out was Temari. The rest of the girls got out soon after. The guys felt their eyes pop out while Makoto stared at the girls.

The girls walked over to them and smiled. If the guys were really shocked, they didn't show it. Much anyways.

"Well? What are you guys looking at? Let's go inside!" Ino prodded as she and the girls went inside first, leaving the rest staring at their backs.

"So what did you do with Misae? Plus where's Lee and Ayumu-san?" Sakura and Tenten inquired as the gang sat down first to talk. Sakura sipped some juice from her coconut and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back into the sofa, one arm was on the table while the other was currently being hugged by Makoto. "Shina takes care of Misae now. But Misae's been in a dog hotel for a few weeks since we were busy with Sachi." he explained as he looked at Makoto. Makoto beamed at him and he smirked weakly before looking back at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, understanding, "Demo, I'll get her back when I want to right? I miss her…" Sakura smiled as she remembered her dear dog.

Sasuke nodded, "Aa…"

Hinata then smiled at Sakura, "Lee-kun went to study architecture abroad in China with Gai-san. Gai is his father's closest friend so his father let him join Gai-san over at China. And as for Ayumu, Otou-san wanted Ayumu to get a wider education and knowledge of the world, so he left a couple months ago to France. He will be back by next year for Christmas though,"

Sakura and Tenten nodded, taking in everything they learned. Suddenly, Kiba smirked, talking without thinking for a second. "So… Tenten and Neji. Do you guys plan on retying the knot?" it was quiet for a while before Temari slapped him on the head. He groaned and glared at the teal eyed woman, "What?!"

Temari whispered something harshly to him and he immediately laughed nervously. He looked at Tenten; she was fiddling with her fingers while staring at her lap. He then looked at Neji; the Hyuuga was staring at Tenten intently.

Ino rolled her eyes before grinning brightly. "Well enough of all these questions, let's have fun tonight and drink to our heart's content!! Waiter!" Ino called out to a waiter nearby. The waiter walked over to them and smirked at Ino. Ino grinned, "Get us some drinks! We're happy tonight!" the waiter nodded and walked away.

Sai looked at Ino with a raised brow, "We are?"

Ino twitched, "Yes Sai. We are." it was silent for a while before small giggles erupted from the girls, including Makoto. The guys smirked for a bit at Sai.

Sai looked at them weirdly, "What?"

Sakura sighed before looking at Sai, "You're so naïve you pompous ass!"

Sai smirked at her, "I didn't know you knew such big words Ugly."

Sakura twitched before throwing a rolled up ball of napkin at him. "Asshole!!"

She was cut off from doing anything more violent when the waiter from before arrived with their drinks on a tray. He placed the tray on the table and smiled at them. "Enjoy your night here," before walking away to serve other customers.

The club raged with lights and music as sweat was smelled all around, the smell of bodies moving to the beat and the smell of alcohol mixed together.

"Cheers to our reunion!!"

* * *

"Ngghhh…ah…" they had been there for a couple hours now and it was pretty much probably midnight. Most of the girls were drunk, even Hinata.

Ino and Temari laughed drunkenly as they swung their bodies around on the dance floor, pretty much taking up all the space with their slurred steps. Kiba and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes when a couple men began to stare them up and down. Shikamaru stood up before Kiba to drag Ino away from the dance floor. Kiba stood up to do the same shortly afterwards.

"Yah! Lazy ass pineapple head! Why ruin my fun tonight! Huh? Mmm…" Ino barely stood right as she tripped on her own feet. Shikamaru sighed as he held her up. "Troublesome…" he muttered before carrying her up bridal style. He looked at the rest of the guys who looked at him, "I'm taking this crazy blonde to the limo for a while…" they nodded at him.

Kiba just laid Temari on one of the couches as he tried to soothe her with some water. Suddenly a loud voice filled them, "Yah! Sakura! You still love that arrogant ass of an Uchiha ne?! Ehhh…" they looked over to see Tenten staggering while talking to Sakura. Makoto was drunk, sighing in and out as she leaned back against Sasuke, not registering what Tenten said in her mind.

A giggle erupted from the pink haired girl. Sasuke focused his eyes on her, wondering what she would say. "Oh?! That one right?! Haha no one can be more arrogant! YEA! I LOVE HIM! Got a problem with that!? Nnngggg…ah…!" Sakura slurred as she slowed in her steps. She tripped and held onto Tenten but the two just stumbled over each other and fell.

Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto snorted. Neji sighed and walked over to untangle the two and pick Tenten up. He looked at Sasuke with his white orbs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and softly laid Makoto against the sofa before walking over to pick up Sakura. "Uchiha." Neji referred to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Bring Sakura home first. She's had too much alcohol; it's getting to her system. I'll handle Tenten,"

Sasuke looked at Makoto. Neji knew what he was thinking about, "Don't worry, she won't remember a thing. Take this chance to set things straight with Sakura." Sasuke sighed and nodded before carrying Sakura up bridal style. He took one more look at Makoto before walking out of the club with Sakura in tow.

Neji sighed and looked at Tenten. "Neji…kun…" she murmured in her tired state. He smirked at her before his attention turned to Makoto. Makoto had fallen asleep ages ago.

Suddenly-

"Uzumaki -hiccup- Naruto!! I, Hyuuga Hi-hiccup-nata, -hiccup- love you! Lala… let's go to the rainbow and get -hiccup- married!"

_Aw great, not another drunk one. _

* * *

He sighed as he kicked open the door to his bedroom and set her down onto the bed. He walked over to his bathroom after making sure she was asleep. He got a damp towel and laid it on her forehead, hoping it would slightly decrease the effects of a hangover tomorrow. He breathed in and sighed deeply before looking down and taking a good look at her.

It's been… 1 year? 1 year. Yet she looks so different, sometimes he would wonder if this was all a dream and that in real life she was still in New York. His eyes took in the sight of her after a year. Her hair probably grew during her stay in New York but knowing her, she probably had it cut, although not that short.

He admits it, but he really did miss her. Her lovely jade green eyes and the way they would dance whenever she was happy. Her light red lips that would look so bruised after he kissed her. Those hands he held. The cheeks he caressed. The smile that made his stomach flutter every now and then.

He smirked a bit as his fingers ran through her light cherry blossom pink hair. "Sakura…" he whispered. "Fuck…" he suddenly stood up and held a hand to his head. What the hell was he thinking? He had a girlfriend already. One that was definitely not Sakura. One that didn't have her hair, her eyes, or her smile. One that…

He cursed before walking over to the door. He opened it and was about to take a step outside when her quiet voice reached his ears. "Sasuke-kun…don't leave…" he stiffened and turned around to see her jade green eyes halfway open. "Sasuke…" she murmured again. He sighed and walked back inside, closing the door beside him. He walked over to where she was and raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura patted the spot next to her on the bed. He looked at her and felt his resistance crash and burn when he saw the vulnerable look on her face. He complied and walked over to sit next to her. Sakura groaned as she sat up, taking the damp towel off her forehead in the process. She looked at Sasuke and blinked a couple times to get in her vision.

Sakura sighed, "Oh my Kami… how much did I have to drink?" she asked more to herself than to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. He remembered how she and Ino practically fought each other for every bottle of beer and wine that came up. "A…_couple_." Sasuke replied to her question, emphasizing couple. Sakura groaned, understanding she probably already emptied half the bar's drinks.

It was quiet as the two found nothing else to say, just sitting there in each other's presence. Sakura suddenly gasped and looked at Sasuke in horror, "O-Oh my Kami, you should go to Makoto! I'm probably keeping you from her, please go. I'll be fine!" Sakura said anxiously as she nearly backed away from him a bit.

Sasuke shook his head at her, "No, she's at home. I had Neji take her home for me," Sakura widened her eyes. She suddenly looked away, her eyes narrowing. He chose to take her home in place of his own girlfriend? Sakura sighed and shook her head as she stood up.

"I should be leaving then, I'm sober enough… thank you for taking care of me," Sakura neared the door when an arm reached out to pull her back. She turned around to look at Sasuke, "…Hai?" Sakura whispered in question. Sasuke remained quiet for a bit before opening his mouth. He closed it once it opened.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say _something_.

"Sakura…" he murmured her name; Sakura's full attention was on him. "At the club… you said you…loved me. Did you mean it?"

Sakura widened her eyes, feeling her heart beat faster. _Oh kuso… great, look what you got yourself into Sakura! Dear Kami, I am never drinking with Sasuke present anymore! Stupid! Ugh! _She just stood there before she turned her gaze to the ground, not uttering anything. She was scared of lying to him yet she was scared of telling the truth. So she pursed her lips tight shut, not saying anything in response.

She suddenly stiffened when she felt him stand up and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He had leaned his head down to rest his forehead on the back of her neck. Her heart beat nearly increased ten times faster. A small tint of pink spread on her cheeks. "S-Sasuke, I should le-!"

"Sakura…"

He cut her off and she remained quiet again. He turned her around so she was facing him now. She gulped as she tried to avoid his eyes. That failed though when he lifted her chin up with his long slender finger, making her jade eyes meet his ebony ones. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his chin down to rest on her shoulder and moved his lips close to her ear.

She felt her breath hitch at her throat as she stilled, an intense heat filling the room suddenly. She didn't even dare to blink an eye. She just stood there.

But as he uttered those words like he did a year ago.

She felt that shield she tried to build the past year crumble.

"_Don't leave me alone…"_

And she stayed still as a single teardrop rolled down her cheek when his lips descended upon hers.

* * *

_**Preview for Part 2 of Chapter 22! (Chapter 23)**_

"_I… he knows I love him!"_

_--_

"_Sasuke-kun… I love you a lot, do you love me?"_

_--_

"_Haruno Sakura I didn't know you were that type of person!"_

_--_

"_Makoto… gomen…"_

_--_

_SLAP!_

_--_

"_Don't ever talk to me again."_

_--_

"_What happened that night?! That night you went home with Sakura and left me at the club?!"_

_--_

"_Shut up. Don't insult her."_

_--_

"_FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL THOSE TIMES WE HAD TOGETHER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_--_

"_Marry me."_

_--_

"_What have I ever done to you Sakura-san?!"_

_--_

"_I never said I loved you. I merely stayed quiet. Uchiha Sasuke, I have no feelings for you whatsoever."_

_--_

"_I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_--_

"_Sakura don't regret your decision! Don't make a mistake!"_

_--_

"_I… I'm not making a mistake."_

_--_

_It didn't feel right. Kissing her was so different. He didn't feel the same. It didn't send him into a fit of emotions. It just… wasn't her he was kissing, and for him… that was wrong._

_--_

"_I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you."_

_--_

"_I __**have**__ to leave you alone."_

* * *

**Muhahahaha!**

**Ok I did not intend that cliffy at all! I swear! It just popped up right then and there!! … You guys don't believe me do you… -.- **

**Well the suspenseful questions for today's chapter are… OMG will Sakura accept him?! What will Makoto do?! What's Sasuke doing!? **

**Hehe, oh and to clear it up, this is like Part 1 of the preview I gave you on the last chapter. Part 2 will be in the next chapter. I just thought I'd clear it up if you guys are like, 'Huh!? This doesn't match the preview?!'**

**So yup!**

**You all must wait ANOTHER week for the NEXT chapter to come out so you can get your filling of the DRAMA! Muhahahahaha!!**

**You didn't think I'd be nice and let you all rest in peace after that preview did you!? Nope! I have to fill you all with another week of endless thinking!! Muhahahahaha!!**

**Hehe, well review for cookies and SACHI-KUN!! **

**(I'll even throw in a picture of Sachi taking a bath with a rubber ducky!) **

**There's a poll in my profile, be sure to check it out and vote!! :-)**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _

_P.S. A reviewer asked if the title of the story has to do with what will come up in the later chapters of the story. My reply: You'll just have to find out!! ;-P _


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 COVER**

**Sakura is sleeping on a bed with a black blanket laid on her. Sitting opposite her is Sasuke leaning against the bedpost sleeping while Sachi is on his lap asleep as well. The door is ajar and you could see the figure of Makoto looking at them from outside. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT! **

**CHAPTER 23 **

_She felt her breath hitch at her throat as she stilled, an intense heat filling the room suddenly. She didn't even dare to blink an eye. She just stood there._

_But as he uttered those words like he did a year ago._

_She felt that shield she tried to build the past year crumble._

"_Don't leave me alone…"_

_And she stayed still as a single teardrop rolled down her cheek when his lips descended upon hers._

-x-

She froze, not knowing what to do exactly. She didn't know if she should push him away or kiss him back. She didn't know if it was right or wrong. She wondered if he had some alcohol in his body too, for him to be doing something like this… "Sasuke…" she murmured. He pulled away a couple centimeters, letting her speak. She looked up at him with her half lidded eyes, she blinked slowly.

"This is wrong… you have Makoto… and she makes you happier than I ever will. Please don't do something you will regret…" she whispered to him, feeling tears at the corners of her eyes. She turned away, her face to the side as he looked at her. "I'm not the person you should be with. Makoto could make you happy… she truly loves you."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "And you...?"

His question took her in surprise as she turned to look at him, her eyes completely open and widened. She didn't reply to his question. She simply looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She closed them, unable to look into those dark pools any longer. He leaned in towards her, letting his lips tease hers, millimeters away. "Sasuke please…" she whispered softly, letting the tears rolled down her cheeks.

A gentle thumb rubbed the tears away as he leaned in closer, his lips gently upon hers. "Just tell me…that you won't leave me alone…" he whispered. He softly nipped her bottom lip before leaning in closer, pushing her against the door. He deepened the kiss, finally kissing her for real. She didn't reply to his comment but just kissed him back.

That was enough for him. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, pushing her towards him. Her own arms lay limply at her sides, unwilling to move. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders, unwilling to let her pull away. The kiss spoke of his frustration, the things that he went through the years she left him. Her kiss spoke of how she missed him… of how…

They might never be together again…

* * *

She sat on the couch with him lying on it with his head laid on her lap. He was wide awake though… she ran her fingers softly through his deep dark hair. She giggled softly, remembering how it resembled a chicken's behind so much. She frowned when she thought of his words earlier. _Don't leave me alone… and you? Just tell me… that you won't leave me. _

She couldn't reply to any of those questions. She pondered, if he would be better off with or without her.

"Do you… love me?"

His voice broke her from her thoughts once more as she looked at him with those beautiful jade green eyes of hers. She remained quiet for a couple of minutes before letting her voice escape through her mouth. "Sasuke-kun… I… I…" he looked up at her, expectant for her answer. She turned the other way, sniffing as she blinked back some tears that threatened to escape.

"Even if I love you… even if there's a possi-… possibility that I may be deep in love with you. Deep, deep, deep… love. But I know that- _**we**_ both… we both know, that… there is no way we could ever be together again, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura breathed as she let out a deep breath she'd been holding since he asked her the question.

He sat up from her lap, placing a soft hand on her cheek. He looked at her through half lidded onyx eyes, "If you are in deep love with me… I promise you I will do whatever it takes to be with you… Sakura… I… _**I**_-!" he was cut off when she placed a slightly trembling finger onto his lips, silencing him.

She let two trails of tears roll down her cheeks before she wiped them away with her other hand. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head onto his chest. "Sasuke-kun… please don't say those words. Those three words. Those words weren't meant for me," she said, her voice slightly muffled as she pressed her face against his chest.

His own voice was starting to get slightly raspy as he replied, "If they weren't meant for you… then who was it meant for?" he knew the answer. Her answer. There was only one person that might fit into the description.

She smiled up sadly at him as she let her own hand caress his cheek; she rubbed a thumb over his eyelid softly as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "You know exactly who. She deserves those words more than I ever will. She loves you and she's not afraid to tell you that she does. She was here for you when I wasn't, and I owe her that much. I owe her… your love."

He groaned as he pressed his forehead against her own. They both opened their eyes to look at each other. Sasuke shook his head slightly as he wiped away some tears rolling down her cheeks. "We can't be together…" he repeated in a mere whisper. She sobbed quietly as she nodded. He nodded at her, "…right…" he murmured.

But as he closed his eyes, he felt something roll down his own cheeks. Something he was deathly against. Tears. Sakura smiled softly as she wiped away his own tears. "Don't cry… it'll be okay…Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to him softly, settling her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss.

If there was one person that could make him cry… it would be her. It hurt him to know that she wasn't going to be by his side.

And it hurt her to know that she had questioned herself many times before.

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

* * *

"_So we're going shopping again today, and you want to come? Only me, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan are going though, Temari said she was busy today,"_ Sakura smiled as she heard Ino's voice through the phone. _"Besides, you sound a little beat up, is something right Forehead? You're not like yourself, and Tenten's not at the hotel with you."_

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the wall, sitting down with her knees brought up to her chest. "I'm fine Ino-pig… and I don't think I'm going shopping either. I think I need some rest today, is that ok? If you want me to go, I'll go though," she said as she reached up to grab the cup of coffee from the counter table.

She sipped it carefully before placing it back onto the table. _"Sakura…daijoubu?" _

Sakura rolled her eyes, leave it to Ino to be nosy. "Aa…I'm fine. Oh, I'm going to take a shower right now, you can come over to my house for a sleepover later ok?"

"_Huh, oh no. There's something different going on tonight and you're definitely coming! We're going to dinner at this fancy restaurant; Naruto says Sasuke's going to do something REALLY awesome! You're coming whether you like it or not Sakura!" _Ino's voice was demanding and not open for any protests.

Sakura sighed, nodding to herself. "Alright…what is it? Formal or like… casual? And where?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the clock.

12:09

"_Just casual I guess, he said wear whatever you want, it doesn't matter. And we don't know yet, but I'll pick you up at 6 so be ready by then!" _Ino's voice was chirpier than before; glad to hear no protests (she wouldn't accept any anyways.)

"Hai…" Sakura murmured quietly as she let out a deep breath inwardly.

"_OK, see you later than Sakura!" _

Sakura looked up as she put the phone in her purse. She sighed letting out another shaky long breath.

* * *

She was dressed in a form hugging dark denim short sleeved wide v-neck dress with three large buttons at the top and a small red belt secured around her waist. On top was an unbuttoned matching denim vest and around her neck and trailing down the front of her body was a silky indigo colored light scarf wrapped around her neck once. She had on stunning red pumps and her hair was in soft waves.

There was a light indigo colored eye shadow applied to her eyelids and a pale rosy pink lipstick that made her lips look soft and pouty. Sakura sighed as she looked in the mirror, making sure she looked alright. After making sure it was ok, she grabbed her navy blue handbag and escaped through the hotel door.

She locked the door and turned to walk down the corridor of the floor quietly, making as less noise as she could.

"SAKURA!!"

Well so much for that. Sakura looked up in surprise to see Tenten grinning at her. She blinked in surprise, looking at Tenten with a newfound curiosity. "You seem… happy, Tenten…what's up?" Sakura tried to smile the best she could, even if she wasn't happy for herself, she could be happy for her friend, right?

Tenten took a deep breath in before beaming at Sakura. "Neji-kun's asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Sakura's eyes lit up, truly happy for her friend. "Really? That's awesome," Sakura smiled brightly, making it seem as real as she could muster.

Tenten nodded repeatedly before looking at Sakura worriedly, "Ne, if it's so awesome, how come you sound so dull? In fact, your usual bright complexion seems a bit…down today." Tenten noted as she laid a soft hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked at her, trying to find an excuse. "Iie… just a bit tired I guess, I didn't get much sleep last night at um… Sasuke's place."

Tenten giggled, looking at Sakura with a hint, "My, my, that sounds a bit suggestive my dear girl!" Tenten laughed as she saw Sakura's surprised expression. Sakura widened her eyes, realizing how suggestive it really did sound. "Now, was it because of the alcohol darling…or…" Tenten raised her eyebrows up and down, "Was he… a bit… rough?"

Sakura squeaked, turning bright red before slamming a hand softly on the brunette's head. "You PERVERT TEN-CHAN!" Sakura cried out. "Wait till I tell your boyfriend what kind of girlfriend he has," Sakura smirked triumphantly, seeing Tenten's horrified expression.

"N-No!!"

"Oh yes!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would SO dare!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well… I won't tease you anymore if you don't tell him," Tenten pouted, obviously defiant to accept the fact she lost in their little argument.

Sakura giggled before nodding, "Alright, if you say so!"

…

"I might just…have crossed my fingers…"

"OH NEJI-KUN!!"

"NO!! STOP!!"

"Haha…"

* * *

"Sakura-chan,"

Sakura looked up in surprise only to widen her eyes slightly when she saw Naruto's bright cerulean blue eyes gazing into her own jade ones. She paused before smiling softly at him, "Naruto…" she replied. She looked at Tenten only to find the brunette had long escaped the crime scene. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, _just like her to go running off when I need her…_

"I didn't really talk to you that much since you came back," Naruto started off as he leaned against the wall of the restaurant. Sakura stayed quiet as she nodded her head. Naruto looked at her to see her staring at the ground, "So… how was life in America? Must have been pretty exciting huh? At least, I've heard that from Tenten," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sakura found the courage to look up at him and smile brightly in turn, "It was alright, I missed you guys though. But Tenten and I made some friends over there especially with our boss, he's a charmer," Sakura giggled as she looked at him, trying not to look in his cerulean blue eyes. She looked up into them accidentally when she felt his hand brush against her cheek softly.

She parted her lips, unable to let words slip out. He smiled softly at her; she felt tears brimming in her eyes as she took in the way he looked so… loving. "Sakura-chan… I… I wanted to say… that before you left, I-!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pulled his hand away from Sakura hurriedly when a third voice reached their ears. Sakura immediately recognized who it was and sent him a small smile before turning to walk away. Naruto sighed as he looked at her retreating back; he looked over to the left though to see Hinata. Hinata stared at him for a while before walking to him silently.

"Hinata-chan, what's up?" Naruto said casually as he sent a boyish grin her way. She blushed slightly and sent him a small shy smile.

"Um…about last night, I'm s-sorry I got d-drunk and made y-you carry m-me h-home… I wanted to say um… thank you… and about what I said last night in the club when I was…drunk. Um… I was drunk, I'm sorry…" Hinata murmured the last part, her eyes clouding over… _it was no lie… _"So um… I guess… thank you."

Naruto looked at her for a bit before letting out a sigh, focusing his gaze on the darkening sky above. "No problem I'll always be there for you… well uh, I guess I'll see you inside, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned at her one last time before turning to walk inside the restaurant.

Hinata stared at the ground for a while before turning to look back up at the doors of the restaurant.

_Sakura-chan…_

* * *

Sakura stared at the glass of wine in her hand. It looked so delicate… she inwardly let out a sigh as she looked up cheerfully at everyone sitting at the table, listening in their current conversation once more. Ino was beside her with Temari on her other side, Hinata sat on Ino's right while Tenten sat beside Temari next to Neji. Sasuke sat at the opposite side of the table with Makoto and Naruto on each side of him.

Sakura's gaze fogged over as she saw Makoto smiling gently at Sasuke while he conversed with Shikamaru about something relating to his current album or so. Then…

Onyx met jade.

She hastily turned away quickly seconds after their gazes clashed. Makoto didn't seem to have noticed the small interaction for she was talking to Sai softly about something. Sakura looked over to Ino and let out a smile when the blonde was addressing her. "So Sakura, anything exciting happen today?"

She could practically feel Sasuke's gaze on her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino, "Exciting? Well since when did you become so caring Ino-pig!" Naruto looked over at Sakura as a small smile lit on his face. Ino twitched as she threw herself in another argument with the pink haired girl.

"I've always been caring Forehead!"

"…Huh? What? I'm sorry, I accidentally thought I saw Pinocchio or something, but it was just you… and your lies!"

"Why you!! Forehead!!"

"What? Cat—oops, I mean—pig got your tongue, Ino-pig?"

"HARUNO SA-!"

"Ahem." Sasuke looked at the two ladies amusedly. "If you could both be quiet," Sakura looked at him and flinched. Ino simply glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There was a reason I held this sudden dinner… and this is the reason…" Sasuke said. He stood up, and looked at the whole table.

Sakura felt her mouth run dry when she saw him arrive in front of Makoto, Makoto looked at him in surprise.

Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat, knowing exactly what he was going to do. She didn't have tears brimming at her eyes. She didn't feel her heart stop. She didn't feel her life feel as if it was going to crash and burn right then and there. She didn't feel like she was going to die from this. She didn't feel as if her wings were going to fall and rip apart…

Because… she knew that… there were no more tears left to fall. There was no more surprise because her heart had already taken the biggest stabs. Her life didn't need to crash and burn right there; it already did… a year ago. She didn't feel like dying… because she was already dead inside. She didn't feel as if her wings were going to fall and rip apart… because she didn't have wings.

Wings were for the people that would give up their life for their loved one.

Not for ones that ran away in their beloved's time of need.

_This is just..._

He knelt down on one knee in front of Makoto. The girls all around the table gasped loudly. Makoto widened her eyes, feeling a smile about to take place upon her face.

_What they had to do… what they…_

He smirked at Makoto adoringly, as he reached in his pocket for something…

_Were meant for. And not meant to be. This was just…_

He trailed his hand out… clutching a red heart shaped velvet box… he looked up at Makoto…

_Another thing that pinpointed where they were to go. Because…_

He popped open the lid, revealing a beautiful simple gold banded ring with a single heart shaped diamond on it… Makoto's eyes were brimming with tears now.

_They could never be together. _

"Marry me."

_And they never will. _

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
__**(On the opposite coast of sadness)**__  
Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo  
__**(is something called a smile)**_

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
__**(On the opposite coast of sadness)**__  
Hohoemi ga aru to iu yo  
__**(is something called a smile)**__  
Tadori tsuku sono saki ni wa  
__**(But before we can go there,)**__  
Nani ga bokura wo matteru?  
__**(is there something we're waiting for?)**_

"I…"

_Before they could find their own happiness… they had to wait… wait for something… to happen… once more…_

"…love you."

…_Makoto…_

**:.To be Continued.:**

* * *

Credits:  
Ending song—'Only Human' by K  
Lyrics thanks to The Cherry-Blossom Garden

Notes:  
THIS IS NOT THE END.  
This is the second part of a three parted chapter(s).  
Yes this was a shorter chapter.  
Review please, 20 reviews for update.

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 COVER**

**Sakura is standing on top of a rail dressed in a white dress and grey wool button up coat with bare feet. Her arms are spread out and her eyes are closed. Below her on the ground is Naruto, staring up at her, dressed in black skinny jeans, and a white t shirt hidden under a long knee length black coat with his hands dug into the pockets. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world either. **

**CHAPTER 24**

_They could never be together._

"Marry me."

_And they never will._

"I…"

_Before they could find their own happiness… they must wait for something…something to happen…_

"…love you…"

…_Makoto…_

* * *

_You know, some people told me that when you grow up, you'll always end up with the person you love. _

_But that's not the truth, and it's just my luck that I had to learn it the hard way. In this world, there is no such thing as a happy ending. Because we all know, in the end, we will all have to fade away eventually. So it's best to uphold and appreciate the days that we do have to laugh and smile._

_The diaper days, when we're so small and barely know how dangerous the world we're in could be to us. When we think of our mothers as 'the best people in the world.' When we know our father as 'the person that makes us happy.' When we think that life is so easy and it will always be done and chosen for us. When we think our parents will be the ones to always decide what path we take in our lives and do things for us._

_The childhood days, when we pretend we know things and have silly little crushes that we claim to be 'in love.' When we get a better understanding of the world around us. When we realize what we once thought of the world was no more. When we think that we're so grown up and know things just like adults do. When we think it doesn't matter what our parents say, we can do whatever we want to ourselves._

_The preteen days, when we have long crushes and have relationships. When we say, "You're always controlling me!" to our parents. When we say, "A few more minutes mom!" in the morning. When we shut ourselves alone and lock away our private life at school to ourselves. When we tell ourselves, "I can do this." When we hope that we'll be popular and pretty in high school._

_The teenager days, when we kiss and hug all day long, having just one person in our heads throughout the whole time. When we say, "I love you" the most. When we believe that we'll grow up and marry that one person. When we think we're so independent yet we still rely on our parents' money to live. When we… take our chances for granted._

_The pre-adulthood days, when we finally understand we were not in love, just pretending to be. When we try to keep ourselves alive while managing hours of college and university life. When we try to ignore the people that just don't matter. When we apply for jobs only to be crestfallen when we're not accepted. When we drink tons of coffee to try to stay awake. _

_The adulthood days, when we at last know and realize… __**love**__ is just__** another name**__ for __**pain**__. _

* * *

She sat there on the large rock, rocking herself asleep to the sound of the waves as she held the glass of wine in one hand while the bottle of wine sat on the sand, waiting for her to touch. She looked at the waves; seeming almost dazed an entranced if not unconscious. She smiled softly to no one in particular as she ignored the cold that infested itself in her skin.

She ignored the fact that it was freezing this time of night and she ignored the fact that Makoto was probably kissing Sasuke like crazy. Ignoring the fact the two were in one bedroom together, ever so happy… she just _wanted_ to ignore it all. She let out a sigh as she sipped once more her wine quietly.

The beach was empty, no one there except for a few couples sitting faraway, trapped in their own little worlds. _The teenager days… _she chuckled to herself silently as she drunkenly dropped the glass onto the ground. It landed alarmingly onto the sand, still unbroken but alert and slightly damaged.

Sakura laughed as she kicked off her pumps, not caring how expensive they were as they just sat there on the sand. She arched back and laid her body onto the rock's hard surface as she let her ears brim with unshed tears. She opened her eyes halfway so she could just take a small glimpse at the dark sky ahead of her.

It looked so inviting… all dark and velvety with glistening ornaments adorned onto it. _It's what we call stars… no? _She slurred, nearly falling off the rock had a strong arm not lifted her up. "Mmm…" she groaned looking up angrily at the person that stopped her fall. She could barely take in their features. _Huh…spiky blonde hair and blue eyes? Hm… who is this…?_

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? It's cold out and you're drinking,"

_Oh…! Haha… it's pretty Naruto! _"Ne? Naruto…? Mmm… haha, what are _you_ doing here? And I'm just enjoying myself… haha…" Sakura giggled as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed red and he could see the way tears were threatening to fall. Naruto frowned, lifting her into his arms as he sat himself on the rock, letting her lean on his chest.

His hand accidentally brushed against her forehead and his eyes widened. "Sakura-chan you're burning up! What have you done to yourself?!" he shouted at her as he felt her heated forehead. He looked at her when he received no reply and he parted his lips slightly when he saw tears running down her cheeks.

The tears that she hadn't shed in that restaurant.

"Ne…you know Naruto? I thought I was going to have a happy ending like every princess in those cute little Disney movies always do… haha…-hiccup!- I'm pretty stupid huh?" Sakura murmured as she smiled up at him. She hiccupped once more as he took off his blazer so he could lay it on her body, trying to keep her warm as he wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"…" he didn't reply as he tried his best to keep her warm. "We should get you home…" he said softly as he brushed away some hair on her face. She sniffed before looking at him alarming, shaking her head gently. "N-No! I want to stay here! I want… I want here! Here!" she cried out childishly as she swung her arms around.

Naruto pulled her arms back inside the blazer as he sighed. "Alright Sakura-chan, here…" he whispered as he tried his best to warm her. She relaxed, leaning against him. She took in the waves and night sky before her as she slowly closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the beach and the scent of… _Naruto…_

"You know… I loved him a lot…" Sakura whispered as she cried, gasping in and out sleepily. "I loved him so much… it hurts. You know Naruto? To love someone like this… it really hurts!" she cried out alarmingly as she whimpered to herself.

She stayed quiet after as she fell to sleep. "I…love…you…" Naruto's ears perked up as he widened his eyes. _Did she just…?! _"Sasuke…kun……" his eyes drooped as he relaxed his tensed shoulders before looking away from the sleeping girl.

That's right isn't it? She was in love with Uchiha Sasuke and always will be.

There was no place in her heart for little ole Uzumaki Naruto.

_Sakura-chan…_

"I love you…" he whispered to thin air, already positive she couldn't even hear him in the least even if he was so close to her ear. He chuckled softly, a small rumbling in his chest as he sniffed, wiping away some tears forming in his eyes. "Damn it…the teme would love to see this…" he murmured to himself as he defied the falling tears.

But they didn't stop falling.

They just didn't.

They couldn't stop falling.

Because…

_Ah… love is a backstabbing bitch… _

He cradled her head in his arms, placing his chin atop her head as he took in the soft breathing coming from the one woman he loved the most.

* * *

"Hinata-sama," Neji called out her name as he watched her lean against the tall and large window of the living room. Hinata turned to look at him with small dismay as she sent him a small smile. "It's late, what are you still doing, asleep?" he asked his younger cousin as he walked up to her, proceeding to take her back to her room for rest.

She shook her head, shaking his hand off her arms gently. "Iie, you should get some rest, N-Neji-nii-san. I want to stay here for a bit longer, and you have a date with Tenten-chan tomorrow, you should look your best," she smiled brightly at him when she saw the faint blush on his cheeks at the mention of his newly found girlfriend.

Neji nodded as he backed up a bit, "Then oyasumi, Hinata-sama," he said respectfully as she nodded to him. He nodded back before turning to go upstairs.

Hinata looked out he large window once more as she crossed her arms around her chest, warming her body up. She knew where Naruto had gone when they had finished dinner. She had seen him looking around frantically to where Sakura could have gone. Sakura was walking because Tenten had driven her there, but she wasn't with Tenten.

And they had seen her buy a bottle of wine and a glass from a bartender there as well.

She let her breath heat up the cold window as she placed a hand softly onto the glass. "Do you really…love her that much?" she whispered as she let her eyes close to prevent any tears from falling. But one had still escaped her eyelids… "That even after a year… you can't say goodbye to her? That you can't… love another instead?"

"I love you…Naruto-kun…"

If only she could say it to him so easily.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…did you ask me because you really love me?" Makoto questioned innocently as she sat in the car after he had arrived at her house. He put the car on park as he remained silent before giving out a slow and secretly hesitant nod. Makoto smiled as she nodded, leaning over to peck him on the cheek before admiring the ring on her left hand. "It's beautiful… I'm glad you took time to pick this out for me…"

He flinched when she said the words 'for me.' He grimly nodded once more as Makoto sighed aloud. "Mou, Sasuke-kun, if you want to be a good father, you should learn how to talk properly or else our kids might grow up to be vocabulary-lacked just like you!" Makoto complained as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Sasuke looked at her, "Hn…" he replied simply as he looked away from her and to the window. He looked back at her when he felt pressure on his lap and saw that she had climbed onto his lap. "Makoto…what are you doing?" he asked her as he narrowed his eyes. Makoto pouted as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the joint between his neck and his shoulder.

"Maybe… we should start… giving you an heir…" she whispered to him heatedly as she slipped off her jacket. Sasuke widened his eyes and mentally froze, he tried to move but he was locked under her. Makoto turned a switch on the side of his chair so that the chair sprung down into a small bed-ish looking thing.

Sasuke grunted, turning his head as she slipped off her shirt. Makoto giggled, "Oh Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be shy… we're engaged… and besides… we love each other… and I want to be yours and only yours and I want you to be mine and only mine…" she murmured to him as she leaned down, grabbing his hand so it was positioned above her breast.

Sasuke looked at her face and glared at her gently, he threw her shirt at her before opening the door stepping out. "I'm tired, and you are too, so go get some rest, Makoto…" Sasuke said as he closed the door to give her some privacy for her to put her shirt on. It was silent in the car and he knew she was saddened (A/N; Try PISSED OFF Uchiha, but good job!!)

The door opened a couple seconds later revealing a fully dressed Makoto. She looked at Sasuke who had his back turned to her. She stepped up to him to nibble his ear softly before pulling away when he didn't do anything. "I'll wait for you when you're ready…" she trailed her hand down his back before turning around to enter her house.

Sasuke finally turned around when she was gone. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. _Sakura… _

* * *

Sakura stirred as she woke up, she opened her eyes blurrily, and groaned when she felt a major headache coming on. "Damn alcohol…" she looked around and widened her eyes. "Aw crap… where am I? This isn't the hotel…" she murmured as she looked around. The room was a decent size albeit a bit messy.

She turned and froze when she saw a note on the bedside table. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"_Sakura-chan… it's Naruto, you're at my house. You fell asleep at the beach yesterday so I brought you back here. Sorry if you're uncomfortable, and I know my room's a bit messy… OK. A LOT messy, but I hope you don't mind. I didn't have time to fix it up, and you were running a fever last night, so I left some medicine for you in the kitchen counter table. And sorry, I don't have any hangover cures. I just usually wear my hangovers out until they're gone. There's a glass of warm water there too so yeah… feel free to go around and explore!! I'm buying some breakfast outside right now so I'll be back in a couple minutes. Stay safe ok? –Naruto :)" _

She smiled to herself as she stretched and got off the bed, slightly tripping since she had a hangover. She made her way to the door with some support from the wall. She walked out of the room and proceeded out of the hallway until she reached the living room connected to the kitchen. She made her way to the kitchen and found the said medicine and water there.

She sighed as she plopped the medicine in her mouth and gulped it down with the warm water. She walked over to the living room and curled up on the couch as she turned on the TV. She saw a DVD by the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up only to giggle slightly when she saw the title.

_**Titanic**_

_How cute, he's a romantic. _She thought quietly to herself as she placed the DVD into the player and walked back to make herself at home on the couch as the movie started.

_He's so sweet to me… _she sighed as she took the topic out of her head and relaxed herself.

She didn't need to cry more than she already did.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I'm back! Are you awake?!" Naruto cried out as he closed the door behind him, slipping off his shoes. He looked around for the girl and found some pink on his couch. He walked over to her and smiled only to let his smile fade when he saw her cheeks infested with dry tears. "S-Sakura-chan! What happened! Why are you crying!?"

He was inwardly hoping she wouldn't say Sasuke. Sakura turned around to look at him in surprise. "U-Uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I mean, bad memories should be forgotten. If you know what I mean, you know? But uh, aw crap am I making this worse?! G-Gomen Sakura-chan!!" he stuttered as he tried to stop her from telling him.

Sakura stared at him before bursting into a fit of giggles. Naruto blinked and stopped ranting to look at her like she had grown another head. Sakura calmed herself before smiling at him widely, a faint blush sprouted on his cheeks. _She's so… _"Haha! No Naruto! I'm not crying because of anything big, I just finished watching _Titanic_! Haha, no need to fret Wonder Boy!" Sakura smiled brightly at him.

Naruto widened his eyes, "Oh… OK… uh… wait… T-_Titanic_?! Uh it's not m-mine! I swear! We had a sleepover one day and Ino brought it over! I'm serious! It's not mine! You have to believe me! Uh, I'll go return it to Ino to prove it to you! I didn't really like the movie anyways… too sad…" he mumbled the last part to himself.

Sakura giggled again before shaking her head at him, "Silly Naruto. There's nothing wrong with you watching it. It's an awesome movie! Here sit down with me; we'll watch it together now while eating breakfast!" Sakura grinned at him as she gestured to the bag of food he had in his hands and patted the spot beside her.

Naruto blinked, trying to register what had just happened before letting a warm smile bloom on his face. "OK!" he grinned as he nearly skipped over to sit beside her. He smiled at her as he blocked out all other sounds around him, just listening to her speak as she pressed play on the remote once again.

"You know it's a really nice movie albeit a bit too sad. But it's a true story and it's so amazing to know such a wonderful love story really happened in real life and…"

He let her trail on, not really caring she was ranting as he took in the features on her face. Her eyes were still slightly puffy from the crying but there was a bright and truthful smile on that face and it was all he needed to see to be happy…

* * *

It was quiet… the movie had ended a couple minutes ago and now they were just sitting on the couch, with her head laid on his shoulder as she had her eyes closed. He was staring into the black screen of the TV with his eyes blank. He stayed silent so he could listen to her soft breathing as she rested her eyes.

He peeked down just a little bit to look at her, a smile painted itself on his face.

_Sakura-chan… I…_

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a sigh escape from her lips. He looked at her as she opened her eyes slowly to peer up at him. "…Sakura-chan?" he murmured quietly as she pulled her head away from his shoulder to look at him fully. She continued to stare at him for a while before he decided to break the awkward silence.

But it was like his throat dried up.

Her jade eyes were… intoxicating. They were like a drug… once you looked at them, you couldn't look away.

…

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong? Is something on my face? Because if there is you could just-!"

He froze on his sentence, when he felt a small, warm hand lay itself on his cheek. A thumb rubbed against it gently as she looked at him with eyes so…

_Pained…_

"Why do you care so much about me… Naruto?"

It shocked him to know that she didn't know why he was always so caring towards her.

"Why do you treat me so sweetly when I've never done anything for you?"

It made him want to slap her (softly) when he heard that.

"Why… why do you act like you—…"

…

He sighed, interrupting her sentence. She looked at him with confusion. He looked into her eyes determinedly, his own cerulean blue ones lighting up with unspoken determination.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened by a fraction, but he didn't let her respond.

"I'm not asking for a response. I just want you to know that… I really love you, Sakura-chan. Though it's weird because we haven't really known each for the longest of times… but I love you. And I don't need you to love me back, and I don't want you to. Because I know in your heart, Sasuke-teme is always the winner.

"And… if he makes you happy… then I'm happy… because you're… you're the first miracle I've ever had in my life, before you came, I didn't know what loving meant. I was stupid and thought it was something like kissing then you just move onto another… I didn't have a real girlfriend because I didn't know what I'd have to do. But when I met you… I felt like I've known how to love someone since I was born. But I don't want to force you to love me… because I love you."

_I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we both stayed up 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"_

She smiled softly at him as she pecked him gently on the cheek before laying her head on his chest, letting him cradle her against him.

His ears perked up when they heard her let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes, after looking at him for the last time.

"Thank you…"

…

It was quiet.

Except for the silent sobs that he tried to keep hidden…

_His heart broke. _

* * *

Credits—

1973 by James Blunt

--Note: There's really no resemblance between that song and this story, but I just put it there because it's a really nice song that kind of describes Sakura and Naruto's relationship. Not exactly, but he always stayed up with her whenever she was "Sasuke Broken." And it's like he'll always be with her, just not in a club or in 1973. I might edit the song out if someone says anything about it.

**Important: I might not be updating for more than 2 weeks in between each chapter because I got my eye exams, and my mom's pissed because my eyes got really bad so she's not letting me use the computer a lot anymore. T-T Feel sorry for me!! **

_20 reviews? It encourages me to sneakily update!! ;)_

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan_


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 COVER**

**Sakura is seen against a wall kissing Sasuke with her hands tangled in his hair and his arms around her waist protectively. Standing behind them hidden by the dark is Makoto and Naruto. Makoto's eyes are widened while Naruto was looking away. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: MAMMA MIA! THE MOVIE! XD **

**CHAPTER 25**

**Warning: Careful. Chapter is exceptionally corny and fluffy. Read at your own risk. Don't feel bad afterwards if you don't have a boyfriend to cuddle with. Just kidding! :D But it is fluffy and corny. So. Yup. Have fun kids!! **

The clicking of heels was heard down the street as a figure stopped in front of a sleek black car. Another more masculine looking figure opened the door for the person and the person stepped inside the car and soon the door was shut. The other person walked around and into the driver's seat.

Inside the car, was Sakura sitting with her hands folded on her lap, not once looking at the person beside her. She had on a white tank top, a thin red scarf, skinny jeans, and a pair of white high heels on. Her hair was straightened and left down and her bangs were clipped onto her head as a poof. She smiled a small smile at Sasuke before returning her eyes back onto her lap. "You called me here today…did you need anything?"

No reply was heard from Sasuke. Sakura turned to take in the sight before her. His hair was as messy as always and he had just one peculiar dangling silver cross earring on one ear. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white Converse. He turned to look at Sakura once and looked ahead before starting the car.

Sakura pursed her lips after no response came from him. She surprised him as she unlocked the door, she turned to him. "Sasuke. If you're not telling me where we're going, then I'm getting off. You're engaged. It'll be wrong if people saw you together with me. If we're going as friends, then I need to know where we're going. Because remember…please…that I'm…" and as if the words were blown by the wind, she whispered quietly, "…not your wife anymore."

His eyes widened by a centimeter as he snapped his head to turn to her. She looked straight into her eyes; she smiled weakly and opened the door hesitantly. She was about to step out, one leg ready to step onto the cement ground, when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, holding her back from leaving. She turned around to face him.

One request was all it took for her to weaken her defense and trust him all over again.

"Spend the rest of the day with me one more time."

* * *

The whole trip was quiet as he parked the car. He stepped out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. Sakura's lips parted slightly as a small smile lit itself upon her face. It was a secretive smile of course; she quietly grabbed her white Chanel purse and stepped out of the car before offering a bright smile towards him.

"Domo…Sasuke." she didn't wait for him to reply as she walked to the door of the café. Sasuke stared at her retreating back and smirked tiredly to himself as he locked the car and walked after her, making sure he got the door open before she did. She rolled her eyes towards him before stepping inside.

He inwardly smirked to himself. She was obviously getting annoyed by his endless chivalry. They walked inside and the host smiled at them and mouthed two people. Sakura nodded and the host smiled wider before leading them to a table in the corner of the restaurant right next to the window.

The host was about to pull out a chair for Sakura, but Sasuke beat him to it. Sakura giggled slightly and shook her head at Sasuke before offering an apologetic smile towards the host. The host chuckled before shaking his head, "Your waiter will be here in a second. In the meantime, is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Hmm… a black coffee and a cup of iced tea will be fine, thank you." Sakura answered for the dark looking male sitting opposite her. The waiter smiled and nodded before leaving. Sakura cleared her throat as she looked at Sasuke, she smiled contently. "If I'm really going to have to stand you for one whole day, then you better loosen up. Or else I might just leave in the middle of lunch."

Sasuke stared at her, "Lunch? This is breakfast."

Sakura giggled as she winked, "Exactly. I'm not going to skip breakfast, especially if you're buying. So if I do get annoyed, I'll skip half of lunch. So you'd have to pay for my meal that was half finished. It's called common sense, Sasuke." Sakura smiled widely as she leaned back into her chair.

Sasuke chuckled slightly as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned his chin on one hand and proceeded to observe her with his piercing onyx eyes.

_This woman is amazing. She manages to be heartbroken and get back on her feet all in one week. She orders a drink for me as if she knew right from the start what I was going to say. She flashes fake smiles that look almost as real as anything. Her eyes could fool anyone now. Her speech is peculiar and her tongue is sharper than it was before. Her features are mature now and her actions and movements are more graceful now than it was before. She's no longer my wife, girlfriend, or lover. And now she is barely in between the line of stranger and friend with me. Yet she still talks to me so casually. _

His thoughts were interrupted as a waiter came back to them with the drinks they ordered. Sakura smiled and thanked the waiter, "Would you like to eat anything this morning?"

Sakura looked through the menu quickly, "Um French toast would be fine. What do you want, Sasuke?" she looked at the male opposite her.

Sasuke looked at her before looking at the waiter, "I won't be eating, thank you."

Sakura frowned from her spot. "What do you mean you're not eating? You're as pale as a ghost and your face looks so thin. You're eating whether you like it or not." she scolded him before looking at the waiter sharply, "He'll have pancakes, thank you." The waiter sweat dropped and nodded before walking off with their orders.

Sasuke looked at her and frowned, "I don't want to eat."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Says your mouth. But your stomach is saying otherwise. You're really pale and thin, I bet if you don't eat for about another 2 days or so, Makoto will break the engagement with you since you're getting so ugly. So eat up!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't like pancakes."

Sakura grinned, "Yet."

His eyes pierced into her own as he met her grin with a scowl of his own.

_She really is amazing._

* * *

A loud laugh escaped from her lips as she looked at the now drenched Sasuke. They were at the beach and he had not wanted the water to touch his feet while she had immediately took off her heels, rolled up her skinny jeans so they won't get wet, and ran to the shore right where the water met the sand.

She had just splashed him and loud unstoppable giggles had been filling the beach air for a while now. She laughed freely as she watched little droplets of water fall from his hair. A twitch erupted from the male and she suddenly quieted down, gulping once in fear as she backed away. "Sasuke…what are you going to do…? I was just joking…"

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A cry came from her lips, replacing the loud laughter as she was lifted into the air by Sasuke. Sasuke ran around her with her on his back and smirked as she cried out in fright. He pretended he was about to drop her into the water and right when she was about to fall off, he shrugged her into his arms bridal style and ran to the blanket he had set up on the sand.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE, I AM GOING TO CHOKE YOU!"

He smirked and let go of his grip on her.

"AAAHHH!"

On instincts, her hands grabbed back onto him, he lost his balance as her weight pulled him backwards and the two fell onto the blanket. "EEP!" she cried out as she hit the blanket. It was quiet as she tried hard to push Sasuke off her. "Ow! Oh Kami-sama…Sasuke you're heavy!! Get off!!" she cried out and successfully pushed the dark haired man off her.

She sprawled her legs and stuck her tongue out playfully as she breathed hard. She stared up at his face as he loomed over her. She giggled and flicked his forehead. He flinched, and she erupted into laughter again. "Hahaha Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of a simple flick, who would've thought?" she giggled before looking up again at his blank face.

A thoughtful smile fell upon her lips as she sat up to face him. She stared into his eyes before her hand lifted itself up and caressed his cheek gently. She parted her lips slightly and didn't take note of his eyes following her every movement. "…No matter what people think…Sasuke is innocent…" she whispered.

His eyes widened as he looked directly into her eyes once more, but her eyes weren't on his anymore. They were travelling off into space as she spoke quietly. "Sasuke isn't mean… he's just trying to make me happy. Sasuke wanted to spend the day with me, because he was scared I was sad. Sasuke isn't trying to hurt me. Sasuke is innocent…"

He froze.

It was as if time stopped.

She slowly prodded her head forward and leaned her face on his shoulder as she dropped her hand from his cheek and instead, wrapped her arms around his waist. "You shouldn't stress yourself out too much. Please remember to always eat no matter how sad you are. There's no use in hurting yourself if you're already hurt. Don't neglect your health… this is just life. We can't always get what we want…ne…Sasuke?"

…

"Aa…"

She smiled; satisfied before she moved away from him temporarily. She looked at him, "Ne, Sasuke, promise me to be happy with where you are no matter where it is… ok?" she asked him as she held up a small pinky. So small compared to his.

He looked into her jade eyes, looking to see if there was some kind of meaning behind her words. When he could find none but the truth, he sighed and held out his pinky, wrapping around her small one gently.

"Aa."

She smiled again before hugging him once again, digging her face into the crook of his neck. "Arigato… Sasuke…kun…"

His eyes closed before he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"…_Arigato…" _

_Sakura..._

* * *

She sniffed as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her self. The two were now sitting on the same blanket but he had gotten another blanket for her to cover herself with so she won't be cold. She sat with her knees brought up to her chest and the blanket around her as she stared up at the night sky, filled with a gazillion stars.

He in the meantime, was staring at the now dark beach water. He had his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands were prodding himself up.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Sakura whispered, counting down to the nightly fireworks the beach always displayed. And soon, just as she counted, the fireworks went off. Bright colors exploded in the sky in many shapes as she smiled quietly. She leaned her head onto Sasuke's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Looks like our day is over…Sasuke…" she murmured as she breathed in the ocean breeze.

He stayed quiet as he didn't reply to her statement.

"After today, I think it's best if we don't see each other again. I'd interfere with yours and Makoto's relationship, and I really don't like being a third wheel. So… after today… I'm back to being Haruno Sakura, and you're just Uchiha Sasuke. As if we never met each other… ne…" she said quietly.

No response came from him once again. She sighed and kept her eyes closed as she just listened to the mixture of waves and fireworks.

His arms wrapped around her.

She reveled in his warmth.

She didn't get to see the smile on his face as he leaned his head onto hers.

* * *

He opened the door for her and she smiled and thanked him as she got inside. He followed afterwards, around the car and inside once more. He didn't start the car right away. The two just sat there quietly as they tried to embrace each other's presence as much as possible before the day ended.

"…Sasuke. Drive me to the hotel ok? You don't need to park, just drop me off at the entrance and I'll walk in by myself. You don't have to walk me in. But…thank you for the day. I really loved it, and…don't forget your promise…ok?" she smiled at him as she turned to look at him. A loud breath came from him and she looked at him in question.

He turned around to face her, and before she knew what was going on, he had grabbed her hand and leaned over to her seat, pinning her to the back of the seat unintentionally.

"Sakura."

… "N…Nani?" she hesitantly replied.

"What if I told you… I'm not going to let you go home tonight…?"

Her jade eyes widened.

* * *

**So before you ask what was going on, how come she's sad and then happy, it's because the past chapters were rather depressing, and I noticed that Sakura felt a lot better in the previous chapter when she stayed with Naruto, so I've decided not to make her a depressing character this chapter. **

**I wrote her as back on her feet and ready to accept the fact that she and Sasuke aren't together anymore, since I feel that I've been making her too… meh… generic? Well I don't know, but yup. **

**This chapter was meant to be the post-concluding statement that slightly reveals what's going to happen to Sasuke and Sakura. **

**And the format that I wrote the events in this chapter is that, the very first scene (scenes are separated by the line) is right in the morning. The breakfast is in the morning as well, and then the beach scene is about afternoon-ish right before evening, when the sunset is up (on the other side of the world lol), the fireworks scene is about late evening, about to turn into night, and then finally the dramatic cliffy for this chapter is finally: night.**

"_**I'm not going to let you go home tonight."**_

**Haha, sounds rather suggestive huh? **

**What do you guys think Sasuke means by that? Lol… doesn't it make you wonder? XD You PERVS! **

**Well, I'd like to write a whole chapter long of apologies as to the late update and a crappy one at that after like 2 months, but the full explanation is on my profile. And I have to go to bed right now, got to get ready to go to Barnes and Nobles and spend the whole day there tomorrow studying. :D **

**And maybe there, while on my laptop, 'studying,' I'll type up the next chapter… ;) **

**Hehe, well sorry for the crappy late update. But review none the less!! ;) **

**(20 or more for another update) **

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 COVER**

**Sakura is in a strapless ivory colored dress that flares out and reaches her knees, the dress has small red colored flowers on it and secured around her waist is a red ribbon tied into a perfect bow. Her hair is left down with her bangs brought atop her head in a poof. Her feet are covered by a pair of red colored stilettos. She is sitting on the floor; against the wall with her feet sprawled out in front of her, her dress was a mess around her. She's staring up, looking at you with her sorrowful eyes. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: Grr. xP **

**CHAPTER 26**

Her eyes stared into his as he held her gaze tightly. She looked at him with hard eyes before letting a soft chuckle escape from her lips. She broke their gaze to laugh quietly to herself before looking back up at him. "What?" she asked him, her tone was sharp and her face was hard as she spoke to him through the thin air.

Sasuke looked at her jade green eyes questioningly, his gaze hard as hers as he matched her tone with his own velvety sharp tone. "What? You think it's funny?" he asked her in retort to her previous question. She looked at him in silence before letting out a breath, parting her lips and looked away from him, disbelieving.

"Are you joking with me, Sasuke?" she turned her head to focus at him, sending him a look that was entangled between hate and love. He did not reply and held her gaze steadily, this time not letting her look away. "You think a joke like this is funny? Do you really think asking me that question is funny?! _Uchiha Sasuke_! This isn't funny! Don't joke like this with me!" she screamed as her eyes began to water, her cheeks reddening with frustration.

He replied to her question by sharply grabbing her hand with his own and leaning over the seat to stare into her eyes intensely. She looked into his eyes, her breathing hard and heavy as he grasped her hand tightly. "I'm not joking with you. I don't joke." he responded coldly, his voice tight and left no room for comebacks.

She looked at him as if she didn't believe what he was doing right now. She tried to pull her hand from him but he held onto it harshly and she looked up at him, her eyes stone cold now. "Uchiha Sasuke, let go of my hand." she demanded, no longer being soft with him as she tried to pull her hand from him.

To no luck, his hands were much bigger than hers and so he held onto her smaller hand tightly. She looked at him, her eyes beginning to water. "Sasuke! What do you want?! Isn't this enough?! Why do you want to hurt me so much?! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of getting hurt by you! I'm sick and tired of it! You're engaged! Don't do this to me, please! Please…please, I beg you!" she cried out as she looked at him pleadingly.

He let go of her hand and she thought she was free as she sighed in relief. But she could only gape in bewilderment as he go out of the car and went to her side. He opened her door and before she knew what he was doing, he had dragged her out of the car and she looked at him, scared as she saw people around them starting to look at them.

He grabbed her waist with his two arms and held her close to him, not caring about the crowd that was starting to gather to look at them, noticing that he was Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke…what are you doing…let go of me, you're causing a scene…" Sakura whispered harshly to him, trying to get away, but to no avail, he had her trapped against his chest.

"Sakura."

The said girl looked up at him in response and she met his gaze fearfully.

"I regret it." he said blankly, stated so clearly and loud that he left the crowd around them to wonder what he was talking about.

Sakura looked up at him, her mouth dropped as she stared at him in surprise. "W…What?" she asked him as she blinked, wondering if he was crazy, saying things like this in public, in front of a crowd nonetheless.

He looked at her, not once breaking eye contact, firm and decisive about the words escaping his mouth. "Sakura. I regret asking Makoto to marry me. I don't love her." Sakura gaped as she sharply turned her head up to stare at him in astonishment. The crowd around them gasped, starting to whisper among themselves.

News had just been let out recently that Uchiha Sasuke was engaged to a new bride, one with features that weren't so eye catching as his previous fiancée. And now, newer news were just spoken out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth himself, shocking news that no one would believe. No one would ever think that Uchiha Sasuke, always so reserved in public, would say such things in public.

Sakura blinked once, twice, before regaining her train of thought. She scowled and gave him a glare, "Sasuke! What are you saying?! That's not a funny joke." she repeated her accusation from earlier, trying to dismiss thoughts entangling the crowd around them. Sasuke didn't reply though and leaned his head down towards her.

"I don't love her. I regret proposing to her. I don't love her, Sakura. I don't love her. I don't want to marry her." he looked at her, blinking before firmly saying the next thing.

"I love **you**."

Sakura blanched before looking down at her feet. "…Shut up." she murmured, Sasuke looked at her, not saying anything as she lifted her head to look at him. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." she repeated to him, "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" she cried out finally, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He crushed her to his chest in one swift movement and lifted her head up to meet him halfway as he leaned down and kissed her sharply.

The crowd gasped and many grabbed their cell phones, eager to capture the picture.

* * *

"What is this?!" Makoto screamed as she looked at the newspaper, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets as she looked at it. She looked at the girl sitting opposite her in fury. She had barely come to Sasuke's mansion that morning, and was now eating breakfast with Shina, hoping to get to know her fiancé's family a bit better. She hadn't expected to see a picture of her fiancé kissing another woman on the front page of the newspaper though.

Shina snorted as she looked at Makoto. "Isn't it obvious? Onii-chan's kissing Sakura-onee-chan. Honestly, Makoto-san, the picture is huge. Surely even you can see what's on it, right?" Shina smirked inwardly to herself. She'd never liked Makoto, no matter how nice the woman appeared to be. The only one she saw fit to take on the place of her older brother's wife and her little Sachi's mother was Sakura, and no one else.

Makoto stood up from her seat, slamming her coffee down onto the table before rushing out of the dining room. She walked out to the entrance hall just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura entering the mansion. Makoto stared at them as they turned to see her. The couple stared at her as she looked at them disbelievingly.

Sakura quickly moved away from Sasuke as he sighed deeply, bringing a hand up to his forehead stressfully. Makoto didn't miss a beat to walk over to Sakura. She looked at Sakura, hate burning in her eyes as she stared at the pink haired girl. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. What do you think you're doing with my fiancé?!" she shouted spitefully.

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a breath. Makoto looked at her one more time before bringing a hand up, ready to slap her when Sasuke's larger hand flew up to stop her. Makoto looked at him in surprise, "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" she asked him as she struggled to make him let go of her hand.

To their surprise, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand to let go of Makoto before she looked at Makoto straight in the eye. "Slap me. Slap me as hard as you can." Sasuke looked at Sakura in bewilderment.

"Sakura-!" he began but he was cut short when a loud sound resounded throughout the house.

((_SLAP_!))

"Otou-san!" Shina cried in horror as she arrived to see Fugaku's hand strike across Sasuke's cheek. Shina scattered on her feet over to her father and brother.

Sakura widened her eyes and Makoto gasped as she watched Sasuke breathe heavily as he looked up to stare at Fugaku. "Otou-san…" he muttered as he placed a hand on his cheek.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke firmly before switching his gaze over to Sakura. He sent her a hard stare before stating to her firmly, "Leave, Haruno-san." Sakura looked at him unblinkingly before she felt herself being pulled by someone. She looked in surprise to see Itachi looking at her seriously, pulling her away.

"Sakura. Let's go," he said quietly before pulling her out of the mansion with him. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise as she met Sasuke's gaze. She couldn't say anything as he disappeared from her view, the door closed between them.

Shina hissed in a breath as she watched Fugaku stare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

* * *

"Sakura…" Itachi finally spoke as he stopped the car by the hotel she was currently residing in with Tenten. Sakura sniffed once before looking at him, eyes stained with tears, red, and puffy. He sighed before smiling a small smile towards her, "It's going to be alright, little lady," he said comfortingly to her as he wiped away some tears from her eyes.

She looked at him, and smiled weakly before returning her gaze to her lap.

"Sakura." he called her name once more.

She looked at him in question.

He sighed before taking a breath and looking her straight in the eyes.

Her mind did loops until she felt like she couldn't think anymore, her breathing stopped as soon as she heard the question she was trying to avoid.

"Do you love Sasuke?"

* * *

**This is a very short chapter because it's been a while since I updated and my skills are lacking terribly, so this short chapter is just to sort of re-up myself. It's awkward a bit to type since it has been a long time so I'm just trying to get used to the plot line again. **

**I'm very sorry for the long hiatus but I was out at college and it's hard, you know? **

**Well, in the mean time, I'm hoping to get the next chapter in by May. Yes, May sounds far, far, away, but trust me, time flies quicker than you think. **

**So please be patient with me, all my wonderful readers, and wait just one more month for another update? **

**I know it's a huge request, and with the amount of reviews you gave me (I hit over a 1000!), I can't thank you guys enough. You're all so wonderful and I love you all for waiting patiently. :) Your reviews encourage me, so please continue to do so by reviewing more. :) **

**I will be updating Best Dressed Heartbreak next, followed by Sayonara My Sanity! And then Heat Me Up should be last. I'm starting the prequel to Strawberry Wine, so it's going to be hectic for a while.**

**20 reviews, please? :) **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 COVER**

**Sakura is standing in the rain, her white dress soaked and her hair was dripping with water. A white umbrella is thrown on the floor beside her and one of her hand is reaching out to touch the rain. Her eyes are glowing and tears are trailing down her cheeks. She's barefoot and trailing from her right wrist onto the floor is a red ribbon. A rose is lying on the floor near the umbrella, the petals hit with rain and the redness of the rose covered by the darkness of the night. **

WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE

* * *

**Summary: Sakura gaped as she looked at the sign before doing a double take. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. There, on the sign in front of the mansion, was stating that Uchiha Sasuke needed a wife. And it was her lucky day she became the hired wife.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, NARUTO that is. **

**CHAPTER 27**

The quiet upbeat sound of Eat You Up by BoA engulfed the quaint little café as Tenten and Ino sat opposite each other, each drinking their morning coffee. The two were quiet as they didn't speak to each other most of the time, both lost in their own respective trains of thoughts. Ino leaned back in her chair and looked up at Tenten in time to see the brunette talk.

"Sakura didn't come home last night," Tenten spoke to Ino, concerned for the absence of her pink haired friend. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when she left the hotel, but if I remember right, she was with Sasuke. Ino, I'm worried for her. What if he did something again, Sakura's been pretty emotional about him."

Ino widened her eyes at the mention of Sasuke. "Oh no, do you think they're at his mansion? Because Makoto went over to his mansion earlier this morning." at the news, Tenten could only gape as she and Ino exchanged bewildered gazes. "Oh my Kami-sama. You don't think they were… and if Makoto…"

In a swift movement, the two girls stood up from their seats and hurriedly slammed down some random money, not caring if it was more than the bill. They rushed out of the café before the waiter can even drop his jaw at the amount of money they had put down onto the table. He looked at the two's retreating backs and gaped.

He could only hope they would return with even more friends.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at Fugaku. The two men stared at each other intensely and the air was thick as Makoto and Shina stared at the two men, only hoping World War III wouldn't start in nearly just minutes. Sasuke looked at his father, not backing down from the older man's gaze at any time. Fugaku could only stare his son down, his eyes speaking levels.

"What were you thinking? Have you forgotten you're engaged to another woman? How could you do such a thing, in public nonetheless? Do you know that you could have jeopardized our company's reputation with that little trick? Have you no shame for your misdeeds? Exactly _what_ were you thinking when you confessed to _**Haruno Sakura**_ in public!?" Fugaku didn't hesitate to raise his voice to show his rage towards his son.

Sasuke remained quiet, glaring at the ground, his fists clenched before he looked up to stare at Fugaku. "I didn't forget _anything_." his voice was sharp and icier than any of them had ever heard from him. Sure he was cold and his voice usually was, but even Sasuke never used an icy stone cold voice. And to hear this from him was a shock.

Makoto gaped at her fiancé. He had answered Fugaku so directly and so unhesitatingly, and with an answer she hadn't expected for him to say too! He hadn't forgotten that he was engaged to her when he had confessed to Sakura. Just _what_ did he mean by that? Makoto walked up to Sasuke and stared at him, her eyes looked at him with direct intensity. "Sasuke-kun. What are you saying?" she asked him, her voice shaking slightly.

Sasuke looked at her and bit his bottom lip as he looked to the side, his eyes narrowing as he inwardly sighed in anger.

"I didn't forget _anything_. I didn't forget anything. Not even years ago when _you forced her to leave me_." Sasuke turned to stare at his father. Fugaku widened his eyes and he parted his mouth in shock at Sasuke. He opened his mouth, about to reprimand his son when Sasuke stopped him, continuing. "I know what you did. You _bribed_ her to leave me. You bribed her to leave me when you _knew_…that I loved her."

Fugaku wasn't allowed the chance to retort because his son was on a roll, no matter if his fiancée was freely gaping at him, her jaw dropping, disbelieving. "I'm your son. Your _fucking_ son. Yet you didn't have a fucking problem to remove the one woman that I loved away from my life. Instead, you tried harder when you found out that I loved her to separate us. You threw away your son's life…_my_ life… for the reputation of your _company_, for what _you_ wanted."

Fugaku closed his mouth before glaring at Sasuke. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that. You have no right to tell me what **I** did wrong and what I did right! Be thankful I didn't have her leave_ forcefully_!"

"_**Fugaku**_!"

The four that were present looked to the stairs to see the newcomer. Mikoto, dressed in a satin white robe, looked at Fugaku knowingly. "It's nine in the morning, let's not shout so much. We have guests. Besides, you have a business meeting later at eleven. You should go get dressed." she looked at her husband, daring him to defy her.

Fugaku looked at her and back at Sasuke before letting out an agonized sigh. Without another look at Sasuke, he brushed passed him and traveled up the stairs, sending a look to Mikoto when he passed her. Mikoto rolled her eyes at her husband before walking down the rest of the steps. She walked over to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-chan." she greeted her son cheerfully, as if the events earlier hadn't happened. He nodded at her and stiffened when she approached him. Mikoto moved close to his ear to whisper to him quietly. "Itachi took Sakura-chan back to her hotel. Go take her to breakfast and talk things out with her. I'll talk to Makoto." she backed away from him and smiled, covering up what she just said with a cheerful chirp, "So go buy me those things, ok Sasuke-chan?"

Mikoto gave her son a secretive smile and Sasuke could only sigh at his mother. She was so old. Yet still so conniving. "Aa…Okaa-san," with that, he went upstairs to change and freshen up. He didn't spare Makoto a glance as she watched him walk up the stairs. Mikoto walked over to Makoto and smiled.

Shina looked between the two nervously. Mikoto looked adoringly at her daughter, "Shina-chan, why don't you go take Sachi-kun over to Aijou-chan's place?" Shina looked at her mom, understanding her and smiled, nodding swiftly before running up the stairs. Mikoto seized the opportunity to walk over to Makoto. Makoto looked at her soon to be mother-in-law nervously.

Mikoto smiled at her, "Makoto-chan, let's talk."

* * *

Naruto blinked as he arrived at the park. "Hinata-chan!" he shouted in the direction of the playground when he looked over in surprise to see Hinata sitting on the swing. The playground was near empty since it was a school day and most kids were at school. The park was empty except for a handful of elders and younger babies that weren't old enough to go to school with their parents. He had come to the park to relax only to find Hinata there as well.

Hinata sat on the swing, quiet and nonchalant as she enjoyed the morning spring breeze. She was wearing a long black maxi dress that had an assortment of orange flowers designed on it. Her feet were clad in a pair of silver Kenneth Cole sandals. Around her neck were a black choker and a long dangling silver necklace with a cross on it. Her long hair was curled into soft waves. She looked up to wave at him, a soft smile on her face.

Naruto blinked one more time before smiling back at her quietly. He was dressed in a simple orange t-shirt with the words '**LIVE OR DIE**' splattered on it with bold black letters, black skinny jeans, and black Chuck Taylors completed his outfit. Around his neck was the usual necklace he always wore, a simple long brown string with a crystal dangling from it.

He walked over to her and sat down on the swing beside her. They were silent as they let the birds chirp around them peacefully. The peaceful noise was broken into an awkward silence when the birds suddenly all flew away, leaving the two alone on the swings. Naruto coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat, forcing Hinata to give him a small weak smile.

"Hinata-chan…what are you doing at the park in the morning? Today's your day off right? So shouldn't you be sleeping?" he grinned at her, chuckling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata looked at him, parting her lips slightly, her eyes suddenly softening with affection towards him.

She looked away suddenly, making his face twist with confusion. "I…" she began, clearing her throat to regain her voice, "I couldn't…sleep this morning. My maids woke me up for breakfast, but I wasn't hungry…so…I came here instead." she finished up her explanation, she looked over at him and gave him a small smile, "Why are you here…Naruto-kun?"

He inwardly shivered.

She was always so mysterious, it made him freeze up every time he was around her. She was so incredibly quiet, so _shy_, it drew him to her slightly. The year Sakura was gone, he saw how the shy pale skinned Hyuuga girl had avoided him. She had obviously tried to avoid him every time they had group gatherings, refusing always with some new excuse not to go somewhere or do something with him. She was always so distant around him, and he didn't understand. Before they had met Sakura, she was nice around him, not that she wasn't nice now, but she didn't _avoid_ him.

His insides froze as soon as his mind registered the information he just realized.

Naruto was dumb at times, but he knew how to take hints when they were _this_ far.

Hinata reminded him of himself whenever he was around Sakura.

Only she acted like him, when she was around…him.

He sharply looked up at her, surprising her slightly. Her glossy ruby red lips parted slightly in astonishment at his direct and sharp gaze towards her. She blinked before tilting her head slightly, "Is…something wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked him quietly, her voice as calm and soft as ever. Naruto didn't answer her, he merely kept staring at her until she found the air to be almost _too_ uncomfortable.

"Hinata-chan…let's go get some breakfast. You said you didn't eat yet, right?" he said abruptly, standing up. She stared at him in surprise, not really knowing how to reply. She reluctantly took the hand he outstretched to her and yelped in surprise when he pulled her up from the swing. "Come on!" he gave her a smile, and she blinked before smiling back softly at him.

For now, he'd just have to see what feelings this girl held for him.

* * *

"_Do you love Sasuke?" _

Sakura looked at Itachi, her eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. She looked at him with a disbelieving look, not believing that even Itachi was sending her to a corner. "Itachi…I…I don't think we should talk about this," she answered him. She moved to open the door of his car, ready to rush back inside her hotel room and lock herself up from these people.

Itachi grabbed her wrist and she turned to meet his hard stare. "Sakura. Answer me. I can help you, just answer me." he said to her quietly, his voice serious as ever and his eyes matched his tone. She blinked and looked away, taking in a deep breath as she tried to keep quiet, not wanting to face him. He lifted a hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.

She breathed heavily as she looked at him. "Itachi! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Tell me. Do you…or not? Don't think that this is a game, Sakura. It's not fun. And it's not a pastime." he told her harshly, his tone cold as ice. She stared at him in astonishment. Never had she heard Itachi use that voice with her. "_Sakura_. Do you love Sasuke…or not?" he asked her one more time, his voice dangerous and sharp.

She looked at him one more time, sending him one firm look. One firm answer.

"I do."

She broke away from his grip and opened the door of the car, stepping out and walked into the hotel. Itachi stared after her before driving off.

Her answer was all he needed.

* * *

Mikoto looked at Makoto with a broken stare. She smiled sadly at the younger girl, understanding her hurt. "Makoto-chan… I'm really sorry about what happened. But please understand that if Sasuke really does love Sakura…please…please leave him," Makoto's face sprung up in an instant, her eyes widened in shock.

Of all the people, she couldn't believe to hear Mikoto say this to her. Mikoto had always been nice to her, always on her side whenever she fought with Sasuke. But now… when _Sakura_ is involved, Mikoto turned her back on her. Makoto gaped at the older woman before opening her mouth to reply.

"Mikoto-san! I'm _not_ going to leave Sasuke for that pink haired girl! She was part of his past, _**is**_ his past, and will _stay_ his past! **I'm** the one engaged to him right now, **I'm** the one he's with right now, **I'm** the one that deserves him right now, _not her_! I deserve Sasuke! I will definitely not leave him because he does _not_ love Sakura! He's just toying with her!" Makoto screamed in frenzy, standing up from the couch in fury.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and stood up as well. "Makoto-chan! Please do not speak like that! I raised my son well enough to know that he would never toy with a girl's emotions! Please have more respect for me." she spat out the last sentence, venom evident in her voice. Makoto merely bit her bottom lip in anger.

Mikoto was a nice woman, but she definitely won't back down in a fight. Especially when her family was involved.

"_Mikoto-sama! Tenten-sama and Ino-sama just came!" _the two women didn't even hear the maid cry out the arrival of the two other women.

Makoto glared at the older woman, not about to let her win now. She was going to have Sasuke either way, and she was not going to let anyone come in between them. "_Respect for you_?! How can I hold respect for a woman that approves of her son cheating on his fiancée?! You obviously did not raise him right! Besides, I should have known that a woman like you would raise her son this way! I mean, you openly cheated on Fugaku-san too, right?! So of course you would understand Sasuke, since he's in the same position like you were in! Right?!"

Mikoto widened her eyes in shock. She looked at the girl before her and rage built up inside her. She couldn't believe she was going to let her son marry this _bitch_. Her thoughts were spoken for though, when a soft slender hand flew across Makoto's cheeks. Mikoto and Makoto looked in surprise to see Ino's hand passing Makoto's cheek swiftly.

Tenten stood next to Ino, her face twisted in disgust at Makoto. Ino breathed heavily, panting as she stood between Mikoto and Makoto, defending Mikoto from the disaster in front of her. "Makoto…you _**bitch**_. You're a liar. That's what you are. You act so nice and innocent in front of us, but once someone has what you want, your true side reveals itself, doesn't it?! Don't speak to Mikoto-san that way! She understands more than what your puny brain _ever_ will! You think you know everything about Sasuke and Sakura?! You think it's just as simple as Sakura used to be engaged to him on a contract? _You're wrong_. You don't know what transpired between them. You don't know how they feel for each other. You don't know how _Sasuke_ feels towards her. She wasn't just a fling to him! She was more than that. Sakura was more to him…is more to him, than you _ever_ will be!"

Makoto growled at Ino and lifted a hand to slap her back. Tenten caught her hand and glared at her, daring her to move that hand. Makoto pulled her hand from Tenten forcefully, sending her a hateful glare. "So?! So what if I don't know his past? It's like that. It was the _past_. I'm his _**present **_and _**future**_! Sakura was his past. She's just his past. She told me herself she held no feelings for him! She's the liar, not me! That year she was gone, she probably didn't give a crap about Sasuke! For all I know, she might have been whoring herself over in-!"

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth up."

The three women turned to look at Tenten, all felt chills run down their spine at the scarily calm voice the brunette had used.

"Makoto. Don't be all high and mighty. You've barely known us for a year. Don't think you're so close to us. I spent a year with Sakura in New York. I was with her day and night. Don't think I don't know how she felt about him. Because I hear her. I hear her crying in the bathroom every fucking night. I hear her crying herself to sleep, I hear her whisper his name, I see her in tears, almost as if the reason she was alive was dead and gone. Can you believe the fact that she never once looked at another man the same way she looked at Sasuke?

"That's the truth. That's the fucking truth and what you say is just bluff. You don't come close to knowing any one of us. So don't attach yourself as one of us so easily. She's his past. She's also his present. And she will be part of his future. You…you may be his present fiancée, but do you actually believe you will carry into the future as his _wife_? After all you've just done now, do you truly believe that any one in this family will let you step foot into the Uchiha household as one of them? Don't think that just because Fugaku-san likes you more than Sakura that Mikoto-san, Shina-chan, and Itachi-san will let you into their lives. Don't even bother believing that Sachi-chan will accept you as his _mother_."

Tenten breathed in and out slowly before sending Makoto one more pitiful look and rushed out of the room. The sound of the front door slamming alerted the three remaining women that the brunette had left.

Mikoto calmed down her breathing before looking at Makoto. "Makoto-…" Makoto walked quickly out of the room as well, following the slamming of the door with her own slamming. Mikoto sighed and looked down at the floor tiredly, frustrated by all the sudden events. Ino walked over to her and smiled weakly at her, giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Her hair dripped with water and she took in a deep refreshing breath. Steam filled the bathroom as she reached for the towel. She placed one on her hair before using another one to dry off the water on her body. She reached over to the corner to put on her undergarments before placing on a new set of clothes.

She threw on a white t-shirt and dark wash denim shorts. She dried her hair with a towel, giving it a messy ruffled look as she stepped out of the bathroom. She barely opened the door of the bathroom when a knock on the hotel room alerted her. She looked over at it in surprise. She hadn't seen any of the girls since yesterday.

She opened the door quickly, not looking into the peephole. She didn't care about her slightly wet and messed up hair. She was just tired. The door sprung open and her mouth formed an O in surprise. She blinked once before looking at the person that just stepped inside the room. The door closed behind him.

Sasuke stood there, looking at her intently as she continued to stare at him in surprise. He had changed from his outfit this morning, and his own hair was still slightly wet. She presumed he had just taken a shower as well. The two had been out all night last night, and they barely came home this morning.

Sasuke loomed over her, now dressed in a black sleeveless muscle shirt, a sleek unbuttoned black blazer over it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a pair of distressed dark wash jeans that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Before she knew what he was doing, he had lifted one of his large hands up to cup her chin.

She blinked in surprise when he had leaned down to capture her lips in one swift movement. She stared at his closed eyes before giving in and kissing him back softly. She lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck as he moved his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. She backed up into the door and he kept her in place, silencing her surprised yelp with his drugging kisses.

His arms kept tightening around her, making her breathing hard and heavy. Her eyes opened slightly, her heavy eyelids closing ever so slightly. He suddenly opened his dark eyes and she shivered slightly, staring into them. He met her jade irises and held their eye contact in place as he led her deeper into the room.

She broke their kiss to take a breath before looking up at him in surprise. "Sasuke…" she murmured slightly before his hands entangled themselves into her already messed up hair as he brought her head forward, sending her crashing against his chest as he held her close to him. She blinked, her head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder before she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his back comfortingly to hug him.

His cell phone suddenly rang and she awkwardly pulled back with a blush on her face. He smirked slightly at her before his smirk fell off his face when he read the caller ID.

_Makoto_

He sighed in frustration before turning off his phone and threw it on the bed nearby. Sakura smiled weakly before she placed a hand onto his cheek and caressed his cheek carefully. "It'll be ok…" she whispered softly to him. He leaned into her hand and sighed again softly before leaning forward and kissed her gently.

She kissed him back without another word as the two understood each other silently. One of his hands flew up into her hair, lifting her head up to meet his kiss deeper. His free arm wrapped around her waist tightly. She whimpered quietly before her other arm slung around his neck loosely. They deepened their kiss as he sucked on her bottom lip, he backed her up until she fell onto the bed. He fell on top of her as both her hands moved up to either sides of her head. He held her hands in place as he hovered above her.

Her jade eyes darkened slightly as she stared intoxicatingly into his onyx eyes. He leaned down and she leaned up to meet him halfway.

"No more boundaries…" she whispered breathlessly towards him.

He smirked towards her before shutting her up completely by capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss.

He kissed her as if she would disappear again from his life any second.

She kissed him back as if she was going to leave him any second.

But they both knew, she wasn't going to leave him again.

Not anymore.

* * *

Makoto looked at the woman at the hotel's main desk. "What room is Haruno Sakura in?!" she nearly screamed towards the woman. The woman widened her eyes as she hurriedly looked up the room number.

"She's in room 523 along with Miss Tenten, um…why do you need to- Miss!" the woman couldn't finish asking her question as Makoto rushed over to the elevators.

There was only one goal in mind.

Haruno Sakura.

---------

_i'm sorry  
you got the wrong number  
so don't call me no more_

* * *

**Luckily I was free today and I had spare time since I decided to procrastinate for the meantime and finish up this chapter. :) **

**This chapter was longer than the last chapter, as thanks to your reviews since I got 20 in just one day so thank you :3 ****.**

**There was a lot of intensity in here, and the ending lyrics are from Wrong Number by DBSK. This chapter was typed so quickly because of inspiration thanks to Wrong Number and Why Did I Fall for You, both by DBSK. :) **

**So this chapter is what I call the BITCH!SLAP!CATFIGHT! chapter because I mean honestly, you guys were thinking it too, right? ;) **

**I added a NaruHina moment in here because I mean, they really need some time alone. Hinata loves Naruto but he loves Sakura but she loves Sasuke who loves her back. If Sakura and Sasuke are happily in love, then it's only logic that Hinata and Naruto end up together. :) **

**So basically, Sakura admits she loves Sasuke because she's honestly tired of denying it and tired of the crap. And what will Itachi do to help the couple? And just what is Makoto planning on doing to Sakura? :O Makoto's not as nice as she looks! **

**To find out :) you guys know what to drop me.**

**20 reviews? **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan_


End file.
